Turn to the Right
by RitzChan
Summary: I would have liked a warning, at the very least, before waking up in the body of an alien from a telly show. Being a Time War deserter wasn't even that important when you have a broken down stolen Tardis and you're trapped in another bloody universe. The Rani OC/Self-insert
1. Two in One

My head was ringing as if I had been hit with a tone of bricks, or run down by a horde of hippogriffs. I rolled to the side, trying to get up, while rubbing my eyes. Whatever that noise was, it was nearby. It sounded like electrical cables, and I could smell smoke.

I sat up, putting my back against something metallic and cold, and opened my eyes. I looked around, taking in the sights, confused. I was in some kind of large metallic room, well, a large metallic destroyed room. Electrical cables were buzzing with sparkles, on the other side of the room, I could see a small fire and everything was broken.

I used the metallic wall behind me as a means of getting up but continued on the same spot. I closed my eyes for a second and took in a large breath of air to calm the fuck down.

 _My name is Rina Minoru, I'm a twenty-two-year-old American citizen of Japanese descent who just finished college and is unemployed. I'm a Wiccan, who decided to go goth during my teen days because it kept annoying people away. I went to sleep in my bed, and I woke up in a weird place._

"Ok, all good." I murmured to myself, after focusing on remembering who I was.

The moment I heard my own voice I jumped frightened and opened my eyes in shock, covering my mouth with my hands. My voice wasn't my voice, it didn't even sound like me. When did I have a British accent? Everybody knows British accents are hot and all but what the hell?

Maybe I was just imagining it, it couldn't be possible. I carefully lowered my hands from my lips, prepared to try again.

"You're a wizard, Harry." I said, using the words of the brilliant J.K Rowling.

I gasped again, I was definitely going mental. Well, the third time's the charm.

"Life is full of whimsical happenings, Watson." I quoted Sherlock Holmes, before letting out a laugh in delight. "I'm bloody British."

The good mood lasted a few seconds until I frowned. "But why am I British?"

I looked down and noticed that I was wearing some kind of red dress. I pulled the dress up to notice I had on some weird looking sandals. I looked at my hands to find that my skin tone was a shade lighter than before. If that wasn't weird enough, I touched my hair and found it to be blonde and tied up. I was a damn Asian, since when had I gone Californian blonde?

I shook my head, everything made no sense and I just got more questions unanswered.

I looked at the strange room again, maybe something in this weird place could explain what was going on. I walked into the center of the room, being careful not to step into any electrical cables on the floor and took in the view of the full room.

The walls were colored in golden tones, the ceiling was high. There were various lights on the walls, but they were off. The only light that was on was the one on top of the center of the room, beneath it was some strange sci-fi looking table that was obviously damaged.

There was a large door to my right, and to my left, I could see some kind of corridor. I carefully walked to the door, trying to get out of this strange place and make some sense of what was going on.

I opened the front door and peeked my head outside, nothing could prepare me for what I saw. It was London, but weird London for sure. Hundreds of zeppelins covered the skies, this wasn't normal. I took a step outside gaping like a fish and looked to my right.

There, on top of some building, was a coca-cola advertisement. That wouldn't have surprised me, except the billboard was moving like a damn commercial. I covered my mouth to not let out a shocked scream and turned back to where I had come from.

This time I almost passed out from shock, too many shocks in one day. The strange room where I had come from looked like a red telephone box, the kind the tourist takes photos with when they come to London. How did that huge sci-fi room from before fit in a red box? Ok, I was officially going mad.

I swallowed and glanced back at the city of London. A strange room inside a red box or a weird London? Well, I didn't like people and the box was empty. Until I figured out what was going on the box it was.

* * *

I walked back in and closed the door in a hurry. The room looked the same as before, but the small fire had been put out. A fire that put itself out, that was the least strange thing about this situation.

I was about to start hyperventilating when I heard someone talk to me.

 _Your lack of rational thoughts is giving me a headache._

I stopped moving and looked around carefully, nobody was there. "Where are you? Who are you? Do you know what's going on?"

 _Quiet ape. Your pathetic brain does not have the ability to understand such a complicated matter._

"Well, excuse you imaginary voice." I replied, annoyed. "I'm having a hell of a day and now some imaginary voice, that sounds strangely like my new voice, is calling me dumb."

 _At least your aware of your species flaws, lack of intelligence is a way to identify homo sapiens._

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at everything around me. "Where the bloody way are you?"

 _Stupid ape, I'm in you. Well, actually your in me._

"In me?" I asked. "I'm in you? Am I in your body?"

 _According to your memories, the response of 'Duuh' would be quite appropriate._

"Ok. Ok. Ok. I'm in a body of a British blonde and not in a sexy hot kind of way." I babbled, biting my lip. "I'm in your body, which is why I'm British and blonde. How do I get to my body?"

 _You don't. I'm the superior mind, you'll soon be eliminated._

"Eliminated? Like dead?" I choked out afraid. "Can you _not_ eliminate me?"

 _There's nothing in your ape mind worth keeping, I'm not an ape-lover like The Doctor._

"The doctor?" I asked, perplexed. "If you're going to just erase me from existence at least introduce yourself."

 _I'm the Rani, Time Lady of Gallifrey. There's no point in fighting back, you'll soon be erased from existence._

I didn't reply. Instead, I was running possibilities in my head. _Time lady of Gallifrey? Didn't she mention a doctor? As in bloody Doctor Who? Is this some kind of nightmare or am I really in a body of a bloody alien from the telly? The zeppelins, of course. I liked that episode. I'm in Pete's world. But that means she's probably stuck, the walls of the parallels worlds are closed. But how? Only the Doctor and the Master survived, or was she meant to die if I didn't take over her body? Ugh, whatever. I don't even believe this is real, but if for some reason it is, maybe I can make a deal for my survival._

"You said you had the ability to see my memories right?" I asked, with a sassy tone. I was just going to wig this thing. "Can you check out the doctor who information? I know about the time war, I know about the Daleks and I know the future. Are you sure there's nothing in my ape mind worth keeping?"

The voice, The Rani, was quiet for a few seconds until she replied.

 _I thought you were a mere human persona created by the chameleon arch I had with me during the crash and that your fake memories had somehow blended with this regeneration. I assumed incorrectly, you seem to be a human-ape from a parallel universe where the doctor life is shown to the world. How strange, I can't seem to see it all. Only his regeneration after the time war, I understand that you know more but I cannot see it._

I let out a sigh of relief, the Rani couldn't see everything that I knew which means I could offer a bargain. "How about a bargain Time Lady? You don't erase me with your superior mind and I help you out with my superior knowledge of the future?"

The Rani hummed as if she was evaluating the situation. _My tardis has crashed, the possibility of me fixing her in this primitive and parallel universe is low. If I were to keep you, you would have to give me a way around that small problem._

"Explain first how you would keep me without erasing me." I replied. I had never heard of the Rani, I had only watched New Who which was after the time war but this Time Lady was obviously more alike The Master than The Doctor. I might be an ape compared to the Rani but I wasn't easily tricked.

 _Well, I wouldn't allow you to control my body if that's what you're thinking. That is my body human, you're the body snatcher. The only way you can survive is for me to absorb you._

"What would that imply?" I asked.

 _Well, if you were a normal human I would already have all your memories. However, it seems I cannot access your memories of this future timeline, which means I need you conscious active for you to reply to questions._

"Two consciousness in one body, that never works out well." I replied, having read enough books and watched enough movies to know that.

 _Indeed, you're not that stupid for an ape it seems. The best way would be for us to blend our personalities into one, creating a joint consciousness. This is a new regeneration, one which hasn't had the time to create a new personality because of you, which would make the process easier._

"But if we mixed together, how would I be active to reply to questions? Would it be two personalities in one body?" I asked, still confused about this offer. I didn't want to be erased, I wanted to live. If my only option was to live in the body of an alien in a fictional world, I might as well do it.

 _The new personality would be a third consciousness, the two of us would be inside. Not dormant, mind you, but not in control of the body._

"You would become somewhat dormant in your own body? Why would you do that when you can erase me?" I asked, surprised. This was all-powerful time lady, why would she risk her existence for some information of the future? Even if I could tell her how to fix her TARDIS and help her return to her original universe, it would still be a hard price to pay.

 _For science. Not only would it help me return to my home universe, but it could also save my tardis and it would be a worthwhile scientific discovery. The first human-time lady personality metacrisis, how fascinating. You apes have tiny brains, but without a doubt, you do not lack imagination. Imagination with my timelord brain, I wonder what we could achieve. Plus, I wouldn't lose much, the one in control would still be me. Just a version of me with some extra bits._

"Ok, I think we have a deal." I replied, nodding along. Either this was a dream, well really a nightmare, or for some strange reason, this was real. I was a Wiccan, I believed in magic so ending up in another universe, a fictional universe, wasn't that unbelievable when one believed in magic. "How do we do this?"

 _You might want to lay down for this, I don't want my new face ruined from the fall before I can even take a look. Hurry up, we don't have all day._

I listened to the time lady and sat down with my back to the wall, exactly where I had woken up earlier and closed my eyes. If I thought the Rani was going to give me any heads up I was mistaken.

* * *

All of a sudden I saw a life that didn't belong to me flash through my eyes. At the same time, The Rani saw my life. Two become one. I was no longer Rina, I was the Rani and she was me.

I saw Gallifrey, with its brown lakes and grey clouds. With its orange sky at night, the beautiful red grass and tree with silver leaves. I saw myself as a time tot, playing hide and seek in a silver forest. I saw the drylands and the Untempered Schism, all of time and space in a single moment. I felt afraid, but I had left inspired. All that was and could ever be, the science and the mysteries. I wanted to figure it all out, from then all I wanted to do was research. Nothing else mattered. Scientific research was what gave me meaning.

I saw the Prydoninan Academy, the Deca. Ushas, my name as a student. The Doctor, Theta. The Master, Koschei. The Monk, Mortimus. Drax and the rest. Learning from Sendok, Borusa and Franilla. The interest I had in neurochemistry which I specialized in. The experiment I did on the rat, that ended up eating the Lord President's cat and biting the Lord President which forced him to regenerate. The one experiment that eventually turned me into a Renegade.

The escape from Gallifrey, I saw the experiments and the scientific breakthroughs. I also saw the amorality of the whole thing. I wasn't evil, but amoral because I simply didn't care about anything else but science.

Rina now understood why she, The Rani, didn't mind creating the third personality because the time lady didn't care about herself when it meant new scientific knowledge.

I saw myself allying with the Master against the Doctor, even when I thought they were both idiotic lumps.

One, liking to be entitled evil, had to create such overcomplicated plans worthy of Moriarty just for the fun of it. If he had used his intellect instead, he could have defeated the Doctor. In truth, I believed the Master never truly wanted to defeat his archenemy. He was like a cat playing with his food.

The other had such an obsession with the human species that could not be considered normal. From a perspective point of view, I could see what he saw in the lesser species. Their known preservation, their imagination, their faith. But The Doctor also forgot to see them for what they were, they were carnivorous greedy primates who cared only about themselves.

I saw my previous regenerations, some good others not so good. The first two were free to do what they liked. The second was a bit older, but it lasted until the time war. The TARDISes were all forcibly recalled back home the moment the Time War began. Even the Renegades had to contribute.

I spent three regenerations on the damn war, even if my primary job was to instruct the newly-loomed soldiers. Rassilon wanted my engineering skills more than he needed a teacher, so to force my hand he had forced two of my regenerations. The other one was because of a bloody Dalek.

The war took it's toll, by the end I just wanted to run and so I did. I put my mind to work to find a way to escape with a TARDIS without being pulled back home. The council had already closed the walls of the multiverse, so it gave me an idea. I created a breacher, which allowed me to make a tiny little hole in the walls, and I stole an operational TARDIS. I pulled the TARDIS through the hole, and voila new universe.

Except the trip was rough on the Tardis, and on me. I hit my head on the floor and triggered a regeneration.

That would have been within the scope of normality except that when I woke up someone else controlled my body, one human called Rina Minoru.


	2. Just on Time

"Ow!" I groaned, grabbing my forehead. "That bloody hurt."

I continued holding my head, as everything got in the right place for a few minutes, until I finally blinked and got up from the cold floor of the Tardis.

I first checked out my body, touching my legs and arms. "Fit, not too skinny and not too shabby." I then groped my breasts. "Symmetrical and not too big, nice." I took my hair down and combed through it carefully. "Blonde and wavy, that's new I've never been blonde before."

"Personality-wise..." I said to myself, analyzing my previous actions. "Well, I like to talk to myself but that's not a first since third me did it too. I'm more relaxed than previously, normally I would already be checking out the damage to the Tardis instead of this self-analyzation. I seem to want to jump down like a child for the fact that I'm alive and well ... yes, that seems to be the human in me. I seem to be somewhat unbalanced mentally, well with three personalities in my head that's a given, I might need to go to the zero room when I fix this mess."

"Ok, ok, ok." I said to myself, babbling seemed to help me think. In the back of my mind, I could feel Rina's amusement at my actions and my time lord self, who I was naming Nari to avoid confusion, was rolling her eyes at the situation. I was the prime personality so I was taking The Rani as my name, I was still mostly my time lady self. The human in me was just a small part compared to the baggage that the Rani had. Yeah, I really needed that zero room.

"Problem - find out how much time I have to fix the Tardis, solution- check how long until the Jackie Tyler is 40 years old." I said. "Problem- the Tardis is broken, and can't reach the time vortex for energy. Solution- fix what I can with this primitive technology, wait for the doctor, connect our TARDISes and hop a ride back. Easy."

"But first things first." I glanced down at the Time Lord robes and grimaced. "I need a makeover, I hope however owned this Tardis had some 21th-century human clothes."

I ran to the closet, really this personality had a bit of child-like attitudes although it was somewhat refreshing. I had just run away from a war, a bit of fun was much appreciated. Rina hummed in agreement and Nari felt like was comparing me to The Doctor's bratty personality. Though luck other personalities, you're not the boss of me.

The clothes in this Tardis were mostly for male, I did find however a pair of female trousers and a simple white shirt and a pair of sneakers. Not something I would use for the remaining time of this regeneration for sure, but good enough.

I walked towards the large mirror after getting dressed and was surprised. "Woah!" I declared, touching my face. "I'm attractive and young." I trailed the rest of my body with my eyes and grinned. "Yeah, I would do me."

I thought about my reaction and shook my head, that was Rina's lovely lesbian personality talking, not that I disagree.

I ran back to the control room, grabbed the Tardis's key and my physic paper and ran out of the door.

Time to explore.

* * *

So different universe, new regeneration with bits of human in the head and I still thought that humans were a bunch of barbarian fools. Case in point, they are obsessed to the point they have technology up their ears. Primitive technology at that. If you want to stick tech in yourself at least do it with intelligence, that's what I thought anyway. Not to mention it's Cybermen tech, which is pathetic, and if Rina's memories were correct the Cybermen in this universe were created by a human, which makes it even more pathetic.

"You." I greeted, calling the guy behind the counter at a coffee shop that had a few public computers. "Let me use one of those pieces of ancient tech."

"Miss, you have to have an earpod to connect to the internet." The teen replied, with a bored look on his face.

I smiled, amused. This teen monkey was ignoring me and I did hate being ignored. I reached closer towards him and yanked his tie to make him face me. "Timothy is it?" I asked, glancing at his name tag. He nodded, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I'm Rani and I need you to do a little something for me, pretty please with a cherry on top?" I asked slowly, looking like a cat that had just caught a bird. It seems this version of me will be a terrible flirt, it's bound to be amusing.

"What can I- I do for you, Miss Rani?" Timothy replied, dry swallowing while blushing.

"I need you to find me some information online, can you do that?" I whispered in his ear, the poor ape was as red as a tomato.

"Of course I can." He replied, with a shaky smile. I smirked, quite pleased with herself.

"Fantastic." Would you look at that, I got a new minion.

He looked up the information for her, and I apparently had about a month until the date of birth of one Jackie Tyler. One month to make the Tardis semi-operational, one month until The Doctor and one month until the Cybermen.

* * *

The doctor was nervous.

From the moment they had arrived in this strange parallel world the doctor had felt something strange in the back of his mind, a buzz-like sound we couldn't place.

The Tardis was getting herself into shape, in a recharging cycle and would be ready in twenty-four hours. Meanwhile, his companions, Rose and Mickey, had decided to go explore this universe in different directions even after he told them to stay put.

He ended up following Rose, after that business with her dad's death and the Rippers he knew she might do something problematic. Little did he know that at the same moment someone was breaking and entering his Tardis.

* * *

I opened the door of The Doctor's Tardis with little problem, the doofus almost never remembered to lock down the front door.

The tardis hummed with my present, greeting me warmly. I grinned, even if this one was the Doctor's Tardis she was quite remarkable.

"I see your recharging." I said, looking at the information on the screen. "My Tardis can't, I was cooking after the regeneration and wasn't quick enough to give her energy. Can you help us out?"

I received a quick humm from the engine, which I believed was a yes. The Tardises were connected since this one was an older model it meant that mine was her little sister. She must be happy to know she's not the last one anymore.

I smiled and encoded my tardis information within her matrix, the doctor doesn't need to know. Let's see how long it will take him to find out.

* * *

The Doctor carried a tray of canape's and champagne for the guests in the Tyler mansion, with an amused smirk as Rose's annoyance at being a servant presented itself on her face.

" We could have been anyone." The blonde human said, rolling her eyes at her maid outfit.

"Got us in, didn't it?" He replied, watching the guests. The buzz in his head was getting louder, he wondered what he had missed. There was something that he hadn't realized, he just couldn't figure out what. Maybe something with the earpod thingies?

" You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities." Rose said, looking at the women who were wearing beautiful dresses. Before she could continue a voice sounded from behind him.

"Don't mind him, he's just too shy to deal with people knowing him." A female voice said with obvious amusement. "He used to fail his tests on purpose, not wanting people stalking him."

He froze, and the buzz on the back of his head tingled with enjoyment. Rose was looking at the woman behind him curiously, and somewhat shocked. Meanwhile, he was still frozen on the spot.

There was a Time Lady behind him, impossible. But apparently possible. How? When the Time Lord closed the walls of reality they had already recalled every single one of them home, the possibility that one was forgotten was slim. Unless someone found a way to break the wall and escaped. Yes, that's possible. By the end, they all wanted to escape.

He thought back at what she had just said and deduced who it was before turning his head. Ushas, The Rani. His old friend sometimes turned enemy, the amoral scientist and possibly the only person who could figure a way into a parallel universe.

"The Rani." He whispered, turning around slowly to look at her.

Blonde and young, he wasn't expecting that. Young yes, he remembered seeing her young in her first regeneration and another time during the war. But blonde? Never. Hell, she had been a ginger during the war. He still thought that was totally not fair.

The short red dress that showed more skin than fabric was also surprising. Sure she had a thing for red in most of her regenerations, but she was always a bit on the conservative side. She was a scientist, appearances never bothered her much. Surprisingly enough, she even had earings on.

Her eyes were glinting with pleasure, they hadn't seen each other in a long time. He took in her expression, she looked more relaxed than before. Dare he says it, more mischievous. She was always serious, at least since the untempered schism.

"You're different." He commented, taking her in slowly. "You're never one to make dramatic entrances."

"Yes well, something went a bit wrong with this regeneration, I'm a tad more dramatic. I did think about knocking you out, kidnapping you and tying you down somewhere but ... been there, done that, got the t-shirt. At least twice." She replied with a cheeky grin and a shrug. "I've been waiting, you're kind of late."

"You were waiting?" He asked confused, how had she known he would end up in a parallel universe? The same parallel universe that she was on?

"For about a month now." She replied, before walking up close to him.

They were face to face, noses almost touching when Rose let out a yelp. "Who the bloody hell is this?"

The Rani narrowed her eyes still looking at his face, ignoring Rose. He continued quietly looking back at her, he almost wanted to cry he couldn't believe she was here.

This was normally the part where he woke up. Out of all of them, she survived. Well, that really wasn't that surprising this was the Rani, after all, the most intelligent and the most bloody stubborn. As if some war and some Dalek could stop her from science. Oh, he wanted to hug her, but knowing her she would probably beat him up with some genetically engineered creature she has stashed somewhere close by.

The time lady grabbed his chin with her right hand, moving his face to the left and to the right a few times. He remained unmoving, wondering where this was going. He wasn't sure, but this version of her was definitely something else.

"Not a bad face, your skin is horrible tho. You should moisturize." She said, before taking a step back while glancing down at his body. "And I just bet you're rude and cheeky."

"And not ginger." He said, grinning. He was still careful, you never know with the Rani. If it was the Master, he knew they would have already been in a confrontation. The Rani, well, it depended on her mood. This her was quite playful, and not as hostile. He was intrigued.

"I noticed, still not hitting that lottery are you?" She replied, the grin back in her lips.

"Hello?" Rose said, glaring at both of them. "The other person in the conversation here, who the bloody hell is this doctor?"

"An old friend." He replied, still staring at the Time Lady not believing she was real.

"Frenemy really." She corrected, rolling her eyes. "I'm not friendly with idiots."

"What about the Master?" He asked without thinking about it, the moment he noticed what he had said he sobered up recalling his best enemy, his once best friend, that had long perished.

"I'm not friendly with idiots." She repeated, looking at his expression before sifting her eyes. "Anyway, it's great your here because I don't feel like cleaning up after these apes. That's what your good for."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. He knew something was up with this universe, apparently so did she. Of course, Rani being the Rani she didn't care about what happened to the apes, as she calls them. This could be another one of her schemes, but it didn't feel like it.

"These parallel humans are still as stupid as the ones from our universe, I'm sure you noticed." She replied, before grabbing a cup of champagne from Rose's tray. "I'm sure you'll figure out this bloody mess quick enough."

"Wait, where are you going?" He called, as she started walking towards the rest of the humans that were mingling. She just popped out of nowhere, he didn't want her out of his sight. Not only to make sure she wasn't planning something nefarious but also to reassure himself that she was there, that she was real.

"Who are you, lady?" Rose asked, frowning at being called stupid along with her race.

She turned around and winked at him, waving with her free hand towards her body. "I'm going to torment some humans with my aesthetically pleasing female form, ta ta."

He watched her walk away, noticing how her dress fell on her hips. He ran his fingers through his head in frustration, before letting out a laugh in delight. He wasn't the last. He didn't end them all, at the very least she still existed. His heart felt so much relief, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Who's she?" Rose asked once more, hitting his arm as a call of attention.

"That's the Rani, she's like me Rose." He replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"You mean she's like you, a time lord?" Rose asked, gaping at him like a fish. "I thought you said you were the last one of your kind."

"Well, technically Time Lady but yes." He replied still not believing his luck. "From the looks of it, she's a bit more bonkers than usual, but I can't believe she's alive."

Rose was about to say something when Pete appeared on top of the staircase and called out. "Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?"

To be continued ...


	3. Cybertrash

The Doctor. I really didn't know how meeting him would go, but I was actually surprised about the, dare I say it, friendly banter. Unfortunately, I couldn't really be near him for long, or else I would go bonkers for sure.

I had spent the past month scavenging for parts to fix the Tardis, damn primitive technology had to be taken apart and rebuilt to suit my needs because it was all so damn archaic. Not to mention that the Tardis had been more damaged than I first expected.

So I basically hadn't slept in a month, catching maybe two hours of sleep every two days. If that wasn't bad enough my Tardis didn't have a zero room, and neither did she have the power at the moment to create one. Whoever owned that Tardis before I acquired it was a dumbo.

Which meant that my personality was all over the place, Rina and Nari hadn't had time to settle down in peace so it was like I was constantly at war with myself. Case in point, meeting the Doctor.

Rina was excited and happy, she wanted to jump all over the place. This was the Doctor, _The_ bloody Doctor. She had watched all his epic adventures plus the 10th doctor was her favorite Doctor. Not to mention he looked like a doppelganger of David Tennant, her goddam favorite Death Eater. She was in a fangirling daze.

Nari on the other hand, not so much. There was a lot of bad blood since the moment he had left Gallifrey without telling her or the Master. She still hadn't forgotten about the dinosaur, and the Time War still hit close to home. She had found out after the merge with Rina that the Doctor had used the Moment to destroy their home planet, she wasn't pleased. Not that she had any emotional attachments to the place, it was more the fact that he used the moment, something she had a hand in creating, to destroy the most scientifically advanced planet in the cosmos. So yeah, she wanted to throttle him. Maybe push him into one of her landmines while laughing as he turns into a tree. Or maybe lock him up with the Master for a few decades, now that would be a laugh.

So, yes. Talking with the Doctor while my mind jumped from fangirling to plans of revenge made me want to rip my hair out. The Master went mad with drumbeats, I would go mad with two opposite mentalities inside my head. Give me drums any day.

So after teasing him a bit and ignoring the blonde ape (ignoring her was actually the only thing both Rina and Nari agreed on) I grabbed liquid courage to help my headache and spent the rest of my evening teasing the mortals. At least until the rudy machines appeared.

* * *

"No! Stop shooting, now. We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed." I heard the Doctor say, trying to protect the humans.

"You are rogue elements." The pathetic piece of technology replied.

"But we surrender." The Doctor exclaimed, trying to reason with the thing.

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender." For the third time, the Doctor tried. If it was me I would already have blasted the things to smithereens.

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" He exclaimed once more, and I decided to get out of my hiding spot.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cybermen replied, holding up their arms towards the group.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but that was funny." I said, chuckling at the machines who turned towards me. "A pathetic piece of machinery, created by an inferior species using the feeble brain of said inferior species, is calling a Time Lord inferior. Oh man, what a laugh."

The Cybermen turned their arms to aim at me but before they could shot I put my hand up and used my right thumb to touch the metallic ring I had on the ring finger, activating a codified magnetic pulse that literally blew their brains up.

"Holy hell that was awesome!" Mickey declared, gaping at the robots on the ground.

"You have a sonic ring?" The Doctor asked, frowning at my ring as if I had just burned down his sonic screwdriver. A second ago he was looking at me with relief, now he was annoyed that my toys were better than his?

"Some of us have something called style." I sassily replied, while lazily throwing my hair behind my right shoulder. "Practical and fashionable."

"Since when are you fashionable?" He gaped at her, still looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Says the guy with the multi-colored scarf and the celery." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him. Did he want to pick a fight? Must be his male ego not believing I just saved his ass. Ugh, men.

"Says the red tacky outfit and the red leather boots." He replied with a smirk, was he teasing me? He shouldn't have mentioned the boots, those boots were great.

"Don't diss the boots." I replied, almost growling at him.

He gave her a cheeky grin but before we could continue Pete spoke up. "I would love to hear you both fight like a bunch of five-year-old but let's not forget we're in mortal danger."

The moment he said that a woman appeared in a van and told us to get in. I frowned at the archaic mode of transportation, it looked more like a death trap, but before I could object the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

* * *

"What was that thing?" Mickey asked sending a glance my way, before nodding towards the ring on my finger.

"From the looks of it it's a sonic ring, how did you activate a cerebral meltdown?" The Doctor replied while looking at me for an explanation.

"It's still a human brain inside the machine, I just sent out a magnetic pulse coded to the human brain." I replied with a shrug.

"That would have blown the heads of all the humans in the area." The Doctor growled out, grabbing me by the arm. "Do you even think?"

"I do not owe you any explanations." I replied pushing his hand away. "But unless you failed to notice your pet humans all have their heads attached because It was a pulse coded to a human with suppressed chemicals in their brains."

"You coded it to their lack of emotion." He realized, blinking in surprise. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're not a neurochemist." I replied, still glaring at him. "Plus your an idiot."

Mickey let out a laugh while Rose frowned at him. "I like you. I don't even know your name but you can shut him up, I definitely like you."

"I'm the Rani." I replied with a nod. "I've been shutting him up since he was a bleeding tot, you can say I have experience."

"I'm Mickey Smith." He replied. "Can we use that ring as a weapon?"

"The range is small and it has isomorphic controls so only I can use it." I replied, looking down at the ring I had created during the past month with the Cybermen in mind.

"Right." Mickey's doppelganger, Ricky I assumed spoke up. "So we don't have any other weapons against the bloody robots."

"Yeah, we've got weapons." Some other guy said glaring at Pete Tyler, I didn't remember his name and I didn't feel like asking Rina if she did. "Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him."

"Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Rose said, glaring back at the guy.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge." The human continued and I rolled my eyes at the chatting, not paying attention.

The Doctor noticed my bored look and grabbed my hand, trying to form a telepathy link with me. I frowned looking down at his hand before sighing and allowing it. It would be better than listening to the human babble.

 _We need to talk._

 _I'm aware Doctor._

 _I need to know, how long has it been since the war for you?_

 _I told you, I've been waiting for a month._

 _Oh, Rani ..._

 _Spare me your pity, I'm not in the mood._

 _That wasn't pity._

 _Don't care. If it's about you using the Moment, I'm aware._

 _How?_

 _Who do you think built the damn thing? Rassilon? Ah, don't make me laugh._

 _I'm sorry, we..._

 _We're the only ones left, I know._

 _I had to do it. Please, I'm ..._

 _Later._

With that, I took her hand back. I didn't want him to hear the other two that pranced in my head, a minute longer and it would have been a four-way chat room. The Doctor gave me an overly emotional look, before forcing a smile on his face to join in on the human conversation.

 _"_ We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week." Another random human in the vehicle whose name escapes me said. Really, I should just start calling then human one and human two and so on so forth.

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Peter asked.

"And how do you know that?" Doppelganger Mickey replied.

"I'm Gemini. That's me." Peter replied.

"Yeah, well you would say that." Ricky said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get?" Pete replied frowning. "Scooby-Doo and his gang. They've even got the van."

"No, no, no." Mickey declared, looking towards his twin from another universe for confirmation. "But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted."

" Yeah, that's not exactly..." Ricky replied, not sure how to put it into words.

"Not exactly what?" Mickey asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets." Ricky admitted.

I let out a laugh, amused. "Oh yeah, you're a real Renegade." The Doctor sent a smile my way when he heard the word Renegade, he too was amused it seemed.

"Great." Peter sighed.

" Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me." Ricky explained, after glaring at her for a second.

"Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested." He said with a grin.

"With the human memory capacity, they'll forget your name in an hour." I said, rolling my eyes at his antics.

"And I'm Rose." Rose said, throwing me another look.

The human really didn't like me, too bad I didn't particularly care. Nari didn't like humans period, and Rina just didn't like Rose. Apparently, of all the companions of the Doctor, Rose was the last on her favorite list. According to her, Donna was the best with Amy Pond as a close second. I personally just thought Rina had a thing for gingers.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog." Pete said. "Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

"I knew you weren't a traitor." The yellow and pink human said.  
"Why is that, then?" The doppelganger of Rose's father asked confused.

"I just did." Rose said. I was dying inside, this conversation was a torment. I would have better company within my head with both Nari and Rina.

"They took my wife." The man looked at his hands with a lost expression on his face.

"She might still be alive." Rose said, trying to keep the hope alight.

"That's even worse." Pete exclaimed. "Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines. "

"Yeah, she's dead." I informed with a neutral tone, they really couldn't say I didn't warn them. The others gave me a look but remained quiet, they agreed that Jackie Tyler was better off dead than a Cybermen.

"Cybermen. They're called Cybermen." The doctor informed while zapping the earpods with his sonic. "And I'd take those ear pods off if I were you. You never know. Lumic could be listening."

"They're Cybertrash." I said looking at the doctor in action, also giving him a slight hint on how to deal with this. The idiot probably wouldn't get it tho. "A computer virus with legs, you just need to find the right antivirus."

The doctor glanced at me surprised as I was adding to the conversation with humans, even if it was to diss a so-called inferior race.

"But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman." The doctor continued. "He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight."

"That was a great speech, you still got it my LordDoctor." I said, tilting my head to the right with a not bad expression on my face.

* * *

They were on the street when they noticed that the people around them seemed to be walking around like zombies.

"What the hell?" One of the humans said loudly.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, glancing at the people.

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control." The doctor explained, analyzing the ear-pods.

"Great, zombies." I said amused. "What is it that the humans say? Ahh, yes - kill it with fire. Or in this case, might be a good idea to shot them in the head."

"Not the time for your comedy Rani." The Doctor said, giving her a dark look. I gave him a grin as if saying that I wasn't' joking. He pointedly ignored me, knowing that I had been serious.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Don't!" He said. "Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"That's because it's easier to be a sheep than a shepherd." I said, before walking away towards the squad of Cybermen.

To be continued...


	4. Good Team

They decided to find Lumic's base of operations, the Battersea Power Station, I went along with it. We split up, trying to distract the rudy thing and I went with the Doctor. He was my ride home, I wasn't letting him get out of my sight.

We eventually met up again to find out that the doppelganger of Mickey, Ricky, had been offed by the Cybermen. I ignored the angsty attitudes of the humans, in war you lose men it wasn't anything new. We ended up in the waste ground, opposite to the Battersea Power Station.

I saw the Doctor with his two humans talking but decided to ignore the conversation, mostly because my head was killing me and I needed some quiet. I winced and touched my forehead, mentally telling Rina to shut up. I really didn't need her continuing on about how cool this was, which in turn made Nari ramble about the Doctor and his idiotic plans. Never mind the fact I also had most of time and space in my head, my brain was getting way too crowded and I needed the zero room quickly.

A few minutes later the human that had driven the van joined them using her laptop. The distraction maybe her head quiet down for a bit.

"That's a schematic of the old factory. Look." The human said, pointing at the screen. "Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through."

"We go under there and up into the control center?" The doctor said, guessing her plan. The woman hummed in agreement.

"There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in." Pete said, obviously a completely stupid plan. Then again, what can you expect from apes? At least the human woman had some usable brain cells.

"We can't just go strolling up." The other human said, whose name was apparently Jake. I had figured that when he went all emotional for losing Rickey.

"Or we could, with these. Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd." The smart human said, again proving that the females of the human species had some redeemable qualities. If It had been a human male in this body instead of Rina I would have lost at least half of my brain functions.

"Then that's my job." Pete declared, once again proving my point.

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away." The doctor explained, and I was perplexed about why he was ok with this stupid plan.

Rose asked how many sets the other human had, and when she said two the blonde human volunteered as tribute. "Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you."

Here I was wondering about the intelligence of the female human species and the girl had to go ahead and throw my hypothesis out of the window. Maybe it's genetic or possibly environmental. I would need to observe other test subjects.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asked.

"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." Rose said, turning to the Doctor.

"No stopping you, is there?" The Doctor replied, resigned. Rose replied with a simple no, and the Doctor just nodded before coming up with a plan. The plan was for the human Jake to destroy the transmitting signal on the zeppelin parked on top of the power station and for the smart female to accompany him into the tunnels- forming three offenses from the top, the middle and from below. Mickey decided to go with Jake and the Doctor finally turned to me.

"You're with me." He said, with a serious expression for once. "Wouldn't want you to somehow team up with the Cybermen against me."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed at his opinion of me. "You really think I would 'team up' with a species such as the Cybermen? It would be more likely for me to team up with bloody Daleks."

He winced at the mention of Daleks but nodded, we were both on the same page. As if I would team with the Cybermen, they only differed from the Daleks on the fact that they wanted to convert instead of exterminating. But other than that, they were both creatures I would enjoy seeing die.

We each took to our paths, I followed the Doctor and the woman into the cooling tunnels.

* * *

The doctor made conversation with the human to cover up the silence, while I followed behind him. The smart human was apparently called Angela Price, and I committed it to memory as the first human female I had met with a working brain.

"Doctor, did that one just move?" Angela asked. I turned towards it to inspect it, I'm pretty sure it was awakening.

" It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." The Doctor replied with a shrug until we noticed a Cyberman moving near them.

"Oh yeah, a torchlight for sure." I mumbled, glaring at the Doctor.

"Not the time for sarcasm Rani." He replied quickly. "They're waking up. Run!"

They start running away from the rudy archaic pieces of mental until they reach a ladder at the end of the tunnel. The Doctor climbs up first. I turned my back at him and look at the Cybermen reaching towards us.

"Hurry the hell up would you!" I declared, putting myself in front of the human with my sonic ring up and ready to attack. "I can blow up a few but there's a 60-second recharge between each pulse and this body is too pretty to die, I haven't even taken it up for a spin yet."

"Get up! Quick!" Angela says to the doctor. "They're coming! Open it! Open it!"

The Doctor finally opens the trapdoor and climbs up, the human starts to move up when the Cybermen are about to reach me. When I feel the human climb out I activate a pulse and run up the ladder, the Doctor grabs my hand and pulls me up just when another wave of Cybermen reach us. We close the trapdoor again and the Doctor seals it with the screwdriver.

"Oh, good team, Mrs. Moore." He said smiling at the human before turning to me with a cheeky grin. "Really? Too pretty to die? Oh, this you has a larger ego than before. I thought that was impossible."

"I was just stating the obvious." I replied with a shrug. Rina had quite the ego so that plus Rani equals an even bigger ego so he wasn't that wrong.

He looked amused at my response and the three of us carried on through the tunnels.

* * *

At least until we were interrupted by yet another Cybertrash. "You are not upgraded."

"Yeah?" Angela said defiantly. "Well, upgrade this." She threw a small rod with copper wire wrapped around it at the Cyberman which stuck to its metal causing it to spark up and collapse on the ground.

"What the hell was that thing?" The Doctor asks in shock.

"From the effects, I would say an archaic electromagnetic bomb." I replied, taking a look at the metallic rod.

"Yes." Angela agreed. "Although that's top of the line technology, not archaic. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit."

"You figured right." The Doctor said. "Now, let's have a look. Know your enemy. A logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look." He took out the logo on the chest of the Cybermen, we could see a mix of electronics and human flesh inside.

"Is that flesh?" The human asks shocked.

"Hmmm." The doctor hummed in agreement. "Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything."

"The emotional inhibitor suppresses certain chemicals in their brains, such as the chemicals that a human produces when feeling joy or fear. It's how I could code the magnetic pulse to target their brains." I added, studying the interiors of the machine.

"But why?" Angela asked. "Why stop the feelings? What's the point."

"It's still got a human brain." The Doctor explained. "Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane."

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human? " The human asked shocked.

"Many other species have emotions, it's not a human thing." I mumbled rolling my eyes, humans often forgot that the animals they ate also felt emotions. The Doctor glanced at me, obviously earing me before he glanced at the human. He probably thought this wasn't the time and place to have a discussion about our divergent points of view and he would be correct.

"Because they have to." The Doctor replied until the machine spoke.

"Why am I cold?" The Cyberman asked, with fear in its voice.

"Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel." Yes Angela, thank you for stating the obvious.

"We broke the inhibitor." The Doctor explained. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"The chemicals in its brain must be fighting each other for dominance, it seems fear is the obvious winner. I wonder if the brains if functional enough to access it's memory banks, this is fascinating." I said to myself, observing the specimen.

"Why so cold?" It repeated once more.

"It's not the time for science experiments Rani, it's not a lab rat." The Doctor said, glaring at me to shut me up. "Can you remember your name?"

"Sally." The Cybermen replied. "Sally Phelan."

"You're a woman." Angela said astonished. I rolled my eyes, what's it humans and the sex of things? Rina didn't seem to care and she was human.

"Where's Gareth?" Sally the Cybermen asked.

"Who's Gareth?" The human asked.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before." The Cyberman said, and with my earth knowledge that came from Rina, I understood.

"You're getting married." Angela said, obviously pitying the thing.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold." Sally said.

"It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." The Doctor said, as he put the sonic screwdriver inside the chest cavity of the Cybermen and switched her off, putting her out of her misery.

Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key." The Doctor said. "The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realize what they are."

"The perfect anti-virus, would you look at that." I said with a small chuckle. I didn't need to look at him to see that he was looking at me with an arching brow, studying what I had just said.

"And what happens then?" Angela asked.

" I think it would kill them." The Doctor said, not sure if he should. "Could we do that?"

"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." Angela declares, before standing up. All of a sudden a Cyberman appears behind her and grabs her shoulder, quickly killing her via electrocution.

"No! No, you didn't have to kill her!" The Doctor rages, oncoming storm coming right up. I remain silent observing the machine.

"Sensors detect two binary vascular system. You are unknown upgrades. You will be taken for analysis." The Cyberman said grabbing both of us by the arms with strength.

"Should I?" I murmured to the Doctor, before glancing at my finger.

He silently shook his head and I nodded in understanding, this thing was taking us right where we wanted to be we might as well take a free ride.

To the central control room, we go.

To be continued ...


	5. Tin Cans Go Boom

"We've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue us." The Doctor said, looking at me with an optimist smile.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll put all my hope in the hands of the apes." I said sarcastically. "Please, that wouldn't happen even If I had been pub-crawling in the J star cluster!" I turned my head and saw two humans that had also been captured. "Would you look at that, they sure can rescue us."

"Oh well, never mind." The Doctor said, rolling his eyes at my sarcastic remarks before turning towards the humans. "You okay?"

"Yeah. But they got Jackie." Rose replied, with Pete explaining. "We were too late. Lumic killed her."

"Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic?" The Doctor sneered at the Cybermen. "Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?"

"Lord and Master?" I said to myself, not bothering to notice if the Doctor heard me or not. "Someone already has copyrights on that title."

"He has been upgraded." Cybertrash replied.

"So he's just like you?" The Doctor asked.

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." The Cyberman said as a door opened and a Cyberman was wheeled out in an upgraded wheelchair.

"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator." The Lumic Cybertrash declared, all of us looking at him.

I looked at it and couldn't help the laugh that escaped my throat, making all of the humans and the Cybermen look at me. "I'm sorry, really, it's just that it's hilarious. I mean look at it, a robot in a wheelchair? It's pathetic and they call it superior. Funnier than this only a Dalek in a wheelchair." I let out between laughs.

"5 minutes..." The Doctor said, throwing me an exasperated look. "Can you not insult other species for 5 minutes? Would it kill you?"

"Yes, I can't and yes it would." I replied without looking at him, still grinning at the robot in a wheelchair.

Before anybody could say anything else the earpods were unconnected and the humans started running out of the factory afraid for their lives.

"That's my friends at work." The Doctor bosted. "Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will."

"I have factories waiting on seven continents." The Cyberboss replied. "If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity."

"And imagination? What about that?" The Doctor questioned. "The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!"

"Why are you trying to reason with the tin can?" I groaned, this was pointless.

"What is your name?" The tin can asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"A redundant title." Lumic replied. "Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

"Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human." The Doctor ranted on. "But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"I agree with the stupid part." I said.

"And you, what is your name?" Lumic asked, looking at me.

"I'm the Rani, but really don't sully my name by saying it you piece of ancient technology," I replied with a sneer.

"He's proud of his emotions." Lumic said, turning to the Doctor before looking at me. "Are you?"

"It's not a matter of pride, It's a matter of inteligence." I replied, as if I was explaining it to a two-year-old human child. "Emotions are useful because without them you cannot possibly make an educated guess about another species that also has them, you would simply not understand what drives them. You would not be able to make intelligent deductions on their actions."

"But have both of you known grief, and rage, and pain?" Lumic asked us both.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor replied glancing at me.

"We're Time Lords, we live in grief and rage and pain." I replied with a cold smirk. "It's basically coded in our DNA."

"And they hurt, do they not?" The Cyberboss inquired. "I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

"And go metal head?" I scoffed. "Sorry, I'm just starting to enjoy the blonde."

"You might as well kill me." The Doctor snarkily replied.

"Then I take that option." It replied and I touched my ring ready to attack, as if I would let some robot off me.

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller." The Doctor said. "You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"Hearts." I corrected. "You've been hanging with the humans too much if you forget you have two hearts."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own." Lumic declared.

"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world." The Doctor replied, speaking towards the camera that was flashing red light.

"If they weren't complete monkeys that is." I said, standing next to the Doctor. "If they were, it would justify my thesis about the lack of intelligence of the human race."

The Doctor glanced at me before looking back at the camera. "Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days."

"Really, even chimpanzees can do it." I added.

"Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er... what was it, Pete? Binary what?" The Doctor asked, turning to Pete.

"Binary nine." Pete Tyler replied.

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends." The Doctor said, finishing his rather long speech. But again the apes probably needed explicit orders to follow.

"Your words are irrelevant." Lumic said.

"Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats on your phone." He continued to babble and even I was getting a headache. Nari was thinking about multiple ways to shut him up, some rather inventive really.

"You will be deleted." Cybertrash declared, and I rolled my eyes. If it had said exterminated instead of deleted I would have already blown its brain to bits.

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favorite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place. By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else." The Doctor ranted until Rose's phone beeped with a text. It seemed the apes had some functional brain cells.

"It's for you." Rose said, handing the phone to the Doctor.

"Like this." The doctor declared, putting the phone into a docking station, that for some miracle had the perfect size for it. The code was immediately transmitted and the Cybermen cried out in pain. The code appeared on every computer screen. The Cybermen clutched their heads in pain, starting to understand what they had become.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor apologized to one Cybermen near him that had looked at itself in a shiny piece of metal. Others decided to terminate themselves by blowing up their heads.

"What have you done?" Lumic demanded.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" The Doctor replied.

"I guess this is the part where he goes Terminator on us and where we run?" I asked the Doctor, who grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we ran away from Lumic.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" Lumic screamed madly.

* * *

They ran while things started to explode all over the place. The emergency was blocked by writhing cybermen.

"There's no way out." The doctor said as more explosions and fires broke out in the factory.

"It's Mickey." Rose said checking her phone. "He says to head for the roof."

They ran up a mental staircase as fire break out behind them, the Cybermen burning along and exploding. When they reach they find Mickey flying a zeppelin, and I groan.

"Yeah, if we don't die from the explosion it's going to be from the human flying that thing into the ground." I said looking at the Doctor. "I bet even your none existing driving skill is nothing compared to the human's."

"This you is such a pessimist." The Doctor replied, nodding towards the rope ladder that had just fallen out of the zeppelin. "See, he's got it."

"You've got to be kidding." Pete said, looking at the rope.

"Rose, get up." The Doctor said, making Rose get a move on. They each started climbing on and the zeppelin started to rise into the air.

"We did it!" Rose declared. "We did it!"

Then all of a sudden something heavy pulls the ladder, nearly making them lose their grip. They look down to see Cybertrash Lumic. The Doctor takes out his screwdriver and hands it to Pete.

"Pete! Take this! Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it!" The Doctor said.

"Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" Pete said holding the screwdriver against the rope. The rope finally gave out and Lumic falls into the exploding Power station.

* * *

The Doctor and his humans went to Lambeth Pier where he had parked his Tardis and I sneaked away to check on my tardis that had been parked a few meters away from them. I opened the front door of my Tardis, that was still disguised as a phone box, to find that she had gotten some help from her older sister but now was, unfortunately, in the process of redesigning herself.

Well, there goes my plan to take a ride back to my universe without the Doctor noticing. That only left one option, which Nari refused quite loudly. I grabbed my head, trying to shut her up since I didn't have much time.

I let my Tardis doing her thing and walked back to the Doctor in a bit of a hurry. I didn't have much time.

By the time I arrived the Doctor was shaking Mickey hands, saying his goodbyes.

The moment he saw me he gave me a wide grin. "There you are. I thought you wanted to stay here in this primitive alternate world with the apes."

"Not the time Doctor." I said as I started to bleed from my nose. "I can't believe I'm going to say this."

The Doctor noticed the blood on my face and pulled my face by the cheeks with both of his hands. "What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" He asked, frowning down at me with concern.

"Listen, I can't believe I'm saying this but I need a favor." I said, getting dizzy. Nari was even louder now and Rina was worried. "My Tardis is fixing itself up, bring her along. She looks like a red telephone box, she's over there."

"Of course." He replied glancing at my tardis before grabbing when my legs lost their strength. "What wrong? Tell me!"

"I told you, this regeneration went wrong." I said, forcing myself to stay awake. "I've been running on sass and coffee for the past month. Please tell me you aren't a complete idiot..."

"Says the one running around with a messed up regeneration." He growled looking down at her with shock.

"Please tell me you have a zero room." She practically begged.

"Of course." I heard him say as I lost consciousness.

Thankfully he wasn't a complete idiot.


	6. Things Left Unsaid

Everything stood still, silence prevailed. For the first time in days, I could hear myself think. Not Rina and not Nari, me. I might be both of them, I might even agree with most of their thoughts, but in no way did we think the same. They were the polar opposite of each other, while I was the equator. The middle ground, the peacekeeper.

I opened my eyes, after a second of getting used to the silence to find myself face with someone I wasn't expecting. In front of me was none other than Rina Minoru in all her Asian and gothic glory. I almost jumped, she was so close. She smiled silently at my reaction, before pulling me into a hug.

"You're even hotter than I expected." She blurted out, using her eyes to check down my body. "Seeing it through your eyes in the mirror was something but damn, you're Meghan Markle hot but blonde."

"Give her some breathing space." Someone said from behind me, a voice I recognized from my memories.

I turned around to find myself face to face to the third Rani. The long dark hair, the slightly tanned skin, the green eyes at the sassy smirk. Hell, even her outfit brought back memories. The purple dress with the tacky black necklace made of bead drones I had used in an infiltration mission during the war.

"Nari?" I asked, because even if it looked like the Third it didn't act like her.

"Yes." She replied with a nod. "I'm taking this form because well, I really didn't feel like using the last two and having the same form as you would be too confusing."

"We're in my head right?" I deduced, glancing at Rina who had taken a seat on the sofa next to Nari. They were in the Library of the Time Academy, or at least a representation of it.

"Yes." Nari replied. "We've each secluded our thoughts to a region of your mind, we'll still be in here and quite active but it won't affect you. We'll still have our individual thoughts and emotions but I've put up a barrier between each subconscious."

"It's kind of cool." Rina added grinning. "It's like we're in the room of requirement from Harry Potter. I want a lolita dress and bam, I'm wearing it. Or if I want to rewatch Buffy episodes a television will just pop out of nowhere with the DVD set."

"I see." I nodded, understanding. "In here you have access to all our memories, books you've read and the like. Plus it's inside my head so the only thing stopping you is your imagination really."

"Oh, intelligence. The human part of her didn't ruin you after all." Nari said nodding at Rina.

"At least you got your emotional intelligence from me." Rina said, snacked back. "Unlike some dragon lady we know, you'll be able to get some for sure."

"Quiet." I hissed loudly before they could get on with yet another pointless fight. One month of this was enough already. They silently glared at each other before turning towards me.

"Good, there's no point in fighting." I said, feeling like a mother disciplining her children. "We're all in the same ship here if you've failed to notice."

"Worse than that, we're literally in the same ship as the Doctor." Nari said with a groan. "The little pest isn't going to let us out of his sight until he figures out what's going on. I can't believe you asked him for a favor, he's not going to let you forget it for at least five centuries."

"It was either that or forcing another regeneration which would not have fixed the problem." I replied with a shrug, not that worried about the Doctor.

"I can't believe we're in the Doctor's Tardis, this is so cool." Rina said in a giddy tone. "Maybe we can go on adventures together. Come on Rani you know you want to, and I want to see it live man."

"No way in hell." Nari growled, glaring daggers at the human. "We've got our own beautiful Tardis and there's plenty of planets and races I haven't experimented on yet."

"Yes, we know you're a female version of Dr. Frankeinstein Nari, no need to tell us twice." The goth Asian said with a chuckle. "But yeah we've got a Tardis, that's pretty sweet."

"It is." I said with a grin. All of time and space, next stop everywhere. "I'm not going to be one of the Doctor's companion pets Rina, but that doesn't mean I can't come to bother him whenever I feel like it."

"As long as you torture him a bit." Nari agreed with a small smile.

"And as long as you come to bother him during some of his adventures." Rina compromised, and I nodded in agreement. It was hard work pleasing both of them, but we were one so I knew exactly which buttons I could push.

"Now then, It seems I've healed and it's time to go face the Oncoming Storm." I said, pulling Rina into a hug while warmly patting Nari in the shoulder. They each gave me a nod.

"Don't forget, you might not be listening to us 24/7 but we're listening to you so if you need anything just _think_ about it." Rina said before sending me a wink.

A fraction of a second later and I was back in the world of the living.

* * *

I walked into the console room and saw the Doctor leaning over the console checking the data readings until he froze like a statue, obviously having felt my presence in the room. He turned around and stared at me in silence with a blank expression in his face.

"Hello." I greeted, wiggling my fingers in his direction.

"The sleeping beauty awakes." He greeted back, still empty of emotion.

"I had a nice nap." I replied with a shrug. Nari was right, he really wasn't going to let this go which meant I had to go for distraction. "A girl needs her beauty sleep."

His eyes flashed as his mouth twitched in a grimace before he crossed the room in large strides until he was a step away from me. "What did you do?" He demanded. "Whatever happened to you wasn't a normal bad regeneration."

"It was probably the bad regeneration mixed in the caffein addiction." I replied with a fake smile. "Better stick with tea next time."

"Look at me." He demanded, growling in my face. "Stop avoiding the question and tell me the truth."

"Where's your human?" I asked, avoiding the issue, as I stepped around him and carried on into the room. "We wouldn't want the human the see this, would we?"

"Rose is home." The replied with a quick nod, obviously impatient. "Stop avoiding the issue here, what did you do?"

"Why do you keep insisting I did something?" I asked loudly, clenching my fits as I turned towards him in anger.

"Because I scanned you before I put you in the zero room, your readings were off the charts." He said pointing at me. "I've never seen readings like that, not even in Time Lords. I'm worried, please tell me."

"Really?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You're worried? About me? Wow, am I suppose to believe you?"

"Yes!" He declared with wide eyes as if he wasn't believing what I was saying. "Because I care."

"Well, that's new." I replied with a mocking half-smile. "You never cared before, you never even pretended to care."

"What gave you that stupid idea?" He howled back, closing in on me, as he aggressively ran his hands through his hair. "I get it, you're mad at me and you have every right to be. What I did, when I used the Moment... I can never take it back but I didn't have a choice. I really didn't, it was either Gallifrey or the universe. I had to make the call because no one else could. No one else would. So punch me if you must, scream at me, tell me what a horrible person I am for destroying our planet but don't you dare keep whatever is affecting your health from me because you're the only one I've got! And I'm the only one you've got, so trust me!"

I blankly stared at him for a second before I swung my right hook into his idiotic face. He wasn't expecting me to actually punch him because he straightened himself after the shock passed and touched his bruised face with wide eyes. He gapped at me for five full seconds until he finally shrieked out. "Owwww."

I rolled my eyes at his theatrics, as if he never had been punched before.

"You think I'm angry about the Moment? You think that why I don't trust you?" I asked with a forced laugh. "I'm not stupid, I knew about the Final Sanction. They all went mad, but then again they were following a mad messiah. Are you telling me that if the humans were in a war for their existence and somebody brought back their bloody Jesus from the dead they wouldn't follow him to hell and back? Because Rassilon was our Time Lord Jesus, a crazy pants Jesus mind you, but a Messiah all the same. The apes would have probably been worse than us. You think I don't understand your actions but, unlike you, I was there for _all_ of the war."

He stood in front of me, still touching his cheek, but he had long since closed his mouth. His breath was shallow and his hands were closed into fists but he remained there, just staring.

"Romana let you gallivant around the universe because you refused to fight but the rest of us weren't given such a choice. I understand perfectly well why, and I can also see why you want me to scream and hate you." I continued staring at his glittering eyes as I noticed his slumped shoulders.

"You want to feel guilty because you've seen monsters, because you know monsters don't feel guilt and deep down the possibility of not feeling it frightens you more than anything else in the universe." I touched his cheek as a tear slid down his skin. "But that's not why at all."

"Tell me why." The Doctor whispered, practically begging me.

"Coward." I replied because he didn't dare ask the question. "You don't really want to know because you're afraid of the answer."

He stared at me for a second until he chined up to look at me with a resolved look in his face. I almost smiled because, really, the mopping and the crying didn't suit him at all. He was meant to stand with a confident smile when facing adversity, now this was the Doctor.

"Tell me why you don't trust me Rani." He demanded and this time I could barely hide the smile, until I got serious because what I had to say had to be heard. It had to be said. I didn't want to carry Nari's grudges with me so it was time for brute honesty.

"Two reasons really." I started preparing myself for the raw wounds I was about to open. "They actually also give you an answer that I know you have been wondering about."

He pulled down my hand from his cheek but kept it in his own, putting pressure on it as if to tell me to get on with it.

"Do you remember our time in the academy?" I asked, this time letting out a chuckle as I remembered our misadventures. "Me, you and _him_. The inspired, the runaway and the mad. Quite the trio if I don't say so myself."

"I remember." He replied quietly, but I could see the small twist in the corner of his lip.

"You two mostly spent your time doing two things." I recalled. "You tried to prove that the other was wrong about the most absurd things and each of you tried to make me decided the victor. But I never did, because you were both equally idiotic. Both stupid idiotic brats with your little spars that everybody knew was just your weird way of flirting. I was the middle ground that made sure you never took it too far. Until you took that away from me."

He listened and his shock grew, as if he had never really thought about it.

"You left!" I accused, using my free hand to stab my finger into his chest as I continued to look him in the eye. "You stole a Tardis and left to see the stars. No goodbye, no letter. Hell, not even a bloody post-card. We searched for you, we were desperate to know where you went. Hell, we kidnapped some CIA agent that was hired to find you to figure out where you were. But you? You didn't care! In the long list of companions you abandoned, The Master and I were the bloody first."

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at me as if he was looking at me for the first time in a long time.

"Shut up, I'm not finished." I said, shutting him up.

"For being selfish, for leaving to search for something that made you happy in this vast universe, for breaking the chains that suffocated us in Gallifrey, I could have forgiven you. It was something all of us wanted, I understood. But for him, I can't forgive." I declared, pulling away from him and turning away from him.

"You never listened, he told you so many times but you never believed him. The noise in his head was real, It wasn't part of his madness it was the cause. You misdiagnosed Doctor. But I'm rational above all else, I don't blame you for his actions. That was all him, but I blame you for pushing him over the edge much quicker than it should have been." I growled out, letting out all the rage that Nari had kept hidden for centuries.

"You left and he fell, even I couldn't help enough." I finished with a heavy sigh. "If you had remembered us, your friends, we could have figured a way to help him. But you didn't, and you left me no choice. You left and I had to stay, I had to choose. So I choose him, I helped him with his plans time and time again even if that meant going against you."

I controlled my shaking hands, closing them into fists, while taking a large breath to reign in my emotions before I turned to look at him.

The Doctor stood a meter away from me looking at me with tears running down his face, more broken that I had ever seen him. Because deep down he knew I was right. The three of us had made a promise as children, to travel the universe together, and he had been the oath breaker.

He finally moved from the spot where he had been frozen, bypassed me and reached the console with his back to me. He lifted his head as if he searching for inner strenght until his fist punched the console, fulled with hate and rage. I looked at him but remained silent, he needed a minute.

I heard him let out a shaky breath until he turned towards me, this time with understanding. He digested what I just told him and knew what was coming. I could have already left, and he would never see me again. I could see my Tardis in the corner of the room, she was ready to go, but I stayed because neither of us wanted to end this conversation like this.

"If I apologize again will you punch me?" He let out with a grim smile.

"What do you think?" I asked with a lopsided smile. I didn't want an apology, I didn't want anything really. Just what he had just given me was enough, understanding. We had hurt each other enough already.

"I think you're going to walk into that beautiful red box of a Tardis." He said, leaning against the console with a tired look. "I checked, she's ready to go off into the universe. By the way, I might have broken her chameleon circuit. It's a box, I thought he could match."

I silently glared at him, before glancing at my Tardis in the corner. It really had a beautiful shade of red, even if it had a primitive and ape design.

"Well..." I replied slowly, as I walked towards it. "It does have a lovely shade of red."

I reached her and softly patted the front door with my hand before I calmly turned to look at the Doctor. He was crying again, the baby, but this time he had a huge smile plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and arched my brow. "What are you crying about now?"

"You're leaving." He replied, nodding towards my Tardis. "I've just found you and you're leaving."

"It's not the end of the universe you idiot." I said, putting my hand on my hip. Really talking to him was like talking to a time tot.

"I'm going to miss you." He admitted sheepishly.

"You've grown dumber, must be the ape company you keep." I snarked with a tight-lipped smile. "I'm the only one left to stop you from imploding all of time and space. I have a stupid detector that will go off when you're being a menace to the universe."

He stared without blinking for a whole second until the smile on his face turned genuine. Idiot, took you a whole second to understand that?

I stepped into my Tardis and glanced behind my shoulder.

"See you later, _Theta_."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so probably one of the most emotionally draining chapters I've ever written in my life. I'm literally dead. I've never watched Old Who but I did research the Rani, the Doctor, and the Master's relationship enough to realise there was some deep emotional baggage there that I needed to write down.**

 **I've decided to imagine the Third Rani as Hannah John-Kamen who's British and awesome in the Killjoys. I'll have some very lovely, and rates violent ideas, for a few chapters featuring her. I'll also possibly borrow some ideas from Killjoys. It still just an idea.**

 **There's also Rina, who I imagine as Lyrica Okano. She's awesome in the Runaways.**

 **I've been updating this fic daily for the past few days because I'm full of inspiration. However, I'm returning home tomorrow and my computer is broken. I've been basically hijacking my aunt's computer so I'm not sure when I'll update again. Keep vigilant mates.**

 **By the way, someone questioned what a zero room was so I've decided to leave here a brief explanation: Zero rooms were used by Timer Lord in times of difficult regenerations or to rapidly heal. Inside the Time Lords were cut off from the random electrical and radiological influences of the rest of the universe. Which made them ideal for neurological healing.**


	7. The Rani Versus The Universe

The Tardis flew about in the time vortex, and I stayed seated on the floor of the console room for sometime. The new decoration was fantastic, it matched her personality perfectly. A bit futuristic with a dash of old. Instead of the old golden walls now it had more a silver tint, with the floor being mostly transparent. The lights on the wall were a bright green, giving the room an earthly vibe.

New Tardis for a new Rani, simply brilliant. Expect that while the Tardis knew exactly what she wanted, I didn't. I was born of two subconscious, a regenerated personality like no one has ever seen. Mostly Time Lord with a dash of humanity, a hybrid really.

And this hybrid really needed a new look, or at least a shower to kill off the ape germs and a new set of clothes. I dashed through the Tardis, who had just been primed with my biological imprint after I operated her for the first time to launch her into the time vortex, and the sentient beauty that she was helped out by giving me a large bubble bath.

After I soaked up in the bath for quite some time I went in search of a worthy outfit. Generally each regeneration needed a new style to go along with new likes, but I could already tell I was fickle. Much like a human I had the feeling I was going to randomly change styles, much like Time I was in permanent flux.

After trying about twenty something outfits I ended up wearing a red-wine colored shirt, black skinny jeans that showed my new mile-long legs and a pair of black ankle boots. However something was missing. I roamed around the closet that the Tardis had created until I found what I was looking for. I saw it from a distance and I let out a smirk before running to it. It was this beautiful black leather jacket that just screamed punk, I pulled it over my back and walked into the large mirror.

I checked myself out, it looked good but ... something was still missing. I carefully glanced at my face and realised what was missing. The Rina in me was missing her dark make up, except this me would be more punk that goth. At least until I felt like doing a makeover again.

I put on some make up, that the Tardis had randomly created and thrown at my head. Yeah this Tardis was cheeky, but then again she was a War Tardis so she kind of had a right to be. A part of me was against using human products on my skin, never mind the fact that I was already hot without it, but I went along with it. In the end it gave me a darker look, but nothing like what Rina was fond of wearing.

Having done that I walked into the console room and threw myself into the captain chair in a lazy manner. Take a bath, check. Chose clothes, check. Now what? What should I do? Should I go annoy the Doctor? No, too soon! I need a vacation to get the patience to babysit him again.

Where to tho? Both Nari and Rina had some places they wanted to go. Nari mostly had some planets she wanted to visit to acquire experiments for her experiments. Rina wanted to check out the Asian continent in Planet Earth, and try out new eccentric foods.

However I wasn't the previous The Rani, Nari as I call her now, and I wasn't like Rina either. I did enjoy science, I did enjoy experimentation and figuring out the unknown but unlike her I had a sense of morality. Not much mind you, but at least a bit that had come from the human part of me.

So yes I loved science and I would never stop doing experiments but I didn't really feel the need to experiment on living tests subjects if there really wasn't a need. From my memories I knew that Nari could have done most of her experiments without using alive test subjects, she just didn't feel the need to do it the hard way. I, on the other hand, didn't feel like spending my time doing dissections which sounded super boring.

Asia also sounded boring to me, Rina wanted to learn more about her ancestors but me? Sure I liked sushi as much as the next person but I've had enough of earth and the apes to last me lifetime after just one month.

So after I crossed out Earth and Planets with interesting living test subjects what was left was the rest of the universe, which thankfully was quite large. With that in mind I put the destination in random and let the Tardis take me out for a spin across the stars.

* * *

My first random stop annoyed me because it was crawling with apes, my pretty sure it was my Tardis sense of humor coming through. Since the pilot decided no earth, the ship decided to go to a space station in the 378th century created by humans. Eridani-6 was a space station mostly used for trade, fuel and repairs. Which meant it was totally boring for little old me since I had no need for such things.

So instead I went shopping, where there's trade there's bound to be some interesting things. I ended up getting my hands on a Sontaran cordolaine field that effects metals such as copper, I didn't exactly know why such a thing felt important to have but I felt it was something to do with the future. Why would I need something that mostly just stops primitive firearms and their projectiles not to fire? Don't known, unless I asked Rina. I just got a felling when I looked at the thing, like I knew it would be helpful.

I had their memories, but somethings were blurry. Time Lords had great memory capacity, they remember mostly everything in precise detail. So the best I could come up with it was something like what humans experienced as they grew older.

For example,human children learned how to read and write but as they grew older it became rare for them to actually remember the lessons they previously had, but they still retained the knowledge.

My memories of Nari were like that, I didn't remember all of the classes in the Academy as I should have but I retained the information. Of course there were also important memories that remained, humans didn't retain memories of classes because they were boring but they did retain memories of playing with their friends as children because they were fun. Much like that I also remembered social interactions more vividly than other boring events.

However Rina's memories were slightly different. I remembered most of her life, but the details were more prominent in the more recent memories except for on small thing ... Doctor Who. I could recall the first season of what she called the New Who, the rest however not so much. I did have imprints, ideas that remained.

Like 10th Doctor with Rose,battling Cybermen and Daleks in Canary Wharf. Or Martha Jones, the Year that Never Was and the Master. Or even Doctor-Donna versus Davros. Something made sense, others not so much.

I could vaguely recall that Rose, Martha and Donna were the Doctor's pets. How the Daleks, and most importantly Davros,were still alive was a complete mystery. The Year that Never Was sounded like a paradox waiting to happen. The only thing that made somewhat sense was the Master somehow finding a way to still be alive and kicking.

So I really had no idea why I needed some Sontaran cordolaine but I wasn't going to fight my gut feeling. I searched the bazar for other interesting things but nothing else called to me. Half a hour later I was back in the Tardis, I had some Sontaran technology to play that thing was meant to be useful I was going to make it even better.

Nari was a great scientist and while she did create magic while in her lab it wasn't the only thing she was good at. She was completely unstoppable when it came to engineering. It was why the Council wanted to control her so badly, they wanted her in charge of the weapons because they were aware that if any Time Lord could figure out a weapon to mass destruct the Daleks it would be her.

It was why she was put in charge of "The Moment". During the war all of the forbidden doomsday ancient weapons in the Omega Arsenal were wielded against the Daleks except "The Moment" because it hadn't been built, it was just a simple design. A very basic design that had never been completed. As such, because of her ability she was forced not only to complete it but also to make it from scratch. Not many could have done it, but she did even if engineering was just a hobby.

Nari personally preferred neurochemistry, but I on the other hand thought that engineering sounded much more fun. Not just the weapons, but all of it. The things I could create were infinite. Like making this pathetic Sontaran tech a piece of art.

* * *

Time in the vortex was hard to count, but I stayed at least a few days taking the Sontaran field apart while adding some extras. I had the jamming signal target more than just metal, I could shift it to plastic or electronics. I was thinking of other things to add at the moment, if only I could make it work on Dalekanium.

I really wanted to test it on some Autons or some Cybermen, it would be quite the party. Better than that tho, I manage to stash the field into a normal looking metallic bracelet. I was taking fancy accessories to a whole different level.

While the Tardis was great I was growing antsy. The human in me wanted adventure, because I was in a time travelling ship that could explore the universe and instead I was staying inside playing with technology. I put the destination in random again and off I went in search of adventure.

This time the Tardis wasn't a big meanie, I got a human free planet. Now this was the vocation I needed!

* * *

It was Cheem. My vocation was in a jungle world that had talking trees, I'm not sure but my best bet was that the Tardis was messing with me somehow. This ship of mine had some kind of dark sense of humor because I wanted adventure, not hippie talking trees.

The Trees of Cheem were a peaceful race, they kept to themselves and spend most of their days paying respect to their ancestors with boring talks of peace and love. The moment they saw me they knew who I was, they had known about the Time Wars and welcomed me into their mist with open arms.

They only took action against invaders, which I was not. From the Intel I gathered a few years back some human colonists tried to invade Cheem to cut down the Trees, it didn't end well for them. The Trees weren't the only species living in Cheem, another kind lived with the trees in peace. The Trees of Cheem shared a part of their forest with the Vashta Nerada, let's just say only the human bones remained from such an attempt.

A bunch of swarming carnivores living in peace with trees, what a marvel. The Vashta Nerada were the true protectors of this planet because the Trees enjoyed their peace too much to war against colonists. They would have been destroyed if not for the air piranhas, the Trees got lucky really.

I seriously wanted to just grab a bunch of them and send them to Woodstock, now that would be a great social experiment. I'm pretty sure both races would be too high to notice their differences, the Doctor would surely aprove of my way of making humans and trees get along. Even if it was because they were high.

That was another reason why I compared the Trees to hippies, they enjoyed smoking a herb called 'the spice' that apparently grew near the roots of their ancestors. For some species, like humans, it worked mostly like poison but on the Trees of Cheem it had a psychoactive effect that resulted in feeling euphoria and relaxation.

I might also have dabbled into one or two of their gatherings, since the effects on Time Lords were quite similar to the effects on the trees. I was on vocation, I should at least enjoy it. By the time I left I was not only quite relaxed but I had also gotten some great samples.

I got a few samples of the spice, I wanted to figure out what were its biological effects. When I tried it I didn't know what it would do to a Time Lord, I admit I did it without testing it first, but It all went well and I would have detoxed if it was poisonous. But still, a herb that effected superior Time Lord biology was quite the find. I might need to test it on other subjects, the Doctor and the Master are worthy lab rats. Oh the ideas I have.

I also got some samples from the Trees of Cheem, I wondered if I could change my land-mines to turn people into trees but retain they consciousness bit mixing it with some Trees of Cheem DNA. An interesting idea, it's always good to update old inventions.

I stashed the samples in the lab for a latter date and when to the console room to check on the recent readings about the Doctor. In the parallel universe I not only connected our Tardises but also left a small beacon that told me where the hell he was, either to avoid him or to find him when I wanted to.

Apparently he was on Earth, in 1953. I let out a sigh, why couldn't he be in the 20's ? The 50's were boring and the clothes were just a disaster. There's no way I was going to that decade, I might wait for him to go somewhere else.

I launched myself into the captain's seat like a bored cat in the middle of the summer, I wanted to go somewhere else but if I put the Tardis on random again I'm pretty sure this time she was going to drop me on some part of earth. Possibly before the discovery that taking a bath didn't kill you.

"I'm bored." I groaned out loud. "And speaking to myself again."

"What's so bad about speaking to yourself?" A voice replied and I jumped in shock to look to where it came from.

"Rina?" I asked, looking at human me. She was near the console with a silly smile on her face, dressed mostly in black. She had on a short dress with black thighs, a pair of combat boots with heels and a red jacket. Even inside the Tardis she had on some red-tinted sunglasses that matched her jacket while her hair was up in a messy hairdo. Make up wise she had on her epic black lipstick that made her smile more deep.

"Hello other me." She greeted with wave. "You sounded bored, I thought I could give you an idea where to go next."

"Why does it sound like you just want to chose the next destination?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Because I do, but I'm you so... so do you." The Asian girl explained.

"Never mind that, how can I see you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her form.

"Dude, I'm like a hologram or something. I think it's this old girl." Rina replied, nodding at the console. "By the way, we should name her. Just calling her by Tardis seems kind of offensive."

"We can think of a name later." I replied, knowing Rina was thinking about switching around the letters of our name to form yet another stupid name. I better just randomly pick a name for the Tardis later. "From the looks of it the Tardis accessed the part in my brain were you're stored and pulled you out forming a mental link with an holographic image. And here I was thinking I could keep you guys inside my brain without having to deal with you."

"Rude." Rina replied, rolling her eyes. "I just popped in for a visit, you can kick me out later. But first I choose the next adventure."

"Fine." I groaned, walking towards the console. "Where do you want to go? And you better not say earth or anywhere near the Doctors timeline before Pete's universe."

"I want to go to Zairon." Rina declared, already half expecting my response.

"You must be joking." I bemoaned, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's not earth." Rina said, shrugging. "It's just earth-like planet that's ruled by humans, but it also happens to by the planet where the Japanese settled in. It's like ancient japan meets space, there's even an emperor. It's like all my dreams come true. You know you want to!"

"I really don't." I replied, not even a little bit convinced. "And where are you getting your information? Who told you about Zairon?"

"Nari did, I think she was trying to get rid of me but I was actually annoying on purpose to get information." The human consciousness said proudly, the Slytherin was strong within this one. "Did I mention there's samurais?"

I remained quiet as she gave me puppy eyes. It took me a few seconds until I was defeated by the pleading look on her face. I did retain possession of this body while she become a subconscious, and basically lost her universe and life. I owed her one.

"Fine."

Why do I get the felling I'm going to regret this?


	8. The Lost Prince of Zairon

The Tardis landed softly because I, unlike the idiotic moron known as the Doctor, didn't leave the breaks on during a landing.

"There you go, Zairon." I said, turning to Rina. "Go on, take a peek and we'll be on our way somewhere without apes."

"No way, a peek? Are you crazy?" Rina asked a bit pissed off. "There's space samurais outside, probably a castle with an Emperor and who knows ... there's probably ninjas too and you don't want to explore? Not even for a bit?"

"It's an ape planet, ruled by apes which means everything is annoying." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I'm sure it's bound to be as boring as that film you watched once, the planet of the apes I believed it was called."

"Ugh, stop sounding like Nari for a sec would you!" The human consciousness replied. "Don't you forget you're half me too, you're a half ape and I know that you're just being stubborn. Deep down you know you want to explore, if only to criticize the planet and its race."

"I don't see why you want to go so much, sure I'm mostly like Nari but you don't like humans either." I said, not understanding her. "You always preferred solitude to social interactions so why do you want to go out there so much?"

"Just because you're going to explore a planet doesn't mean you actually have to be friendly with the natives you know?" She replied, as if saying the most obvious thing in the universe. "You're right I don't like most humans because even as a human I didn't fit in, but I don't care about the humans in Zairon I just want to see a whole different planet filled with Japanese culture."

"Fine, let's go." I huffed, knowing the human part of me well enough to know she wasn't going to back down. "But I go wherever I please, you're just coming as a voice in my mind that will mostly stay quiet. Or better yet, you'll think before you speak because I don't feel like listening to you babble nonstop."

"Sure." She replied with a grin. "I'll think before I speak."

That grin didn't inspire much confidence, the bloody goth was probably planning something. With a sigh, I grabbed my jacket and my Tardis's keys and left to explore the world known as Zairon.

* * *

Zairon, located in the Andromeda Galaxy, was a planet found by the Japanese after they left earth in the 29th century. They found it in the 32nd century, and by the 35th century, it was already fully populated and operational. Of course, the Japanese always had a thirst for conquering so they eventually decided to conquer the planets around them as well.

They did conquer more planets, two small planets - Ziva and Javra- and their respective moons creating the Principality of Zairon whose capital world was Zairon and which was ruled by the Court of Ishida.

Of course, they then tried to expand even more but they made a mistake because they tried to conquer a planet that already belonged to the Republic of Pyr. For three centuries now, since the 50th century, the Principality of Zairon had been at war with the Republic of Pyr.

Seeing as both of them were independent territories with their own governments the Galatic Authority couldn't interfere although they did offer humanitarian aid to the refugees fleeing the war zones.

The only reason I had agreed to come to Zairon was that it wasn't really affected by the war, which was mostly fought on Javra.

I stepped out of the Tardis and analyzed where I had landed. It was a sunny day out, something you would expect of a planet with two suns. It wasn't too hot tho, obviously it was earlier spring.

I had landed outside the defensive walls of the capital, Tsuyoi, which meant I had to get myself through the guards to get in.

 _You better, it's cool outside but there are no samurais here. That wall looks like the wall of China tho._

I ignored Rina and made my way to where I believed would be an entrance. After a fifteen minute walk, I found one. Luckily there weren't many people around, just two guards dressed in ancient Japanese garbs but armed with both swords and high tech laser guns.

 _Holy shit, it really is ancient Japan meets space... cool !_

"Identify yourself." The guard demanded as I sighed at Rina's gob inside my head.

I grabbed the physic paper from one of my pockets and shoved it in his face, for a while I had forgotten that having voices in my head was extremely annoying. At least Nari kept to herself.

"My lady I had no idea you were coming to Zairon." The guard said in shock after looking at the physic paper, and bowed his head in respect. "It's an honor Lady Hyponia of The Nine."

 _The Nine? Where do I know that from?_

 _From our memories_ , I mentally replied to Rina. _They're allied with Zairon, and the landowners of the Quad. A bunch of pretensions rich bitches that Nari meet during her third regeneration._

"I'm sure it is." I arrogantly replied as a member of The Nine would.

"The city is in chaos, it would not do for you to roam unattended at the moment my Lady." The other guard said, bowing as well.

"What seems to be the problem?" I snottily asked. "I just came to inspect my businesses in the city."

"A tragedy has occurred." The first guard replied. "Our beloved Emperor has been murdered, the killer is still at large.

I fakely gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Who could do such a thing?"

"It seems it was the crown prince, Ryuu Ishida." The man informed. "The city is in lockdown, no one is to get in or out."

 _A murder, how exciting. Get in there!_

"Are you saying I'm just anyone?" I snarked at the guards. "I demand entry or do you which to sever the alliance between the Court of Ishida and The Nine?"

"Of course not my Lady." The second guard hurriedly replied. "That is not our intention."

"Then let me in, at a time like this I must check my businesses to make sure I'm not losing money. Or do you want me to send a missive to the Court about how rude the guards of Zairon are?" I said, narrowing my eyes at both apes.

"Of course, right this way." They said at the same time, leading me straight to the gate. I sent another glare their way and walked into the city like a queen.

Both guards shared a look and sighed in relief as I left their presence.

 _A murdered Emperor killed by the Crown Prince in space Japan, now this sounds like an adventure!_

 _I'm not bloody Sherlock Holmes, I'm not going to go look at the Emperor's dead corpse to find his killer,_ I mentally told Rina. _That sounds like something the Doctor would do, which is something I would not._

 _Then Moriarty the shit out of this instead._

I frowned a bit, but at least that sounded more fun than looking at a corpse. _What do you suggest then?_

 _Find the killer and offer him your help, be a criminal consultant._

 _Well, technically speaking I am an infamous criminal in multiple galaxies and in multiple different times_ , I replied.

 _Exactly_ , Rina said, _plus aren't you curious about why he did it? A few more years and he would be an Emperor. In light novels the ones that murder kings and Emperors are normally the bastard sons or the jealous wives in the Imperial Harem._

 _So you think the guy is innocent?_ I asked, because then this would be a bore.

 _Who cares? We're talking about a prince from space Japan! I'm sure he's a hot samurai with a dark and mysterious past. That's some romance novel shit right there._

 _Please, for all that is scientifically proved, control yourself and be quiet or I'll take a turn back and jump into the Tardis._ I replied, and she eventually quieted down.

Now, where to find this lost prince of Zairon?

* * *

Now if you were a prince on the run where would you hide?

Now if you weren't a complete idiot you wouldn't hide in the rich parts of the city, because even if that's the only parts you have been to they would also be the most searched ones. If you were smart you would go for the lowtown, where the beggers and the thieves roam.

Then again this guy wasn't that smart if he killed the Emperor and was stupid enough to get caught. But still, I'm going to presume he has some brain cells that work.

If he went to the lowtown the best place to be would be in a place where the information could reach him, somewhere where he could find out what was happening on the streets. Probably to find a weakness in the guard's schedule to find a way out of the city. So, to the largest pub it was.

It was easy to find the biggest and most crowded pub in the city. It was called Yopparai, which in English meant drunken lass. I got myself a bottle of sake and took a seat in one of the corners, where I could see the whole place.

I drank quietly observing the people who roamed the place. Most of them were sky pirates, assholes who once upon a time stole a ship and decided to steal more shit. Those were easy to spot, either by their sake infested smell or they wannabe Jack Sparrow hats.

Some thieves, who I could spot by the way they looked at the money pouches of the passed out drunks. Even one or two assassins, I knew that by the way they silently walked.

Of all of those only one person stood out, by the fact they were none of those things. He was sitting on the other side of the room, also in the corner. His face was covered by the dark hood of his cloak, but I could make out the shape of a sword hidden in his back. He stood rigid, carefully observing the people in the room. If that wasn't a big clue, he also had his back to the wall, obviously being cautious about being attacked from behind.

I sipped the rest of sake from my cup, grabbed the bottle that was still half full and walked towards the mysterious figure.

Without giving a damn I sat down in front of him and filled his empty cup with sake before taking a sip myself, straight from the bottle.

"I'm not interested." He said, looking at me.

"What makes you think I am?" I replied, arching my brow at him.

"You did just give me a drink." He replied in a low voice.

"You looked like you needed it." I replied with a shrug.

He looked at me, even if I could barely see his eyes and carefully raised the glass to his lips downing it quickly.

"Thanks." He replied, as if telling me silently to go away now.

"Don't be like that." I said with a large smile. "I came all the way to the most disgusting pub in this goddam town to give you a hand."

"Who are you?" He growled out, his hand silently moving toward his sword.

"Me?" I asked, with an innocent expression on my face. "Just a gal who was bored and decided to help out another wanted felon."

Before he could reply to me, the front door of the pub was kick open, frightening the drunks inside.

"By order of Emperor Hiro Ishida you shall show your identification." The Guard that kicked the door said as a few more guards entered the pub. "We are looking for the killer of Emperor Tetsuya, Ryuu Ishida."

The drunks started to comply, showing their IDs. I looked to where the wanted man in question was sitting to find the place empty, I looked around and found him stealthy walking towards one of the windows.

He was about to escape when one of the guards noticed him. "You there, stop in the name of the Emperor."

The Prince turned quickly to look at the guard and I saw his face.

 _Damn, he's hot. Can we get some of that?_

He didn't stop for long, quickly jumping out of the window. In a rush, all of the guards left and ran down after him.

 _What are you waiting for? The hot Prince is in need of rescuing!_

I rolled my eyes at Rina's fangirling babble, downed the rest of the bottle of sake and ran out of the pub.

* * *

I commandeered a vehicle and promptly drove to where I could hear the sounds of swords clashing against each other. People were running down the other way, no one wanted to be caught in between a fight between the guards and the royal killer.

When I finally arrived I saw about five dead guards on the floor, while Ryuu Ishida was still battling three of them on his own. I could have gotten out of the bike I had stolen and helped him but he looked like he had everything under control, so why bother.

He eventually struck down two more guards, he only had one more opponent to defeat now. Although this guard seemed to be more fierce than the others, my bet was that he was a General.

"Traitor." The General growled, slashing his sword at the Prince.

Ryuu stopped the enemy sword from striking his heart and replied loudly. "I am not!"

 _Great, so he's innocent._

 _At least that means he isn't dumb enough to kill an Emperor and get caught_ , I replied to Rina. _He does, however, have a smart enemy because not everyone can kill an Emperor and pin it on his own son._

 _You're going to help him right?_

 _Going back now would just be wasted effort, wouldn't it?_ I replied.

 _Now that's more like it._

I let out a smile at Rina enthusiasm and looked at the battle in front of me. Ryuu had been injured, either by the General or one of the Guards and was starting to lose strength. He would lose against a full-strength opponent as the General in such a state.

The Prince lost the grip on his sword, and the General raised his own to strike him down dead. Ryuu didn't look afraid of death, he just looked angry. I thought this had gone on long enough.

Before the sword pierced his skin, I lifted the gun I had also borrowed from the sky pirate who I stole the bike from and shot the General in the head. His body easily crumbled to the floor, lifeless.

Ryuu Ishida looked up to see his enemy dead and the turned around to look at me in shock.

"I had a friend who used to say that you should always take a gun for a sword fight, it comes in handy." I said with a smirk, remembering one of the Master's old sayings.

"Who are you?" The Lost Prince of Zairon asked in awe.

"I'm the Rani and the only person in this city that doesn't particularly want to kill you." I replied, a bit amused at his shocked expression. "Get on Princeling, I don't have all day."

He shakily grabbed his swords from the ground and hopped on the bike. I smirked as he clumsily put his hands on my hips to grab on to something, and stepped on the pedal and drove us off away from that mess.

 _How romantic, you saved a prince. This is the part where you kiss him and drive into the sunset._

 _Can you shut up for two bloody seconds?!_

 **A/N: UPDATE! Before anything else, Zairon and most of its history and characters belong to the tv show called Dark Matter from the sci-fi channel ... I was super sad when they canceled that. The Nine belong to Killjoys, also from the sci-fi channel... at least that one hasn't been canceled yet. How did you like it? Or did you hate it? Tell me in the comments below! Also, Happy new year dear readers ;)**

 **xx, Ritz-chan**


	9. Headshot

"Well, hurry up and tell me your story." I said as I walked into my Tardis and threw my jacket into the nearest seat. "Who framed you?"

When nobody replied I turned around to look at the Prince of Zairon to find him gaping in shock at my lovely Tardis. "Yes, it's beautiful on the outside and bigger on the inside. Moving on, blah blah blah."

"How is this possible? This technology is beyond everything I've ever seen." Ryuu Ishida said in awe.

"Because you're just a frog in the bottom of a well." I replied rolling my eyes. How could human technology ever compare with Time Lord technology? Please bitch, they shouldn't even be put in the same sentence much less compared. "Moving on, explain."

"Right." He replied, with a serious look on his face this time. "The Empress murderer my Imperial Father to put her son on the throne."

"Really?" I asked disappointedly. "Boring. I was hoping for, I don't know, space ninjas?"

"I apologize if my enemies aren't interesting enough for you, my Lady." The Prince replied, obviously annoyed.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't left town yet, when I'm pretty sure you could. I mean you did tell me of the passage to pass through the city walls to reach the Tardis. " I said after giving it a thought. "Sure you want to prove your innocence, but you aren't an idiot. You should have already left to find allies to reconquer the throne and prove your innocence. Instead, you stayed behind, why?"

"Impressive." He calmly replied. "Your deduction displays your intellect."

"Stop bootlicking and talk already." I replied, narrowing my eyes. Princes and Kings and the lot, a bunch of politicians with sweet words. At least before they stab you in the back after they no longer have any use for you.

"After I was unjustly accused of murder I managed to escape from the dungeons with the help of an old friend. However, before I left the castle I was found by a group of samurai that serve the Empress." He explained. "I escaped due only to my luck because those men were no ordinary warriors."

"Some elite group trained in secret or something?" I asked, although not very interested. I mean I was hoping for more, for a moment there I thought is was going to be interesting. I should have ignored Rina and stayed in the Tardis tweaking with some tech.

"Yes, but that wasn't the only particularity that those men displayed." He replied. "I stabbed one of them through the heart, not only did it not kill him but my sword was coated with green blood instead of red."

My eyes widened in shock before I quickly turned to look at his face, to check for any kind of lie. "What did you just say?" I demanded. Well, this might have gotten more interesting than I first realized.

"I kid you not, those men did not bleed red but green." Ryuu replied with a solemn look. "They were stronger than anything I have ever fought before, even a sword through the heart didn't stop them. Before I can leave to find allies I must find more information on these men, or else any hope is slim."

"According to you their strength, reflexes and endurance were enhanced to extreme levels, as well as gaining the ability to rapidly heal, correct?" I questioned, I wanted to be sure.

"Yes." He replied with a nod.

"Did you notice their expressions?" I inquired. "Did they show an extreme lack of empathy or any kind of emotions really?"

"The man I ran through with my sword didn't even flinch." Ryuu said with a nod. "Do you know anything?"

"From the looks of it, Zairon has a Hullen invasion! Fucking great." I replied with a growl, although I was less bored now. A Prince wrongly accused of murder in space japan was so-so, but add an alien threat that I despise- now that's fun.

"Hullen invasion? Explain." The Prince demanded information.

"The Hullen are a race of humans bonded with an invasive neuroparasite." I replied thinking about the time the Third Rani had dealt with them. Expect she dealt with them during the 56th century, and I was currently in the 53rd century, so they were still out and about.

"Neuroparasite? I don't understand." He replied frowning.

"Of course you don't understand you're not a neurochemist." I snarked, still feeling somewhat frustrated with the appearance of those bugs.

"Let me put it into words a monkey can understand, they are mind-altering micro bugs that live in a specific liquid called 'the green plasma'. These mind-fucking bugs can bond with multiple species, but for some strange reason, they prefer humanoid species like humans. When the bond is complete the bonded looks like before but they have various superhuman abilities that set them apart. Like enhanced strength, reflexes, endurance and healing. The bonding process, however, damages the individual's anterior insular cortex and the hypothalamus, suppressing the capacity for empathy and bonding." I explained.

"In exchange for empathy they receive such strength?" Ryuu inquired as if it was a good exchange.

"Don't be an idiot, there isn't a free meal in this world princeling. The bonded with the neuroparasite develop a hive mind within their species, that allows them to access memories from all of their kind but their mind also gets accessed in return. In every hive, there's a Queen and the rest are just the little workers, the same happens here. Hullen lack autonomy, they're just pieces in a large chessboard." I explained, getting annoyed at the human.

"I understand." He replied, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Why have they come to Zairon then?"

"They want to make more of them and less of you." I said, rolling my eyes. This guy obviously didn't understand the meaning behind invasion, did he? Then again, he's an ape.

 _Who knew me wanting to see space samurai would make us run into those guys?_ Rina said in my mind. _Are you going to help? I think we should help him._

Before I could reply, another voice sounded in my head.

 _Squish them to death._ Nari said, still using the Third's voice.

I grinned. For once those two agreed on something without me playing peacekeeper. I agreed with Nari, even if the Hullen didn't know it yet I was their enemy as such I should take care of them promptly.

"But you're in luck buddy. There are a few species that I particularly dislike- the pepper pots, the tin cans, etc etc. But the Hullen slugs are on my personal hit list." I said turning toward Ryuu with a smirk. "So forget getting information, let's just go for the kill."

"They heal extremely fast." He reminded me, arching a brow at me. "We don't know their numbers and we have no weapons."

"They do have one weakness." I replied as I pointed at my own head. "They're a neuroparasite, kill the brain bye bye parasite. Either headshot them, or separate the head from the rest of the body. Like a zombie really."

"We're are only two against who knows how many and we lack weapons." Ryuu refuted.

"While the Hullen generally work in packs, right now their strength isn't at it's best as such at most there should be less than ten slugs in Zairon." I replied, knowing full well that at this time they were still keeping low and would only grow in strength in the next centuries.

"I also have killed a bunch of them before, and I didn't even need a princeling to cover by back to do it." I continued, pointing at him. "If you lack weapons, well it's a good thing you're in my abode then. If I wanted I could start underground weapons dealing business with the stuff I make when I'm bored. Are you in or not?"

"If there's a chance to clean my name while dealing with these creatures will you help?" He asked, although I pretty sure he had made up his mind already. After all, the Hullen seemed to work for the Empress who wanted him dead or at least behind bars, and I'm a pro at Hullen hunting.

"Sure, it's always good to know people in high places." I replied with a shrug. "And hey, in case you become Emperor and I somehow am arrested for something, give me a freebie alright?"

"Deal." He replied with a nod but I could sense that he was curious about my identity. "Help me get the throne and I'll confer you a noble title, no one will ever arrest you in the Principality of Zairon."

"Well then, let's go to the armory then." I said with a grin as I walked into the depths of the Tardis. "I promise you'll see weapons you can only ever imagine."

The Prince followed, curiosity displayed in his face.

* * *

"The men must be inside the Imperial Palace and we are on the outskirts of the Capital, we will have a thought time infiltrating the Palace not to mention finding them." Ryuu said, as he checked the weapons I had given him. Just two high-grade sonic blaster guns, much better than the ones created in the Villengard Factory mind you, and a set of laser daggers.

"About that ..." I said as I ran around the Tardis messing with a few buttons. "We're already inside the Palace."

"What?" Ryuu asked, looking at me as if I was insane. Well, I was, but that had nothing to do with him.

"This beauty isn't just for show you know." I said nodding at my gorgeous Tardis who still didn't have a name. I then ignored the Prince and wrapped two gun holster around my thighs, I was taking two blasters with me as well. I already carried on me all kinds of gadgets disguised as jewelry, getting rid of a few slugs and putting a guy on the throne- piece of cake.

I walked towards and opened in a relaxed manner before turning to Ryuu with a smirk. "Off you pop, let's go kill some slugs mister."

He continued to stare at me with no emotion on his face, probably trying to hide his shock or possibly thinking that I was some kind of _oni_ or witch. Eventually, he sighed, as if tired of being surprised and strolled forward gripping his sword.

The Tardis was apparently parked in the east side of the Palace, thankfully it's wasn't occupied and we managed to stroll around undisturbed. The Empress's quarters where on the north side of the palace, not particularly near but not as far as it could have been.

We had to kill a few guards and some servants as we crossed into the more busy parts of the palace. When I say we I meant Ryuu, apparently he felt that since these were his people he should shoulder the responsibility of getting rid of them. I was all for it, less work for me really.

"By the way Princeling..." I whispered as we hid from a large group of kitchen servants that were passing by. "Do you think you dear old evil stepmom has gone green? I'm not sure why she should have Hullen working for her."

"It's a high possibility." He whispered back. "Either way her only fate is death."

"Ruthless, I like that. Very Emperor-y of you." I said with a wry grin.

He gave me a strange look. "Do you know you're very strange? One minute you display a very strong intellect and maturity and the next I feel like I'm speaking with a peasant."

I shrugged, very amused. "I'm bipolar."

In a few words, he had managed to resume the two parts of my personality that seemed to be in constant flux- the cold bitch and the childish pumpkin idiot, very amusing indeed.

After that, he didn't say anything else and we continued forward. It took us an hour to actually arrive at the Empress's Quarters. Not only was the Palace huge, but we also had to either kill a few more people that saw us or hide from the large crowds.

"What now?" He asked, giving me a glance. "We've arrived but we don't know where neither the Empress or the parasites are."

"Let's just take a look around." I replied with a shrug, it's not like I carried my alien presence detector around, that thing was huge.

"And if we're found?" Ryuu inquired.

"Kill or run, both work for me." I said with a grin and strolled forward as I pulled the blaster hun from my right thigh holster.

He looked at me as if he was regretting his choice of following me but just tightened the grip on his sword and followed behind.

* * *

When I planned on just strolling around in a palace with a gun to kill off some alien parasitic slugs I did not plan on walking on the Empress having some kind of orgy in a poll of green plasma with five of her guards in the middle of the day.

Now that explained why they didn't find any servants inside she Empress's quarters, she was having an orgy so she sent anyone who could witness it away. On one side, not having to fight our way through was great. On the other side, my eyes.

"You apes have interesting mating rituals." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth as Ryuu and I saw the scene in front of us. Thankfully a large stone pillar covered us from view, although the rest of the people in the room where otherwise occupied. "Primitive but kind of hot."

"I believe mating in a pool of green liquid is part of Hullen mating rituals, it's not a human ritual." Ryuu deadpanned, as if watching his stepmom getting laid with a bunch of aliens in a green plasma pool was an everyday occurrence.

"How should we do this? Wait for them to finish or ...?" I asked, still pepping at the action going on. The loudest of the moans we're female, the Empress's, while the men just gave out loud grunts. The woman was already in her fifties but she still packed some action, she was obviously the one in charge. An obviously a Hullen.

"Let's use this opportunity to quickly finish them." Ryuu replied as he pulled a gun up and walked forward. As soon as he got a good shot he hit the nearest of the men with a blast to the head.

Not one to be left behind I followed. As soon as the Hullen was hit, the rest of them realized that not only we're they found but they were also under attack. The four remained men quickly jumped out of the pool, two ran towards us while the other two ran towards their discarded weapons.

The one that ran at me lifted his fist to attack, using his impressive and unnatural speed to rush me as to force me not to have time to shot. If I was a normal human that would have been a problem, I would have been shocked by their displayed speed and my brain would not have been quick enough to shot. Unfortunately for this Hullen trash, he wasn't dealing with a human.

He was dealing with a Time Lady, a member of a species known not only for their capable and superior minds but also their strong bodies. At first glance, it wasn't that noticeable but we were much stronger than humans. When one thought of Time Lords they thought- genius. But how could a race last four linear centuries fighting a war against Daleks with only their minds? Daleks not only we're as smart as time lords they were 'made' of freaking metal.

So how did they last so long? The answer is simple. Timelords and Ladies could activate a particular state of mind in which they only focus on one thing, enabling the ability to focus on anything else especially what happens to them- the term for it was Congenital Excessive Concentration also now as CEC. It made them war machines, even if it had its drawbacks.

I hadn't used it since the war, but since this was a Hullen it brought back memories. Without thinking I focused my mind on one thought- kill. Before the fist could hit my face my body moved backward, as I lifted the gun and shot at his head. The Hullen protect his head with his right arm, losing it in the process. Not that it would be a problem, as it would grow back in a few hours.

Not missing a beat I rushed at him, continuing to aim at his head.

"Who are you?" The Hullen asked, as green plasma dropped from his arm into the stone floor.

"The last thing you'll see before you go swimming with the Hullen fishes on the bottom of a plasma lake." I monotonously replied. My mind was too focused on killing him, but Rina apparently replied for me and her sass was on point.

The Hullen was shocked when I identified it's race and lost its concentration for a second, which was enough. Before he could open his mouth I shot him in the head, killing him effectively.

Unfortunately, there were still three alive male Hullen plus the Empress who was apparently putting on some clothes in the corner of the room with a relaxed expression. I ignored her for the moment and rushed towards one of the men that had just grabbed his sword.

He slashed the sword down at me but instead, I slid down to the floor using my knees, using it to slid towards him at fast speed. Before he had time to once more slash the sword down on me I twirled my legs and kicked him with all my strength, forcing him to lose his balance.

Unfortunately, I was dealing with a Hullen, the bastards we're extra though. He quickly regained his balance and kick me in the gut, sending me a few steps backward. I shrugged the pain away and pulled my gun up, shooting him in a shoulder. The little bug that he was, he didn't even stop and continued to advance towards me with his sword ready to slaughter.

I shot him again, aiming for the head but the bastard used one of his arms to defend the blast like the previous, now dead, Hullen did. However, before he had the time to take another step I used my left hand and pulled my other gun from my left thigh holster and shot him dead in the brains. Bye bitch.

I looked at Ryuu and saw that he had managed to kill one of the men that had rushed at him with a shot to the head and was now being strangled by the remaining one. I was going to help out but noticed that the little princeling had something slightly glowing on his hand.

I smirked and instead turned towards the Empress and aimed both of my guns at her.

"Don't move." I said, narrowing my eyes at her for any strange movements. I was no longer on CEC but my body was still prepared to enter combat any second.

"Aren't you going to help him?" The Empress replied, nodding towards Ryuu who was being suffocated behind me.

"He's got it." I replied with a shrug.

Before the Empress could say anything else a loud groan was heard and the faint smell of blood reached my nose. I didn't need to turn out.

"Those laser daggers came in handy huh?" I asked, as I felt Ryuu walking towards me behind my back.

"I'm keeping them." Ryuu replied as he reached me with a slightly glowing dagger on his hand. I glanced at him and let out a smirk.

"There's some Hullen on you, don't play with your food." I joked, nodding at his clothes that we're covered in green plasma. "But you should eat your greens."

"Hilarious." Ryuu deadpanned before looking towards the Empress with a sneer. "Imperial Father's corpse isn't even cold yet and you were having a party?"

"Should I pretend to care?" She replied without emotion on her face. "I went to the trouble to have him killed, I should enjoy the privileges of him being dead."

"Why frame me?" Ryuu inquired, glaring daggers at the Empress.

"Hiro has been chosen to be one of us in the future, you are just a human." She replied with a shrug before turning towards me. "But you, who are you?"

"I'm just a consulting criminal." I replied without care.

"Let's end this." Ryuu said, shotting at the Empress's head.

The Hullen managed to dodge and grabbed a discarded laser gun from the floor and aimed at him. I pulled him back and shot at her, using a stone pillar to defend from the laser shots. The Empress continued to fire shot after shot. I looked at Ryuu and used my hand to tell him to go through the left while I would go through the right.

We each jumped from out of the pillar in simultaneum, the Empress readied her gun to shot at Ryuu when I touched my ring and activated the magnetic pulse coded to humans with suppressed chemicals in their brains, the same I had used on the tin cans.

Hullen still had a human brain but since the green plasma repressed a large part of chemicals in their brain the magnetic pulse worked well against them. Not as well as against the tin can since the Hullen had high regeneration abilities but well enough to stop her from shotting Ryuu.

The Empress dropped her gun as she grabbed her head in pain, green plasma running down her nose and ears. Not giving her any time to heal Ryuu shot her in the dead, ending her once and for all.

"What did I tell you? A piece of cake." I said with a grin, of course maybe I should have stayed quiet since in the next second the door was opened and a large number of guards pointed their guns and swords at us.

"Parlay? No?" I said, putting my hands slightly up but still not giving up my guns.

"By the order of Emperor Hiro Ishida, Ryuu Ishida and you blonde woman, are accused of the murder of the Emperor and the Empress." A female guard, possibly the Commander of the Royal Guard stated glaring at both of us. She quickly attacked Ryuu with her sword, he defended but was soon thrown to the floor with only his sword protecting his neck from the female guard's blade.

"Misaki, you know I did not kill my Imperial Father it was Empress Noriko, she was infected by an alien parasite." Ryuu replied pleading. Uhh, so the Empress was called Noriko, good to know that way I don't have to keep calling her Empress in my head.

"I would like to believe you, but you have no proof of your innocence." The guard, Misaki, replied.

"Check the Empress's body, her body bleeds green instead of red. She wasn't human anymore." He tried pointing at the green blood spurting from the dead body.

"Even if what you say is true there's still no proof regarding the death of the Emperor." She said, glancing at the green blood with a frown.

Ryuu was about to plead once more but I was getting bored. "Hi, sorry, hello ... I don't want to meddle in your business but I have proof." I said, waving my hand slightly at Misaki.

"What?" Ryuu, Misaki and a few guards asked at the same time.

I smirked and pointed at the small necklace I was wearing. "This beauty here, I made it myself, as a few functionalities ... one of them is a micro cam as well as a microphone. So, I got your dead alien slug of an Empress admitting to killing your Emperor and framing the Princeling. We good right?"

Misaki walked towards me and pulled the necklace from my neck. She's lucky I just killed a bunch of slugs and was in a great mood or else I would be pissed at her for stealing my shit. "Careful, that's one of my babies."

"Bring me a memory disk reader." Misaki told one of the guards, who quickly ran out of the room. We had to wait for ten minutes with guns still pointing at us when the guard returned.

A memory disk reader was much like a tablet able to access all kind of files in near proximity, in the 53rd century, these guys no longer used Bluetooth. Misaki tried to access the data for a bit before glaring at me.

"It's encrypted, what's the password?" She demanded I didn't like her tone.

"What's the special word guard lady?" I asked back, winking at her. Everyone in the room stared at us as if waiting to see a good show.

"Please." She said with a sour gritting, gritting her teeth.

"The password is deca rules, capital letters no spaces." I replied, and soon enough the voice of the Empress confessing murder was heard by all the guards in the room, and eventually, they all put their weapons down.

* * *

"You're leaving Princess Reizei?" Ryuu asked with a smile, that only deepened as he saw my glare.

"I can't believe you went and decided to dump a princess tittle on me." I groaned, if the Doctor or the Master ever find out about this stupid tittle I would be mocked for centuries. "You even went and decided on a Japanese name to go along with it."

"I think it fits you." He replied with a shrug. "Not to mention you proved my innocence, and thanks to you I'm the Emperor. I owe you, I can at the very least give this to you. With this title, as long as you carry the Ishida medallion I gave you during the naming ceremony, no one will every disrespect you much less arrest you."

"Well, I'm not sure you'll see me again." I replied with a shrug of my own, I wasn't planning on coming back to Zairon in this particular century.

"I know, which is why I made a decree that will make your tittle last forever." Ryuu replied with a smirk. "Did you think I didn't figure out you were a time traveler? Your guns are too advanced, your ship is something out of the heavens- how could you be from this time. Know that you, my criminal consultant, will always be welcome in Zairon. It was even my first Imperial Decree."

"It's annoying but whatever." I replied with a sigh. "I might come back when I feel like having sushi but that's it."

"Please do." Ryuu said, as I started walking towards my Tardis. "And if you do want to set up an underground weapon dealing business, remember that Zairon is always in need of weapons."

"Don't get greedy mister Emperor." I replied with a laugh, as I opened the door of the Tardis.

"By the way that chick Misaki totally wants to roll with you on the sheets, you should tap that and possibly get some handcuffs." I said with a grin as I entered and closed the door.

 _Well, that went well. We got to see space Japan, meet a prince, fought with a bunch of evil aliens, saved a dynasty from being controlled by said evil aliens, got a princess title and even flirted with a hot samurai chick. It's like an episode of doctor who but a bit on the violent side, aren't you glad I told you to come?_ Rina asked, obviously pleased with herself.

I decided to ignore her and piloted the Tardis into the time vortex.

Toodles Zairon, it wasn't that bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, here's an update. Next chapter will be a time lord reunion. It's hard getting inspiration to write a totally different and new adventure, but I think I did alright. Not sure what you guys thought about the action, but I normally don't write a lot of fighting scenes so I'm not sure if it's any good.**

 **Anyway, I obviously took the Hullen from Killjoys because coming up with an alien race would just result in something super sh*tty. So the Hullen don't belong to me, but to Killjoys. Also, the Congenital Excessive Concentration wasn't my creation either, I read it in the manga called 'Arachnid' written by Murata Shinya and I thought it really fit the profile of a time lord.**

 **Either way, tell me your opinions in the comment section down below.**

 **Love, ritz**


	10. It's been a long time

Location: London, England, Earth

Date: 17th of March 2007

Police sirens could be heard throughout the streets of London as a bunch of police cars drove from all corner of the city towards central London. People stared, wondering what could have happened. Some checked their phones, to see if anyone knew what was going on. Others found themselves chitchatting with a nearby passerby about the situation.

Meanwhile, I grabbed my backpack and continue strolling in the opposite direction. I still could hardly believe Rina had convinced me to go through her 'things-to-do-before-I-die' bucket list, but here I was, sharing air with apes once more.

The only reason why I agreed was that Rina was technically dead because of me, and the little empathy I got from her was acting up. Even Nari agreed with Rina, mostly since she was bored of not having anything good to watch. Those two sub-consciousnesses really thought my life was some kind of telly show for them to watch.

Eventually, I went for it but only because most things on that list were somewhat interesting and I was bored. Rina had used Nari's knowledge and added some things to the list, like surfing on a solar flare and riding a dinosaur. Although the last one was still up for discussion since Rina wanted it to be a T-Rex and I still remembered that one time the Doctor locked me in my Tardis with a fast-growing T-Rex.

So, here I was on earth. I had just finished the number five of 'Rina's-list-of-stupid-things' and was about to return to my beautiful Tardis for another few months of locking myself in, to tinkle about with tech. I was a few streets away from reaching the Tardis when two annoying voices stopped me.

 _STOP_! Rina and Nari called out in my head at the same time.

 _What the hell, since when do you two agree with each other?_ I asked, perplexed but stopped moving none the less.

 _Turn to the right._ Nari said, calmy this time.

I looked to the right to see an old man selling newspapers and frowned. What were those two on about?

"Hello there missy, you want a newspaper?" The old man asked and a memory flashed through my mind. I knew this old guy, he was one of the Doctor's pet's grandfather ... Will something?

"Don't know, anything interesting on?" I asked looking around the various titles.

"Well, there's something about a village in the Welsh countryside literally eating people- the world's gone mad really." Donna's grandfather said, pointing at one of the newspapers.

"I always thought the human species we're a bunch of carnivorous greedy primates, thank you for confirming my thesis." I replied with a grimace.

The old man shrugged, probably not knowing what to answer to that before nodding towards another newspaper. "Prime Minister Harriet Jones has finally decided to step down, but nobody really knows who's going to be the new one. Elections should start in a few months, ohh.. and that new handsome fella, the minister of defense, is getting married next week."

 _Grab that newspaper and take a peak._ Rina said I and could tell she was grinning.

I looked down and grabbed the newspaper and took a look, before letting out a gasp.

 _Told ya you should do the stuff in my list, you should do what I tell you all the time._ Rina said with a laugh.

"Will something, I'm taking this one." I said, taking a large amount of pounds from my bag and dropping it in his stand.

"How do you know my name missy? It's Wilfred, but Will is fine." He asked, looking with wide eyes at the cash I just gave him. I would probably be a bit too much for a newspaper but I was feeling generous today.

"I know your granddaughter Donna." I replied in a hurry. "By the way, she's super hot. Love them gingers." I ran in a hurry with a laugh, returning quickly to the Tardis.

Meanwhile, Wilfred filled his pockets, wondering if he should tell Donna about the blonde missy that said she looked nice.

* * *

I was sitting casually in the couch reading through the newspaper, slightly bored and half amused at what these humans called news. I continued to read as the front door was opened and people walked into the house I was currently in.

I ignored the sounds and continued sitting in a relaxed manner, as If I owned the place. Before long a large female gasp was heard.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A blonde woman asked loudly. "Why are you in my home?"

I lazily took my eyes from the paper and glanced at the woman in question. A blonde female ape, with a loud voice and a fancy outfit. If I didn't particularly remember Rose's face from Rina's memories I might confuse the two.

"Dear Rassilion, it's like the cat and the lion situation all over again." I mumbled after a second, understanding what was going on. "It's like they're still time tots, never mind their actual ages."

"Excuse me, I'm calling the police!" The blonde declared loudly when she noticed I was ignoring her. I turned my eyes back to the newspaper and continued to read with a carefree expression on my face.

"Lucy, what's all that racket?" A male voice asked, as someone else stepped into the room.

"Harry, there's a woman in our house." The woman, Lucy, replied pointing towards me.

The man looked at me with a smirk, narrowing his eyes. I ignored him, enjoying the fact that my new piece of technology was working. I made a cerebral inhibitor in the form of a small earing just in case I ran into the Doctor, this way he couldn't get in my head or feel my presence unless I wanted him to. But who knew that the one to test my cerebral inhibitor would be the Master and not the Doctor.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" The Master, or rather Harold Saxon the Minister of Defense, asked taking a step towards me.

I turned the newspaper page slightly down and looked him in the eye for the first time in a few centuries, before glancing at the woman behind him. "He got a blonde pet, so you got a blonde pet and, just to take it up a notch, your getting married. It's like that one time when he got a cat and called it Fred, so you went and managed to genetically create a baby lion and called Derf."

What I didn't mention was that I snitched on them both to get rid of those creatures, like I would let them have their fun. Not to mention those two couldn't even take care of themselves, never mind a pet.

The Master's eyes widened in shock before he finally said. "Get out."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at me, and pulled her phone up. "Get out or I'm calling the police, get out of our house."

The Master rolled his eyes at turned to his fiance. "I was talking to you."

"What?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Get out." He repeated, and I could see the ape was starting to annoy him. Lucy shut up and quickly left the room, before sending me another glare.

We were finally the only ones in the room. He took another few steps towards me, and the grin was back on his face full-force.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" The Master asked, his eyes glinting with madness but I could see his happiness too.

"Aren't you going to invite me to your wedding?" I replied, still slightly mad at that bit. Even if he was getting married to an ape on earth he should still invite me, his longest friend and partner in crime.

He rolled his eyes as if he was expecting that petty reply, but continued silent as if forcing me to comply.

I huffed in annoyance, and got up from the couch, before giving him a slight smirk of my own. "Greetings my Lord and Master."

He pulled my right hand up, giving it a light kiss before replying. "Greetings my Lady Rani."

"Not surprised to see me alive?" I asked, pulling my hand back.

"Not at all." He said amused and copied me. "Not surprised to see me alive?"

"Not at all." I copied him. "You know what they say, good people die faster and bad people live forever."

He laughed loudly for a few seconds before turning serious. "What happened to Gallifrey? I can't hear anyone else."

I understood what he meant and quickly pulled on my hearing, turning off the inhibitor. I took a step closer to him and reached for his temple. He understood what I was doing and didn't resist. When I connected our minds he let out a sigh of relief.

Nari never really cared about others, but she cared about the Master in her own way. He was the only one that never criticized her life choices or her experiments. Sure, they fought like cats and dogs from time to time, and she thought he was an idiot, but they were there for each other.

I had all of her memories and experiences, I was her, so I knew what was going on. Those drums of his were acting up, which wasn't surprising since now he didn't have the minds of other Time Lords to quiet them down. The only thing I could offer to help was to use my own to quiet it down a bit.

When the Master first told Nari about the drums she had been a bit skeptical, but she believed him none the less. Now, while I still couldn't access Rina's full knowledge I could still remember that it was real and that it was a beacon. For what, I wasn't sure but I would figure it out. Or force Rina to spill the beans.

After a few minutes, he pulled my hands down, and I could see that the madness in his eyes was calmer, more restrained. I mentally let out a sigh of relief, dealing with his prissy moods wasn't easy.

"What happened to Gallifrey?" He asked again, looking me in the eyes.

"I think you should talk about this with him." I replied, not sure about what I could say or not.

"I want you to tell me." The Master said, more like demanded.

I stayed silent for a while before finally answering. "It's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?" He asked, frowning.

"I mean it's _gone_." I repeated, trying to send the point across. I wasn't sure how he was going to react, but instead of blowing up in a rage he let out a pained sigh.

"I see." The Master said, before glancing at me. "Did you do it?"

"It was my weapon, but no." I replied. The Master knew what happened to me during the war and what Rassilion had made me do, he had been resurrected and they had met briefly before supposedly died.

"He did it then." He snarled, finally blowing up. "The good and Sainted Doctor blew up his own planet, and I'm the evil one. What a hypocrite."

"Why do I feel like if I was the one to do it you would be fine with it?" I asked, somewhat perplexed.

"I would be slightly annoyed at you for destroying our planet, but you would never do it because it was the most scientifically advanced planet in time and space." He murmured in reply, but I could tell he was still thinking about the Doctor. Really these two should just bang.

"Anyway, from the looks for it you've seen him recently but he didn't mention you when I last saw him, so you're further down his timeline." I commented. "What are you planning? I mean your the minister of defense and have a human wife, are you playing house?"

"Is this why you came to visit?" He asked, before sitting on the couch where I had previously been on. "Do you want to join me?"

"Not particularly no, I mean you didn't even invite me to your wedding. I'm not helping you for the next fifty years." I replied with a huff. I already knew he was somehow, someway going to fail anyway.

The Master sends me a miffed look. "You're going to throw that at me for a while, aren't you? I'll have you know that when I have the Doctor on his knees you're going to regret not helping me."

"That sounds kinky." I blurted out. "If that happens, take a picture and send it to me."

He stopped for a second before looking at me, really looking at me. He stared for a few seconds, analyzing me quietly. "This you is different, spicier."

"This you is more bratty than normal too, you and the Doctor match." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"You wish." I snarked back. "But your pet might get jealous of all the hate flirting you two have going on."

"Now that sounded like jealousy Rani dearest." The Master replied with a laugh. "If I knew you were blonde this time around, I would've married you."

"In your dreams." I huffed, hitting his shoulder in annoyance. The prat only laughed again like a hyena.

"By the way, how are you here?" He asked, noticing my technically advanced gadgets hidden as jewelry. "Your tech is too advanced for this borish planet, and you mentioned that I was further down the timeline. Rani, do you have a Tardis?"

"Well, would you look at the time." I quickly replied, looking down at my watch. "Well, I've checked on you, you're doing fine even getting married and not inviting you older friend to date, and you're even a minister now. Anyway, I let the stove on." I quickly walked out of the room towards the door, the Master followed me.

"Rani you have a Tardis!" The Master exclaimed as he followed me, trying to catch up.

"What does that have to do you with you?" I snarked and continued to walk. Damnit, why is this house so big and why is the front door so far away? "I stole it, it's mine."

"I'm stuck here playing house and you have a Tardis!" He exclaimed, pissed at me for running off.

"I'm not a taxi, and don't even think about it you prat!" I replied, annoyed because I could tell he was already making up plans to steal my Tardis. "It's locked with isomorphic controls, like I would let one of you idiots touch my things."

I finally reached the door and stopped, before turning towards him with a grin.

"By the way, since I have a Tardis and you don't I can be in two places at once and my other self is breaking into the Bank of London right about now and stealing all of that shit. I was bored, and yes I'm totally gloating at you for being stranded in this ape planet. So, somebody should be about to call you since I used a few bombs and the humans will think it was terrorism or something like that. That bunch of paperwork in your desk tomorrow is your punishment for not sending me an invitation to your wedding. Also, you look super dashing in suit honey." I said quickly, before giving him a kiss on the check and dashing for the door before he could even have time to process what I just told him.

"RANI!" The Master called loudly, but I was already out of sight.

* * *

When The Master found Lucy shrieking like a banshee in the living room at some strange woman he thought that another journalist had forced their way in and he needed to get rid of them, again. Except, instead he found the woman comparing his human fiancee with his long lost pet lion. Only two people knew about that lion, and only one of them was female.

The Rani, _Ushas_ , his old friend, and partner in crime. Only this one woman would dare to look at him with that annoyed expression in her face, unafraid of retaliation. For a minute there, when he found out he couldn't sense any other timelord, he thought that the only other smart person left on the universe was the Doctor. Thank Rassilion that didn't happen.

Her mind, which felt slightly different from before, muted the drums down for a while. It had been a long time since he had felt so free from the noise in his head. But then again, she was always capable of calming him down when she wasn't pissing him off on purpose.

This regeneration of hers was different, still her but it was like puzzle piece was missing or maybe for the first time the missing puzzle piece was in its place. Then again, all regenerations are different. When he touched her mind before, it always felt like a river. Always calm and controlled, focused and clear. Now it was like the sea. Some parts of her mind still felt calm and controlled, but other parts we're raging and storming. He was curious about this change of hers.

She finally told him what happened to Gallifrey, and he was mad. Not that much about the council or the rest of the people in it, but for the fact he could never again see those red skies. And of course, the Doctor did it. He spends so much time saving this backwater of a planet, but then he went and destroyed ours.

She didn't want to join in revenge against the doctor, and he didn't force her. The Time War had long since passed for him, who lived has Yana for decades, and he didn't even fight for that long in the war. Neither did the Doctor, who also seemed fine even if guilt-ridden and now he knew why.

But for her, he could tell it hadn't been that long. She still had the same presence she had when he last saw her, when she was a soldier and an assassin for the council. As such, he didn't force her. Not to mention he wasn't like that trash of a council, he wouldn't make her fight his battles. Plus, he had it all planned out already and he didn't particularly need her help.

Until he figured out she had a Tardis, her own bloody Tardis. He had the one he stole from the Doctor, but it was locked and could only travel between the 21th-century earth and 100 trillion years into the future. He had to scrap about to get advance pieces of technology to built his laser screwdriver.

She fleed using funny excuses, and he ran after her. She had a Tardis, no way he was letting her out of his sight. Not to mention he had just found her, or better yet she had just found him, and she was already running off.

He didn't expect that she would stop in front of the door and grin at him like a lunatic before telling him she had just robbed the bank and that the paperwork waiting for him would be his punishment for not inviting her to his wedding. She apparently forgot he had thought she was dead, and that he was only marrying a human because of his plan. She then called him dashing, gave him a kiss and fleed at the speed of light.

He could only call her out in rage before he processed what just happened.

She really had changed, just like her mind. She was calm and composed one second, and unrestrained and wild the next. Before she was always focused on her science, everything else didn't even reach her eyes. But now she was robbing banks, and gloating in his face. For the first time since they were children, she was almost playful.

He let out a content laugh, this new her was hilarious.

He liked it.

* * *

 **A/N: I bet you all thought that when I said Time Lord reunion in the previous chapter it would be with the Doctor, well you were obviously mistaken because our Lord and Master is here.**

 **I had fun writing them together, since it's a bit like the Doctor and the Rani but so much different at the same time. They're allies not enemies, and friends even if they don't actually admit it in front of others, and they fight like a married couple. Plus, I feel like Rani is shipping the Doctor and the Master. She probably is. I'm the one writing this and even I have no idea. Also, I added Wilfried in there, just because I could. Do you think that the Master was realistic enough? It's always one of my worries, making sure the characters aren't too OC.**

 **Next chapter is an episode chapter, I still haven't decided one tho. Tell me which season 2 episode you think would be best for Rani to pop out in the comment section down below.**

 **xx, Ritz**


	11. Possible Planet

The Tardis landed quietly, but something felt off. I paused and looked at the door, as I normally did when I decided to go for a random stroll in the cosmos. Destination unknown was exciting, yet I dreaded what the Tardis normally chose since she was quite cheeky. This time the Tardis felt queasy as if she wasn't sure this was a good stop.

With a shrug, I grabbed the jacket from the captain chair and twirled the key in my finger. It couldn't possibly be as bad as that one time I went with a random destination and ended up in a primitive world where women were broodmares and slaves. Then again, shooting pigs who wanted to put a collar on me was fun.

I stepped out and glanced about. From the looks of it, I was in a small room in a base.

The kind of base tho was unknown, possibly some ape base. _Damn you Tardis, I'm going to find you an annoying name to go with your temper._

I decided to explore like I owned the place, and walked through to the corridor to my right.

"Open door 14." A computer voice said as the door opened.

Nobody came to greet and meet, wasn't that an ape custom or something? That seemed like something Rina would do.

I walked through the corridor and went for one of the nearest doors.

"Open door 17." The computed voice droned.

I walked in and the writing on the wall caught my attention, I walked towards it to have a better look.

'Welcome to hell' was written in big block letters. Underneath there was an unknown vertical script. I ignored the first phrase and locked on to the part that my Tardis hadn't been able to translate into Gallifreyan.

 _Well, now this just got interesting._ Nari's voice sounded through my mind, surprising me. She normally kept to herself.

 _I know where we are_ , Rina interjected and I could hear the happiness in her voice. _We're in the impossible planet, the scientifically impossible planet. That's just right up your alley Nari, yours too Rani._

I rolled my eyes and ignored them, but what Rina said brought a flash of information from her memories. A planet in orbit with a black hole and the devil. That's cool, maybe the Tardis was going to get a good name after all.

"Open door 17." The computed voice sounded again, startling me. I turned around and saw a male ape walk in.

"What the hell?" He said, looking at me with wide eyes. "Who are you? How are you here?"

I pulled the physic paper out of my back pocket and almost shoved it in his face.

"I'm Rani, I'm here to join the expedition since you have lacked results. Show me to your scientists." I said in an emotionless tone, I sincerely couldn't even bother to act the part.

"Ohh." The man said while looking shocked. "It says here that you're here to asses the scientific work. I guess I'll take you to Ida. But, how did you get here?"

"Magic." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Now get a move on, time is science."

He nodded. "I'm Dany by the way, the Ethics Committee member and yes it's better than it sounds. Follow me."

I ignored his babbling, more concerned with forming theories about how a planet could be in orbit with a black hole. I glanced at the unknown writing on the wall one last time before leaving the room, oh yes this trip was definitely up my alley.

I wonder if the Doctor is here already. If Rina knew this planet then this trip was an episode, oh well, not like I need him here annoying me.

* * *

His Tardis was queasy like she didn't want to land. In his books that normally wasn't a good thing, but like that had ever stopped him from doing anything. From the looks of it he and Rose and landed in some sanctuary base, and from the feel of in sometime in the 40 something century.

That in itself was interesting, but the writing on the wall that the Tardis couldn't translate? Now that was just plain mysterious. He liked the mysterious. The 'welcome to hell' bit was just a tad dramatic.

Then the aliens with tentacles in their faces, and white globes in their right hands walked into the room. They reminded the Doctor of the Gaim in Babylon 5 from back in the day, he made a mental note to ask them if they have a Queen too.

"Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base." The Doctor greeted with a smile.

"We must feed." They replied, at the same time.

"You've got to what?" He asked, making sure he heard it right.

"We must feed." They repeated.

"Yeah. I think they mean us." Rose said, grabbing his arm. Both of them started to back away, as he took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." They continued, as if on replay.

More of them entered through other doors, while Rose picked up a random chair.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." The loop continued, until both he and Rose were backed against the wall.

For a second there he thought he was about to get eaten until one of the Gaim look-alikes tapped the globe.

"You, if you are hungry." The alien said.

"Sorry?" He asked, his breath still shaky.

" We apologize. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?" The now much more friendly looking alien asked.

"Er..." He wasn't sure what to reply.

"Open door 18." The computer voice droned, and humans entered the room.

"Ohh, you must be the Doctor." One of the humans said, after looking at him. "We have been expecting you for the past two weeks."

Before the Doctor could even question on how they knew him, the human used his wrist-comm. "Captain, the Doctor she mentioned is here. Out of nowhere, I guess it might really be magic. There's a blond woman too, must be the assistant. Where should I take them?"

"Oi, I'm not his bloody assistant." Rose said, glaring at the chap. Meanwhile, the Doctor was theorizing on who could have mentioned him. Well, he had a pretty good idea. He didn't feel her mind nearby, but his gut feeling was saying that the Rani had her nose in this. Whatever this was.

"Bring them to the control room for introductions." The male on the other line, the Captain apparently, replied.

He was about to question the man on where they were, when a female voice sounded on the tannoy. "Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way."

The man opens and door and ushes them through. "Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!"

They all run for it.

* * *

I heard the female voice through the tannoy and let out a sigh, damn it another damn quake mucking up my research. I would rather spend my time trying to understand how this planet stays in orbit than to run around a base filled with apes who don't know what they're doing. Seriously, they only had pre-historic equipment. Well, pre-historic for a Time Lady but still, pretty much useless equipment. How could they analyze samples like this?

Two weeks and she had barely scratched the surface of what the hell was going here. According to the Tardis, the terrain samples we're unidentified. Which meant, in all the Time Lord history (which was since the beginning of time) no one had ever found this type of soil.

We're talking about the race that had the ability to go anywhere anywhen, and somehow the humans discovered a planet never recorded by the Time Lords? Don't fuck with me. That's utterly impossible.

I had been using that word a lot in the past few days, and I didn't like it one bit. Impossible was just the word idiots used before science... I refused to be one of them.

I grabbed my research papers and ran into the control room. Everybody was already working in the panels, but I was more interested in the new arrivals.

"I'm the Captain, Zachary Cross, you must be the Doctor that Rani mentioned." Zach greeted, nodding at me when he mentioned my name. After that returned his attention to the control panels.

I took that as a cue and walked towards the Time Lord in the room, who was looking at me with an arched brow as if asking 'the hell you doing here?'.

"Greetings, you're late again. Two weeks this time, seriously you need to learn how to drive."I said, barely sparing him a glance. Me ignoring him always rilled him up, it was a fun game we used to play. It went like this- I ignored him, he got annoyed and I had a good laugh. Too bad the Master wasn't here egging the Doctor on, now that would have been hilarious.

"Hello to you too Rani." He huffed, rolling his eyes at me. He was ticked off but was playing it cool. Alright, I'll take that as a challenge. "How am I? I'm doing great thanks for asking." I ignored him.

"You're the one from Pete's world." The blonde ape said, staring at me in surprise.

" Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me." I said with a smirk before I remembered that this one was from the early years of the 21st century. "Right, too early for that reference. Maybe later... not."

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you two, we will do introductions later. Just hold on, tight." The Captain said.

" Hold on to what?" Rose asked, panicked.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" Captain Zach replied.

" Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." The Ood replied calmly.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" The Doctor asked, looking at me for an answer.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? Rani, thought you said he was smart!" Ida replied, before turning towards me.

"I never said that." I replied, pretty much growling. That idiot did not need an ego boost, especially not coming from me. "I just said he wasn't that much dimwit."

"In Rani speak you're calling me a genius." The Doctor said, sending me a wink. I wasn't amused, at all.

"And impact!" The Captain loudly shouted and the whole place shook for a few seconds.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad." The Doctor comments with a grin. At that the room shakes again, this time much worse than before and the consoles burst into flames.

"Bloody jinx it why don't you."I snark at him, if any of my research got on fire I would throttle him to next week.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right?" The Captain asks, looking around the room. "By that annoyed tone, Rani is as good as rain. Everybody?"

Everyone replied with affirmation, nobody dead. Good enough for me.

"We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us." The Doctor informed, talking about him and his blond pet. I wasn't the only one that ignored them.

"The surface caved in." The captain said looking up at the schematic of the base. "I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"Did you just say storage five?" I asked quietly, my voice as emotionless as possible.

"Yes. I did. Five to eight caved in." Zach replied as Toby left the room grumbling about it not being his department.

I almost had a heart attack, because my Tardis was in storage five. Then I remember that I was a bloody genius and looked down at my black belt which had a built-in Stattenheim Remote Control which was used to control the Tardis. Thank all the Gods that I decided to make one last month, just a touch and the Tardis would return to me.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay." Ida informed, checking the data.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Rose asked, and I snorted. Does she think she's in Oz or something?

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Scooti said, also amused at the blonde's question.

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asked.

"You're not joking. You really don't know. Well, introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee."

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny comments.

"Actually, it's more boring than it actually sounds." I interjected. Danny gave me funny looks, probably because I had been Rani the no-nonsense scientist for the past two weeks and he hadn't seen this other side of me.

" And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. You obviously know Rani already, she's here to inspect my scientific findings. And this? This is home." Ida said as she pulled down the lever.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." The Captain advised, meanwhile I was grinning because my record necklace was on and I wanted to get the Doctor reaction on tape. You know, for future blackmail or just for shits and jiggles.

The shutters overhead are pulled back, revealing a white disc with a black center that sucks the light and everything else surrounding it. Expect, us.

"That's a black hole." Rose said, gasping.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor mumbles, narrowing his eyes and half gaping at it.

"Isn't it a marvel?" I ask, stopping next to him. "A star ten times more massive than the sun squeezed into a sphere approximately the diameter of New York City which results in a gravitational field so strong that nothing, not even light, can escape. Expect us, this planet is escaping it."

"We're standing under a black hole." The Doctor said, possibly trying to believe it himself. If I hadn't had Rina's knowledge before looking at it myself, I might have stabbed myself just to check this view wasn't a dream.

"In orbit." Ida informed.

"But we can't be." He says to himself, dumbfounded.

"But we are." I informed him. "It's me saying this Doctor, this is real. Welcome to the uncharted regions of science."

"But we can't be." He repeated, this time looking at him with wide eyes. I understood his panic, this was something never recorded in the history of time. We both knew it because if not It would have been taught in the Academy. Weirder than this would be hard to accomplish.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in." Ida said, getting a tad annoyed at his repeated skepticism.

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose asked, and I groaned. Can't you ask a more idiotic question, dear Rassilon.

"Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed." The Doctor explained using the blandest way. I doubted the blonde even understood half of it.

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in." Rose said. Ok, she got the very basic gist of it.

"We should be dead." The Doctor replied with a deadpan.

"And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board." Ida informed with a grin.

"But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Rose asked, but before either Ida or I could answer the Doctor spoke.

"Rani, you can't possibly accept this!" The Doctor said, turning to me. "What have you figured out? You said you've been here for weeks."

"Well, everything on this bloody planet is impossible. From the soil to the bloody black hole, to the non-translatable language on the wall." I explained, wanting to get another opinion on my findings. He was an idiot, but I couldn't deny the fool was smart. "The soil is unknown in the Tardis database. The black hole is just plain impossible for the obvious reasons. The language also isn't on the database. You know what that means."

"It's not possible." He replied, set in his ways.

"That's what the humans used to say when one of them discovered that the earth rotates around the sun and not the other way around, and I call them apes for a reason." I replied with a huff. "It's possible because I've checked, we're not hallucinating. This planet and a language not recorded on the Tardis databanks, do you know how impossible that is? The Tardises have access to all of the timelines, from beginning to the end. Something not recorded in time, that's what this whole planet is."

"But how can something like a whole planet be hidden from time? It's impossible."

"Impossible my ass, it just means that we don't have the answers yet but don't be more a fool than you already are. Nothing can be hidden from time, as you very well know. There's only one hypothesis, even if it's impossible. But once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

"Have you been reading Arthur Conan Doyle?" The Doctor gaped, more shocked at I possibly reading ape books than he had ever been while looking at the black hole.

"No, you tosser I watched the bloody tv show." I replied rolling my eyes at him. "Anyway, the only possible conclusion is that whatever is going on in here is beyond time."

"What does that mean?" Rose asked. I had forgotten she was even in the room, Ida too. Both were looking at me as if asking me to dumb down the explication.

"Either before, or after time. Since the bloody stars haven't light out yet I would say before time." I explained, even If I wasn't particularly convinced of my own theory yet.

"There is no before time, that's ..." The Doctor ranted before I stopped him.

"Yes, yes impossible I know. I'm just tired of saying and listening to that bloody word." I said with a groan. "There's no scientifically proven explanation for this, that's the truth. The End of Time is a confirmed event. However, energy cannot be created or destroyed. What if time is a cycle? There was time before time, that time ended and a new one began. It would make so much sense. Hell, it would actually give answers to so many ancient Gallifreyan Theories."

"That's at best a half-assed theory." The Doctor replied, rolling his eyes.

"Try and explain it then you twat." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Enough children, there's no need to start a fight." Ida said, trying to calm us both down. We both quieted down but continued glaring daggers at each other. "Ahh, I just bet you're childhood friends. That or I'd guess you were a married couple. Anyway, your theories on time are interesting but irrelevant to the matter at hand."

"Now, answering your question Rose before these two are at each other's throats again. Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing."

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then." Rose said, a tad afraid.

"Please, Fred the Second, compared to a storm that's the freaking apocalypse." I huffed.

The room shook once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, here's an update. I decided to do the Impossible planet and the Satan Pit episodes. What do you guys think? I thought it would be a good episode to do since it full of impossible science, something the Rani would definitely want to dabble in. Btw, she called Rose as Fred the Second because I mentioned in the previous chapter that the Doctor used to have a pet cat called Fred. The Rani arrived two weeks before the Doctor most of the conversation with the secondary characters went a bit different from canon, I hope it wasn't too boring. Tell me what you thought in the comment section down below, and if you have any questions or ideas please do share.**

 **xx, ritz**


	12. Sanctuary of the Damned

I decided to leave the control right after, I had to check the data to see if anything got ruined and I didn't feel like socializing. While most of my equipment stayed on the tardis I had brought out a few scans that continued to work non-stop trying to get a read about the situation.

While I told the Doctor I hadn't figured out much of anything, that wasn't the complete truth. The writings that were unearthed by the drilling we're still untranslated by the Tardis but they did have a few similarities with known languages. It was similar to the ancient writings of the Eternals, but not enough that it could be used as a deciphering key.

Another clue was the soil samples. The samples we're strange, so much so that the apes couldn't figure anything from them. They defied all forms of analysis, it had no detectable mass, heat, quantifiable age or any kind of radiation. They also gave of a deeply unsettling feeling to however touched it.

In all of Nari's memories, there was something that gave of the same feeling. During the Time War, a piece of Dalek technology had been discovered that gave of similar readings. Nari had been one of the people who had analyzed it, it had been a top-secret project. The conclusion was that it might have been a prototype for a Void Ship. The Council never figured out if the bloody Daleks actually created a workable one.

If I wasn't mistaken, it seemed like this whole planet was similar to that. Not exactly for traveling through the Void, but actually stuck between the Void and Reality. But if that was true, it should have remained hidden. This wasn't something the apes could just find with a few of their probes. It also explained why it wasn't in the Tardis database, because it was stuck between it wouldn't register in time. It was stuck between time and space, that and a black hole.

This wasn't something natural, it was ridiculous if it was. I mean a whole planet stuck between time and space, and the only way it could possibly not be in such a situation was if it got sucked into the black hole into oblivion.

 _'It's like it's being forced to suicide'_ Rina's voiced sounded through my mind.

"Well, it's the Devil after all." I replied, with a shrug. According to Rina's memories, down that pit was the Devil. I got to say I'm a skeptic, a gigantic red demon with horns? If it really was the devil how the hell did apes known how it looked like back in the time where they didn't even have plumbing?

Either way, someone had traped this thing between a sword and a hard rock and while doing it they had broken quite a few laws of science. And I really wanted to know how they did it.

* * *

When I returned to the control room the first thing I noticed was the Doctor's distressed face as he argued with Captain Ape.

"We can't divert the drilling." The ape said, shaking his head.

"But I need my ship." The Doctor pleaded. "It's all I've got. Literally the only thing."

I quickly understood what was happening. His Tardis must have gone down with mine, except the idiot didn't make a Stattenheim remote control. I remember the second Doctor had one, but after the Master tried to steal it he probably didn't make more. But these days Tardises are a dying breed, he should take measures to protect his.

The ape denied him and then left the control room along with Ida. Only the Doctor, the blonde ape and an Ood remained.

"I'm not giving you a lift." I said, making them notice my presence in the room.

"Rani!" The Doctor exclaimed, as if he just figured out I was still alive. Seriously, he didn't even have such a reaction the first time he saw me at that party in the other universe.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Where's your Tardis?" He asked, quickly marching towards me. "Get me down there, come on."

"My Tardis was parked in storage five." I replied with a shrug, in a relaxed tone.

"Five to eight caved in." The blonde ape said, recalling the previous information.

"Yup, mine is down there with her sister." I confirmed, with a nod.

"Damn it." The Doctor cursed loudly, before stopping and staring at me with a skeptical look. "Why are you so damn relaxed? Stuck with apes in the middle of nowhere, without a way out ... you should be cursing and threatening everything in your path."

"I guess yoga does work wonders." I replied with an amused expression on my face. That description would actually be me if I didn't have a way out of this ape sanctuary.

"Rose, could you give us a minute please." The Doctor asked, but didn't look at the girl, instead, he was inspecting my expressions.

"Yeah sure." The blonde replied, using her arms to hug herself and left the room. Now it was just two timelords and a Ood.

"The ape left, so what do you want?" I asked as I leaned back into the control panel.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you did last time, and I'm not going to let you do it twice." He replied, narrowing his eyes at me. "Last time you changed the subject, and the conversation when in a whole different direction that you never answered me. So, what's wrong with you? And yes Rani, I am worried."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm marvelous." I replied with a tight smile. Of course, he noticed I had changed the subject last time. I just didn't think he would bring it up again. Hell, last time I had to bring up our past issues for him to forget it, what would I need to pull out of my sleeve this time?

"Now you are, but you weren't. The scans showed that your brain had overloaded with information, and you know that's serious. We're Time Lords, our brains don't overload. So what could possibly have forced that? What did you do?" He asked with a frown. We had our issues, but even I could tell he was worried.

"It won't happen again if that's why you're asking." I replied with a sigh. It wouldn't because Rina and Nari had taken care of that. It might have been from the merge of consciousness, or maybe it had to do with Rina's knowledge of the future. Either way, as long as we have walls separating us we would be fine.

He stared at me for a good while before giving in and nodding. "Ok. But what about your Tardis?"

"Just because you're lame and have no way of getting the hell out of this joint doesn't mean I don't." I snarked, gloating in his face.

He glanced at her expression for a bit before his lips twitched in amusement. "I guess someone has been learning ape lingo."

"I guess someone still behaves like a time tot." I replied, glaring at him. Before turning my back at him and leaving the room.

* * *

I was reading my latest data in the Ood habitation because I was waiting for one of the Ood to make me coffee. They were an interesting species, but what made them more interesting was the emotions I could feel from Rina, and curiously also Nari. Now that we had walls, I didn't feel everything they felt but if it was strong enough I could sense it.

The Ood had such an impact on both of them. From Nari, I just felt her hate towards humankind whenever an Ood was around. At first, I thought it was because they were slaves, but then I remembered I was talking with Nari who didn't have much empathy towards others. But Rina also felt disgusted towards her own kind and guilt whenever she saw the Ood. After inquiring the only response I got from her was ' _The circle must be broken',_ whatever that meant.

One of the apes was one the other side of the room, minding his business when the Doctor and the blonde came in.

"Evening." The other time lord greeted.

"Only us." The Blonde said.

"The mysterious couple. How are you, then? Settling in?" The Ape, whose name I have forgotten, said.

"Yeah. Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate? I mean, with each other." The Doctor inquired, before giving me a glance. He knew I was listening in.

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low-level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle." The ape replied, and I could feel Rina's desire to punch this guy in the face.

"This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?" The Doctor asked, looking at the Ood.

"Because I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something, well, odd." Fred the Second said, and I rolled my eyes at her little wordplay.

"Hmm. An odd Ood." The other ape joked.

"And then I got something else on my er, communicator thing." The blonde continued.

"Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There are all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill." The ape explained.

"Monitor the field. That's this thing?" The Doctor asked, looking at the reading that showed basic 5.

" Yeah. But like I said, it's low-level telepathy. They only register basic five." The ape replied as he said this the number started to go up.

"Well, that's not basic five. Ten, twenty. They've gone up to basic thirty." The Doctor commented, and the Ood in the room lifted their heads at the same time.

"But they can't." The ape replied in shock, and I finally got up from my seat. I guess it's time to face the music.

"Well, ape boy, they don't call this the impossible planet for nothing." I said as I got a closer look at the Ood.

" Doctor, the Ood. What does basic thirty mean?" Rose asked, before turning towards me with an icy look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm drawn to things I don't understand." I replied with a shrug.

"Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads." The ape replied instead of the Doctor, also stopping the blonde monkey from continuing with her remarks towards me.

"Or something's shouting at them." The Doctor and I said at the same time and shared a look.

"But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?" The ape asked the other human in the room.

"Something about the beast in the pit." The blonde replied

"Great, is anybody else feeling like we just stepped into the village of the damned or is it just me?" I asked with a slight frown.

"Dial down your sarcasm." The Doctor said with a huff, and I could see him rolling his eyes at me. I bet you're going to regret that when the thing in the pit starts the possession party up in here.

"What about your communicator? What did that say?" The Ape asked.

"He is awake." Rose replied

At that exact moment, all the Ood in the room said in a strong voice at the same time. "And you will worship him."

"Yup, definitely village of the damned." I said in a bored tone, even if I was slightly worried about that thing down there. I mean, it made someone go against the laws of science just to imprison it. Which means that even to someone who could do such a godly thing that demon downstairs was a danger.

"What the hell?" The human male said shocked.

"He is awake." The Doctor said, trying to get a reaction.

"And you will worship him." All of the Ood said once more.

"Worship who?" The Doctor asked, but the Ood remained quiet. "Who's talking to you? Who is it?"

"Parley-ing with the possessed won't change the fact that they are possessed." I told the Doctor who looked at me with a frown.

"What do you know?" He asked me, unamused.

"I know that a high telepathic force as just crushed a low telepathic field like it was nothing. If it can do that, the mind of a human with no telepathic abilities or defenses would be child's play." I replied, trying to cross the message that every since entity in the ship except for us was a liability.

The Doctor's eyes widened, understanding flashing across his face when the base shock.

"Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach." The computer voiced, right after the shockwave.

"Which section?" The Ape asked, nervous.

Before it could answer, the voice of the Captain sounded through the rooms.

" Everyone, evacuate eleven to thirteen. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!" Even though the coms one could see that the man was worried.

We looked at each other and ran for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, here's an update. This isn't one of my most liked fics but it is one of my favorites to write for sure. So what did you guys think? I know a few of you were skeptical of Rani being there for weeks and not figuring out anything. In a way you were right, it's just Rani isn't one to share. Did you like it? Next chapter down the pit we go.**

 **Tell me what you think and any questions down below,**

 **RitzChan**


	13. The Pit is Open

The crew converges from different directions in the corridor, as everything shook. Most of them almost without a breath except for the Doctor and I, who had a more advanced biology.

"Come on! Keep Moving!" Jefferson calls out, as he pulls Toby along making sure he doesn't get locked out. "And you too, Toby!"

We were taking a breath, recovering from the shock when the computer sounded through the coms. "Breach sealed. Breach sealed."

"Everyone all right?!" The Doctor asked, quickly checking over everyone with his eyes. "What happened? What was it?"

"Hull breach." Jefferson, the head of security, explained. "We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters."

"That wasn't a quake." The Doctor affirmed, confused. "What caused it?"

Before Jefferson could explain, the Captain's voice sounded through the coms. "We've lost sections eleven to thirteen. Everyone all right?"

"We've got everyone here except Scooti." Jefferson replied. "Scooti, report. Scooti Manista? That's an order! Report."

Everyone was quiet, Scooti didn't report back.

"She's all right." Zach, the Captain informed, and each of them looked relieved. "I've picked up her biochip. She's in habitation three. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious."

They decided to head to habitation three to check on Scooti. The Doctor, however, is still curious about what did indeed happen.

"What happened?" He asks Toby, who was sitting on the floor still looking out of it and shaky.

"I don't... I don't know." Toby replies. "I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air."

I narrow my eyes at his explanation. With a plan in mind, I casually touch my earing turning off the cerebral inhibitor and crouch down, moving closer to Toby. "Are you ok? You might have a concoction."

I put my hand on his forehead and dive into his mind without him knowing any better. At first contact I shiver, there's a link at the back of his mind. Like a pit, for lack of a better term, it's sucking knowledge and memories from Toby's mind. I guess the Devil really likes his mind games, I wanted to play as well. However, before I can reach forward and meet the gigantic mind at the end of the link, the Doctor grabs my hand and breaks the connection.

"Well, I do happen to be a Doctor." The Doctor said, looking at Toby, before turning towards me with a forced smile. "I think I'm more qualified for this type of thing, don't you think Rani? I think he's just a tad shocked."

"Of course." I reply, giving him a strained smile that secretly meant I wanted to maim him. Since he was still holding my wrist, I forced a mental connection.

 _I'm more qualified than you at telepathy, dimwit._

 _You can't just enter people's heads without their knowledge, they have no barriers Rani_ , he replied.

 _Do you think I wanted to take a stroll in some ape's head? Wrong! I wanted to have a chat with the thing inside._

The Doctor looks at me startled, before frowning.

 _What was it?_ He asked.

 _I didn't have enough time to take a closer look, thanks to you, but it sure looked interesting._

He narrowed his eyes at me, but before he could lecture me some more, I pulled my hand free from his grasp. Rose was helping Toby up from the floor, and the Doctor joined them after sending me another look.

He was soon distracted by his blonde ape and I used the moment to sneak away from the group, tired of all this human interaction while the Devil was waiting for me downstairs.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose and the crew eventually reach habitation three. The Doctor was worried, he had lost his Tardis, he had to take care of Rose and now there was something messing with people's heads. Well, someone else other than Rani.

Having her here was messing with his head too. It had been so long since they had been together, well together as in not trying to kill each other. He didn't count the whole debacle on Pete's world because at the time he was still processing the fact that he wasn't alone anymore. They had a brief chat after she healed in his Zero room, but even that was short.

Now, here she was doing what she did best- discovering the secrets of science. He wondered how long it had been for her since she had last seen him, time travel made it hard to keep count. It couldn't have been that long; she was still in the same regeneration at least.

He was helping the humans search for their companion when he looked up and his expression darkened. "I've found her." He told the others.

They followed his line of sight and looked up through the open shutter to see Scooti drifting away in space, towards the black hole.

"Oh, my God!" Rose exclaimed, shocked.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said, looking up at the body floating. "I'm so sorry."

"Captain." Jefferson called through the coms. "Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty-three K two point one."

"She was twenty." Ida said, still looking shocked, as she closes the shutters. "Twenty years old."

"For how should man die better than facing fearful odds?" Jefferson said, quoting Horatius by Thomas Babington. "For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods."

They each remain quiet, offering Scooti a minute of silence when Ida frowns. "It's stopped." She said.

"What was that?" Rose asked. "What was it?"

"The drill." He informs, understanding what Ida had mentioned before.

"We've stopped drilling." Ida informs. "We've made it. Point zero. Finally." At that, the woman looks around and asked. "Where's Rani? She's my commanding officer, we have to get down there."

The Doctor looks around and finds that Rani had indeed disappeared. For a second, he used his mind to search for her only to find emptiness. He frowned; she had closed herself off. While Rani had never been much of a social butterfly, now that their kind was gone, she too should feel the loneliness inside their heads, and yet, she still closed herself off.

But worse than that, she had run off and was probably about to cause chaos. Even worse than that, he was worried, because a Rani in search of scientific knowledge was a danger; not only to others but especially to herself.

* * *

I left the rest of them because I had a plan, well, not a very good one but a plan none the less. It involved getting the Tardis and then going to meet the Devil in the pit for a quick chat. I needed to get down there.

I walked into habitation four, which was empty, and touched the Stattenheim Remote Control that was hidden in my belt. Soon enough the sound of my beautiful Tardis materializing in front of me was heard.

"Oh beauty, have you missed me?" I asked, as I touched her door and stepped in. While the outside was bright red, the inside was as green as a forest, I had missed this. A few hours away from her was torture, that and I head was killing me.

"Now then, it's time to go to hell." I said as I started the engine. I had to run to the other side of the control panel to recalibrate the location and quickly dematerialized her. When I felt her land, it was a rough landing. I ended up on the floor, my long hair all over the place.

"I get it, you don't like it here." I called out, and the light in the walls shimmered. "It's a quick stop, just a chat with some kind of demon. I'll be back." With that I got up and opened one of the drawers in the control room, it was full of cables and discarded tech from when I tinkered. "Where is it?" I murmured, trying to find my helmet.

Before I could search more the damn thing rolled down the stairs that lead to the corridor. "Oh, there it is, thanks gorgeous." I thanked the Tardis and put the device on my right ear.

It looked much like those ear pod thingies the human wore in the parallel universe, but it was much more useful. Its size alternated according to function, like this it could be used as an earpiece but it could enlarge itself covering my whole face. It was black, while the part that covered over the eyes looked red.

One of its main functions was oxygen purification, to protect the wearer from toxic atmospheres and it also worked as a back-up air supply, providing oxygen to the wearer even in the vacuum of space. It also worked as pressure support, protecting the wearer's face from sudden changes in air pressure. I would tinker with it later, I could add more functions that could be useful.

I activated the helmet and stepped outside.

* * *

It looked dreadful, rocks and more rocks and nothing worth mentioning either. I guess a prison world isn't meant to look like sunshine and daisies.

I took an ape phone from one of my pockets and light up the flashlight and looked around, pointing it at the walls of the cavern that were carved with the same writings that the Tardis couldn't translate. I walked slowly, making sure that the camera inside my necklace was recording everything written to be analyzed later.

It doesn't take long until I see a huge pit dug in the ground, some kind of metal seal closed the entrance. It was massive, about thirty feet in diameter, but then again, the Devil wouldn't be tiny if it was needed a whole planet to trap his ass.

I had hoped this would have been easy, and instead, I had to find a way to open it. With a sigh I turned to the unreadable letters, the answer was here somewhere.

After 30 minutes of trying to decode the damn thing, I was about to give up for the moment, when I heard steps coming from behind me. I turned around to see the Doctor and Ida in some God-awful orange spacesuits.

"You look like a walking orange." I said as I connected my coms to theirs.

"Rani!" They both exclaimed although Ida was more shocked than the Doctor. He probably had an inkling he would find me down here.

"How are you here?" Ida asked. "And how are you able to breathe and even walk in this gravity without the proper equipment?"

I point at my face and explain. "This helmet is the most advanced technology you will ever see in your short life."

"Stop bragging." The Doctor commented, and I could see him frowning at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Meeting the devil." I replied with a shrug. "But this trapdoor is kind of annoying."

The Doctor, and Ida, finally notice the huge big round decorated door on the floor and the Doctor calls it in. "We've found something. Well, we found Rani and also some sort of metal seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be a trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked."

"It's not the door you don't like, it's the thing trapped inside that's going to be a problem." I told him, while Ida looked around.

"The edge is covered with those symbols." Ida said as she looked at the words written down.

"Rani, good to hear from you. I'm not even going to ask how you got down there." Zach said, before questioning. "Do you think it opens?"

"That's what trapdoors tend to do." The Doctor replied, before turning towards me. "How come you haven't opened it yet?"

"It would take me more than 30 minutes to understand those scribbles, that language defies all the sense of logic." I groaned out, not happy to have to admit that to the Doctor of all people.

"But there is a way to open it?" The Captain inquired.

"I don't know, I can't see any sort of mechanism," Ida said.

"There isn't one." I told them. "I've checked."

"I suppose it really is the writing." The Doctor said, agreeing with me. "It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation."

We listen to the Captain ask Toby about the writings before it all goes to hell. "What is it? What's he done?" The Doctor calls out. "What's happening? Rose, what's going on?"

"Possession, I believe." I tell him, and he glares at me.

"Do you know what is going on there?" The Doctor demands. "Rani, please."

Before I can even think about explaining what the hell was going on, the Ood sound throughout all the coms. "We are the Legion of the Beast."

"Rose?" The Doctor calls out. "What is it, Rose? I'm going back up."

"Report!" Captain ape's voice demands. "Report! Jefferson, report. Someone, report!"

All of a sudden Rose's voice and Jefferson's came through. "It's the Ood." Rose explained.

"Sir, we have contamination in the livestock. They won't listen to us." Jefferson explained in detail, not treating the Ood as living beings. Bloody apes.

"Doctor, I don't know what it is." Rose said. "It's like they're possessed."

"They are." I declared and the Doctor looks at me, his jaw clenched. If he hadn't been wearing the spacesuit, he would have already messed up his hair in frustration.

Before he can interrogate me again the ground starts to shake and the trapdoor in the ground opens.

The Doctor, Ida and I all hear the same voice, with a sinister laugh. "The Pit is open and I am free! Bwahahaha!"

The Doctor and Ida look shocked but I just roll my eyes. "That evil laugh makes the rest of us look bad."

"What is this, a villain laugh competition?" The Doctor asks but still looks shaken.

"If it was, I would win since the Master isn't around." I replied with a shrug and stepped forward to look down at the Pit. "I was kind of excepting sulfur and brimstone; this is kind of lame."

"I get it Rani; you think it's the Devil downstairs but be logical for a second and make sure Ida doesn't fall. I'm going to fix the coms." The Doctor said as he started working on the coms.

Meanwhile, I was babysitting Ida who was trying to reach the Sanctuary through the coms as well.

"No, sorry, I'm fine." The Doctor called out, as the coms went through. "Still here."

"You could've said, you stupid." His ape replied, and I almost gagged at how adorable they were. The Doctor connected the feed that allowed us to talk with the rest of the crew.

"Whoa. Careful!" The Doctor said as the camera turned on. "Anyway, the three of us are here. Me, Ida and Rani. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm."

"How deep is it?" Zach asked.

"Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever." The Doctor replied.

"The Pit is open." Rose said. "That's what the voice said.

"But there's nothing, I mean..." Zach said, inquiring if we saw anything suspicious. "There's nothing coming out?"

"No, no." The Doctor denied. "No sign of the Beast."

I closed my eyes and turned off the inhibitor again. We couldn't see it, but I sure could feel it touching the back of my mind like an infection. I did want to chat with the thing downstairs for information, but I would not let a thing like this escape from their cage. I didn't want it out, and yet everything in my body just told me to get down there and open his cage. I had strong mental defenses, and he was getting to me.

While I wasn't much of a mind controller like the Master, which required precision, I had mental power in spades but against such a creature it didn't seem to be much help.

"Doctor." I called him, quietly, and both him and Ida turned to me. "Can't you feel it?"

He focuses for a second and shakes his head. "I don't feel anything strange."

I almost growl in frustration, I really wanted to push him down that Pit. He always sucked in telepathy class but this was over the limit. Had he really been hanging too much with the apes that he had forgotten to use his abilities?

"It said Satan," Rose said, sounding frightened, and the Doctor looked at the feed again.

"Come on, Rose." He scoffed. "Keep it together."

"Is there no such thing?" The blonde ape asked. "Doctor, tell me there's no such thing."

Before the Doctor could reply, Zach said. "Ida, I recommend that you withdraw immediately."

"But, we've come all this way..." Ida replies, not wanting to back down. This was her life's work after all.

"That's an order." The Captain orders. "Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So, this thing stops right now."

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood." Ida replies, still not backing down.

"I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the three of you back up top immediately, no ar-" Before the Captain can continue, Ida turns off the comms.

"What do you guys think?" Ida asked as she turned towards the two Time Lords next to her.

"I'm going, I want to see this thing for myself." I replied with a shrug, but it didn't seem right. Hadn't I been against that a second ago? "Whatever you want to do as nothing to do with me."

The Doctor frowned at me before turning back to Ida and said. "I think they've got an order."

"Rani is going anyway, but what do you think?" Ida inquired while giving me a nod.

"It said, I am the temptation." The Doctor said, glancing at the pit.

"Well, if there's something in there, why is it still hiding?" Ida asked, curious.

"Wouldn't that be too easy?" I replied. "This whole planet is a cage, just from opening the front door the planet shifted as is about to be eaten by the black hole that, until now, wasn't a direct threat."

"We must have opened the prison but not the cell." The Doctor clarified.

"And by the looks of it, if we open the cell, the planet gets thrown into the black hole." I concluded. "But then again, I've always been a fan of danger, so being eaten by a black hole is just another Thursday."

"I think she's right," Ida spoke up. "I'd go. What about you Doctor?"

"That's so human of you Rani." The Doctor commented with a smile as if feeling proud of me. I merely glared back. "Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. That mad little voice saying, go on. Go on. Go over. Go on. Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life Rani, I'm going to be the saner of the two of us, I'm going to say retreat. I know I'm getting old. Rose, we're coming back."

"Best news I've heard all day." Rose replies through the comms.

"Whatever you say, I'm still going." I replied crossing my arms over my chest making my stand, but my head was throbbing like it was on fire.

"Rani, stop acting like a child." The Doctor replied, rolling his eyes. "Worse, you're acting like a human child."

"Take that back!" I growled out, he was calling me an ape child- and immature, unlogical ape at an age in which they are extremely dumb compared to a Time tot.

"This planet is about to be destroyed, there's a thing down there that thinks it's the Devil and you want to jump down into certain death!" The Doctor ranted, before pulling me along into the capsule he used to get down here with Ida.

"Let go of me." I said, trying to get free from his hand.

"Rani." The Doctor said quietly, forcing me to give him my full attention. "I understand, you want to get to the bottom of this. You must be itching to understand how this bloody planet is possible but all the knowledge in the world isn't worth you dying. Please, if you're gone, I'll be the last Time Lord and we both know I'll implode the universe and all of time and space one of these days. You need to be around to fix that, and call me an idiot."

"And punch you, and call your companions apes." I added, before sighing. Fine, he had a point and something wasn't right.

Ida then joins them in the capsule and explains that strategy nine is basically killing every single Ood in the Sanctuary.

"So, we're going back to a slaughter?" The Doctor asked, not pleased.

"The devil's work." Ida replies.

"Don't blame the Devil." I said, unamused. "That's just you humans being bloodthirsty little savages."

"I have to admit..." The Doctor said, looking at me amused. "I kind of missed you dissing every race in sight every five seconds."

"Like you don't do the same." I rolled my eyes. "You just don't say it out loud."

Ida ignored us and informed the crew. "Okay, we're in. Bring us up."

"Ascension in three, two, one." Jefferson starts the countdown but before we can go up the power goes out.

"This is the darkness." A dreadful voice stated. "This is my domain."

Again, this day sure was giving me horror movie vibes.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, here an update. I'll update again next week, and that is actually a promise since this chapter was actually an extremely long chapter that I decided to divide in two. So, what did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts in the comment section down below.**

 **Ritz**


	14. Geronimo bitches

In the darkness, the monitors flicker with imagines of red eyes Ood. "You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die."

"That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them." The Captain declared, and if I wasn't staring at the monitor, I would have rolled my eyes at that pointless statement.

"Only the darkness remains." The voice said, and I shivered. As Rina would have put it, this thing was giving me the heebie-jeebies.

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood Archive." The Captain said, and when I heard the name Torchwood something in my mind cleared. I should know that name. "You will identify yourself."

"You know my name." The voice coming from the Ood stated.

"What do you want?" Zach asked, almost growling.

"What every enemy wants." I whispered something I recalled saying in times of war. "More of them and less of you."

"You will die here." The Beast stated. "All of you. This planet is your grave."

"No, it isn't." This time I replied, making my voice heard. "It's not our grave, it's your prison."

"And now you are the sacrifice that will free me at last." It, whatever it was, replied.

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this." The Doctor said, looking at the monitor not believing what he was hearing. "Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There're more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?"

"All of them." The Beast replied.

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" The Doctor scoffed.

"This one knows me as I know him." It said back. "The killer of his own kind."

"Rude." I stated, pulling the Doctor a step back from the monitor. "It's like I'm not even here."

"You are one to talk, God Maker World Destroyer." It said back, and I felt like it was staring back into my soul. Feeling defensive I rolled my eyes, the best way to fight back when emotionally attacked was to show it didn't affect you.

"The Daleks have Copywrite on that title for yours truly, you might want to cash it out with them." I replied with a forced smile.

"How did you end up on this rock?" The Doctor asked not sounding bothered, it seemed we were on the same page on how to deal with this thing.

"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all of eternity." The Beast explained.

"This is starting to sound strangely biblical, don't tell me you were once the favored son of God that rebelled?" I mumbled to myself, my head was still pounding like I had been hit with a hammer.

"When was this?" The Doctor asked, after glancing at me. He too thought this sounded way too farfetched.

"Before time." It replied.

I smirked but didn't say anything, I had totally called it.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor inquired; he was frowning because he knew I had totally called it.

"Before time." The Beast repeated.

"What does before time mean?" The Time lord asked, because whatever thing was down there sure liked making other's confused.

"Before light and time and space and matter." It replied. "Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

"If it was before this universe, was there another one previous to this one?" I inquired, the theories rampaging through my mind. Before the Thing could answer, the Doctor meddled.

"That's impossible." The Time Lord ranted. "No life could have existed back then."

"Is that your religion?" The Beast asked, sounding almost mocking.

"It's a belief." The Doctor replied, and I rolled my eyes. Religion was just a belief, anything in which other's believed could be considered a Religion itself.

"You know nothing. All of you, so small." The Beast declared. "The Captain, so scared of command. The Soldier, haunted by his wife. The Scientist, still running from Daddy. The Little Boy who lied. The Virgin. The Lost Girl, so far away from home, the valiant child who will die in battle soon. And the Triune, the yet not Triple Goddess, who's life holds no meaning."

As soon as it finished its long dialogue I snorted, the Devil was calling me a Goddess. "At least you know your betters."

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Rose's voice sounded through the coms, sounding scared.

"Rose don't listen." The Doctor cautioned.

"What does it mean?" Rose inquired again, not letting it go. Before the Doctor could tell her to snap out of it the image of the Ood on the monitors was replaced by a roaring horned Beast.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked, scared.

"I had that thing inside my head." Toby said, and at that I stopped in my tracks.

Something had been feeling wrong ever since I had touched Toby's mind. My original plan had been to quietly follow the Doctor when he went down to point zero to search for his Tardis, because he would have. Yet, right after I had read the possessed ape's mind, I had made a half-assed plan to get down to the pit. I was curious, but not suicidal. I had also gotten Rina's thirst for life, her unwillingness to die no matter what. I hadn't noticed, but it had been quiet. Too quiet recently.

Meanwhile, while I had been questioning my recent actions the humans were going mental with fear of the Beast. What brought me back into focus was the Doctor.

"Stop!" He demanded, sounding much like the Oncoming Storm I knew he was. "Everyone, just stop!"

Seeing has no one was complying the Doctor sent feedback through the comms to shut everyone up.

"You want voices in the dark, then listen to mine." The Time Lord Stated. "That this is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff."

"But that's how the devil works." Danny said.

"Or a good psychologist." The Doctor argued back.

"Yeah, but how did it know about my father?" Ida asked frightened, much like the rest of the humans.

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm?" The Doctor asked back. "Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans, brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him-" The Lord Doctor gave off one of his motivational speeches, inspiriting the humans to face adversity, but before he could finish the cable shears and falls into the shaft.

"The cable's snapped!" Ida informs loudly.

"Get out!" The Doctor replies, grabbing me by the arm and throwing me out of the capsule and into the ground as miles of steel cables fall at impressing speed, wrecking the capsule.

* * *

"How much air have we got?" The Doctor asks the human scientist.

"Sixty minutes." Ida replies. "Fifty-five. Well, we've got all this cable, we might as well use it. The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it, feed it through."

"And then what?" The Doctor questions.

"Abseil into the pit." Ida declared, looking down at the huge hole on the ground.

"Abseil." The Doctor said with a nod. "Right."

"Stop." I said, tired of being quiet in my corner. "As much as I would love to see you free fall into hell, it's not that simple."

"You were the one wanting to jump down a minute ago." The Doctor replied, rolling his eyes at me.

"That was before I noticed it was too quiet." I replied with a frown. "Didn't you notice something was wrong before?"

The Doctor wouldn't understand, but the other two roomies that shared my mind had been too quiet ever since I had first gone into Toby's head. Nari didn't speak much, but I was having an adventure with the Doctor and Rina was bound to never shut up. And yet, nothing- not a freaking zip. Nada. Nilch.

Adding to the fact that I had the intense need to have tea with the freaking Devil and the constant headaches there was only one conclusion. The son of a bitch got me, it was playing mind games with me and I hadn't even noticed. Which in itself was a problem.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked, perplexed.

"Come on Doctor, think." I replied rolling my eyes. "I just recently got out of four centuries of war, do I look suicidal to you? Fuck no. And yet I wanted to jump down the pit, as If I'm in a hurry to die. I left to come down here without even teasing that you were going to be stuck with the apes while I was hightailing out of there, does that sound me? It's in my head Doctor, or at least it definitely was. Possibly still is."

"But you're..." The Doctor whispered shocked. "That's impossible."

"It means we're not dealing just with a fancy psychologist as you had theorized. It's worse, much worse." I replied, with a nod, confirming his thoughts. "We're dealing with, at a very least, an Alpha-Class Psychic. I can't tell, I'm not even sure how much psychic energy it could possibly have."

"Well, that's just perfect." The Doctor replied, but I could tell his eyes he was worried. If the Beast had was higher than Alpha-Class it would be classified as an Omega level class, and back in the day the Time Lords made sure to keep such threats under surveillance. Generally, Time Lords just didn't care about others, so them showing caution showed just how much of a threat this thing could possibly be.

"I don't understand any of that, but we're running out of air with no way back." Ida interrupted. "Going down is the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve."

"I'll get back, Rose is up there." The Doctor replied, before turning to me. "And my Tardis is still around here. Where's yours?"

"Five minutes away and before you ask my girl's next flight will be out of here. She's bitchy like that, if she doesn't like where she lands her next jump won't be anyplace nearby. Believe me, it has happened before." I replied, that Tardis of mine really was something else. "Since there are still fifty minutes for you guys, I'll try and track yours."

"Well then, maybe the key to finding a way out is in that pit." Ida said, the idea of going down the pit still in her mine. The possibility of her being influenced was high.

"Well, it's half a good plan." The Doctor replied, having no other ideas.

"What's the other half?" Ida asked, perplexed.

"I go down, not you." The Doctor replied, confidently.

I decided to interrupt before he jumped down. "According to my readings, your Tardis is down there. Don't ask me how."

"How did you get readings on my Tardis so fast?" The Doctor inquired, looking at me with suspicion.

"I might have left a little code in your Tardis back in the other universe." I casually replied with a little shrug.

"When did you have time for that?" The Doctor gaped.

"I might have broken in when you were otherwise occupied." I bit my lower lip to hide my amusement, he looked like a gaping fish and it was hilarious.

"How?" He gasped. "You know what, never mind, we are running out of time. I need to get down there."

"The most intelligent choice would be to hop up in my Tardis and leave this corner of the universe." I murmured to myself, although with the silence they could hear me. "Although the oldest Tardis would be missed, and the Devil would possibly escape."

"I'm getting the Tardis and getting out of here." The Doctor said, frowning at me. "You coming or staying with Ida?"

"Why would I stay with the ape when you go down to discover the secrets of time?" I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped the cable around a drum.

"So how are we both going to do this?" I asked.

"I'm going to wrap the other hand around my waist." He replied, as he proceeded to tie it down around himself.

"That should hold it." Ida said. "How's it going?"

The Doctor carefully walked towards the pit. "Hmm, there it is again. That itch. Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down."

Ok, this was taking too long.

"Down you go my Lord Doctor." I declared, and with that, I kicked him into hell. He let out a surprised scream, followed by a laugh, and grabbed on quickly enough.

"Oh my god, Rani, why did you do that?" Ida asked, shocked. I ignored her.

"Did you have to do that?" The Doctor called out, annoyed at my antics.

"You were being slower than a snail, while I have air you don't idiot." I replied, and took a pair of gloves from my jacket pocket. After I put them on, I grabbed the cable and jumped down after the Doctor.

"Are you two insane?!" Ida called, as she throws the brake on the drum, stopping the cable from free falling. "Are you guys ok?"

"Not bad, thanks." The Doctor replied, a few meters down from me. "The wall of the pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just not much of it. There's a crust about twenty feet down and then nothing. Just the pit. Ok then, lower us down."

"I'm five by five." I replied, my heart beats drumming with the thrill.

* * *

We descend in silence. The Doctor just hanging on, while I use my strength to hold on to the rope. Of course, the Doctor isn't one to hold up peaceful silences.

"You get representations of the Horned Beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth, Draconia, Velconsadine, Daemos. The Kaled God of War. It's the same image, over and over again. Maybe that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through. The thought at the back of every sentiment mind." The Doctor ranted through the coms.

"Bleeding through time and space, and seeing as this planet exists right in the middle of both I agree with that." I replied, nodding.

"I thought you hadn't gotten anywhere with your research about this planet." The Doctor replied, and I could feel his frown.

"Me knowing things, and me telling you things are two completely different things." I sassed, he really should have known better.

"I should have known." He mumbled although I could hear him perfectly. "But what do you mean Rani?"

"Imagine this planet like you would imagine a Void Ship." I informed.

"That's all theoretical." The Doctor snorted.

"And this planet is impossible, and the Devil is living it up in the basement. Your point?" I snarked back.

"I don't understand what ya'll talking about, but if it's emanating from here does that make it the actual devil tho?" Ida interrupted us.

"Could be, if it's what you want to believe." The Doctor replied. "Maybe that's what the devil is, in the end. An idea."

The cable suddenly stops. I look down and there's still a bit more to go down until we reach somewhere.

"Well, that's all we've got." Ida informed. "You guys getting any sort of readout?"

"Nothing, could be miles to go, yet." The Doctor replied. "Or could be thirty feet. No way of telling. I could survive thirty feet."

"We could survive way more than that." I replied rolling my eyes, I still had a few regenerations to go anyway.

"Oh no you don't. I'm pulling you guys back up right now." Ida replied, she starts reversing the drum but the Doctor stops her.

"What are you doing?" The ape asks when the drum stops.

"You bring me back, then we're just going to sit there and run out of air. Even if Rani gave us a lift, I would lose the Tardis and I can't. That and the Devil would escape and I might never find Rose again." The Doctor replied. "I've got to go down there."

"But you can't." Ida begged. "Doctor, you can't."

"Bloody Rassilon, you're boring me to death." I said, rolling my eyes and let go of the cable.

"Rani!" The Doctor called, as he undid the binders holding the cable in place around his waist.

"Geronimo bitches!" I took the plunge into the dark, and the Doctor followed after.

* * *

I landed on the bottom and groaned; it was about forty feet but I could handle it even if it was going to bruise my backside for the next few hours. A little bruise would have been fine, but then the Doctor feel right on top of me.

"Get out you idiot." I groaned again, kicking him away. He rolled to the side and sat up before grinning at me.

"I'm breathing. You cushioned my fall, thanks Rani, you made for a good pillow. You can breathe down here, Ida. Can you hear me, Ida?" The Doctor said. Ida doesn't reply. Seeing as there was air, I turned off my helmet.

I sat up and dusted my jeans, my back still hurt but it was manageable.

"Rani I think we lost the coms." The Doctor informed after he tried and failed to reach Ida. After he said that the sound of an engine could be heard from the top.

"A rocket." The Doctor identified.

"Never mind that, check this out." I called the Doctor and shone the flashlight on the wall of the cave, which was full of ancient drawings.

"The history of some big battle." The Doctor said, observing the walls. "Man against Beast."

"Not a battle, a war Doctor." I spoke up. "They defeated the Beast after much sacrifice and imprisoned it. They didn't have a weapon that could destroy it so they created a prison instead. It was also much worse than a quick death, quite vicious indeed."

"Look." The Doctor said, nodding towards two bronze urns on a pedestal. There were also two painted urns on the wall. "Maybe that's the key."

He touched one of the urns, and they both light up.

"Or the gate, or the bars." I said, and as soon as I finished an impossibly big horned creature wakes up and looks at us. It's chained to the wall by Its horns and limbs.

"It's red and has horns, and is that a tail?" I observe, narrowing my eyes. "The only thing that's missing is a freaking trident and it's ready for Halloween."

"That's all you're going to say?" The Doctor glanced at me, before turning towards the Beast.

"I accept that you exist. I don't have to accept what you are, but your physical existence, I'll give you that. I don't understand. We were expected down here, you called us. We were given a safe landing and air. You need us. What for? Do we have to beg for an audience? Or is there a ritual?" The Doctor asked. "Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real? Speak to me! Tell me!"

"If you were a better listener you would know already." I informed. I had turned off the inhibitor and I couldn't sense the Beast down here.

"He won't talk." The Doctor said rolling his eyes, before he understood. "Or he can't talk. But, hold on, he spoke before. We heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant. But, looking at you now, all I can see is Beast. The animal. Just the body. You're just the body, the physical form. What happened to your mind, hmm? Where is it gone? Where's that intelligence? Oh no."

Noticing that he had realized I nodded. "It's not here, it hasn't been here because it was in the Sanctuary all this time. It thought it was an Alpha-Class Psychic because it could hold such a pull from such a distance, but in truth it wasn't far away at all. His spirit is out of his body, which makes it easy to sneak into other people's heads."

The Doctor listened and nodded, before turning towards the Beast again. "You're imprisoned, long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter. The prison is perfect. It's absolute, eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the back hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped that's all. The devil is an idea. In all of those civilizations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape! Oh, but that's it, don't you get it Rani?"

"I already knew all of that, the Beast is stuck between a rock and a hard place. But it's escaping, it has been for a long time. But the guys that came up with such an ingenious prison weren't idiots, they knew. As they say, every curse can be broken and every prison can be escaped. Which is why we have air; someone is needed to pull the plug." I concluded.

"Exactly!" The Doctor nodded at me; he probably had gotten used to his ape companions not being able to keep up. "They set this up all those years ago! They needed us alive, because if the Beast is escaping then we've got to stop it. If we destroy his prison, the body is destroyed and the mind with it."

The Doctor raised up a rock to smash an urn, then drops it again.

"But then, the Beast is clever enough to use this whole system against us. If we destroy this planet, we destroy the gravity field. The Rocket. The Rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Rose." The Doctor said shocked.

"Fucking hell, you're hesitating?" I asked, frowning. "Last time you had to destroy a planet for the rest of the universe you didn't even hesitate in sacrificing the rest of us. I can't believe you."

Before he can say anything else, I grab the rock he had let fall into the grown and smack the urn. While I'm not that much of a white hat, saving the universe from the Devil and all, this thing did get into my head. I, Rina and Nari had one thing in common, we were vengeful bitches.

Before I turn towards the second urn, the Doctor smashes it himself. "You could have waited for me to finish speaking Rani. It was a test or a game. But I think you should know better than anyone, I'm not afraid of making hard decisions."

"I guess I could have given you a minute, but you know I hate it when you take too long." I said with a shrug, grinning at him. Oncoming storm indeed. "By the way, your Tardis is over there." I informed, nodded my head.

The Doctor spun around and saw his Tardis. " Sexy, oh, there you are!"

He walked towards his Tardis and turned around towards me when he reached the door. "You want a lift?"

"Leave me next to mine, would you?" I replied and followed him in.

* * *

The Doctor opened the front door of the Tardis and saw Ida right outside. "Come in Ida, we are getting out of here!"

"Doctor!" Ida called as she walked into the Tardis, giving him a hug. "Rani, you're ok as well." After letting go of him the human pulled Rani in for a hug as well. The blonde Time Lady awkwardly tapped Ida's back.

The image of Rani, hater of any and every ape related thing, receiving a hug from a human was quite funny to the Doctor. It also showed him that he had been right, this regeneration of hers was different. She hasn't as cold, nor as amoral. She was still petty, rude and a know it all. But she was more like the child he remembered, curious and mischievous but not unnecessarily cruel.

"Yes, quite alright." The Rani replied with a forced smile, as she finally pulled away from the human and started moving away. This was what he meant; her younger regeneration would probably have just killed the ape for touching her.

"See you around Doctor, try not to destroy more planets without at least inviting me." She said with a smirk, before turning around and walking outside.

He let her leave, but next time he saw her he was going to ask about what the Beast had said. What it had seen in her mind. Why it had it call her a triune, but more than that, why it had said she had no meaning. He just hoped she was alright.

"Where is she going?" Ida asked, perplexed.

"She's got her own ride." The Doctor replied, before connecting the Tardis' coms with the ones on the rocket. Right now, it was time to get Rose Tyler, and Ida, home safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, here's the rest of the chapter. So, there's been some reviews saying that I shouldn't do so much of the Doctor Who episodes because the story lacks originality. Plot twist, that was never the plan. I might do some episodes, but the plan never was to follow the show in each and every episode. I've like, only done two episodes, and it's because the Doctor just found out Rani is alive so it's my way of making them reconnect. Tell me what you thought of the rest of the chapter, and any other doubts or ideas you want to point out, in the review section below!**

 **ritzchan**


	15. The Immortal Serial Killer

"Finally!" Rina's hologram basically screamed as soon as I entered the Tardis. I threw myself into the captain's chair, feeling tired, and ignored her.

"Oi!" Rina called out after being ignored. "We were worried!"

I massaged my temples, I still had a bloody headache, before finally letting out a sigh. "I'm perfectly fine, mom."

"You couldn't hear us, and we had the bloody devil trying to walk through the front door." Rina deadpanned.

"I'm ok, we're fine, and the Beast is dead." I replied with a shrug. "All's well that ends well."

Before the gothic hologram in the room could reply, another hologram popped up from being me. "What I wish to know is what he meant by all that triune goddess business." Nari, looking like the Third once more, said.

"Right, you can do the hologram thing too..." I murmured, not very happy that the voices in my head could literally get out of it. "That's great, it's great."

"I can hear your happiness from here." Nari sarcastically replied.

"Well, it's kind of obvious what the demon meant." Rina explained, stopping us from fighting each other. "He called us triune, as in three in one. Triune was a name given to triple deities, as in three goddesses worshipped as one. The Triple Goddess is also viewed as a triunity of three distinct aspects or figures united in one being. They're often described as the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone, which symbolized the separate stages in the female life cycle. In this case, I'm obvs the Maiden, and Nari is the Crone seeing as for an old lady she still looks hot."

"Your nerdy witchiness is kind of showing." I teased; I had never seen her babble this much before.

"Oh, come off of it, I never have a chance to show off my specialty... it's all neuroscience and inventing and tinkering with both of you." Rina pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest in defiance. "We're in my zone of expertise now bitches."

"Either you or the devil must suck at that then, because I'm pretty sure none of us is a mother." Nari rolled her eyes at the ape.

"Now that you mentioned it, that would make me the Mother wouldn't it?" I asked Rina, frowning at the thought.

The only fully human nodded, and hummed in agreement. "Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh to your uh-huh, never been and never will be. I am not mother material, and neither are the two of you." I pointed at her and shook my finger in denial.

"Technically, we could easily recreate the Loom from Gallifrey and there are still two other Time Lords around from which we could steal some DNA from." Nari theorized out loud, before frowning herself. "Forget I said anything, procreating with either one of them would be punishment."

"Exactly, I totally could but that doesn't mean I should or would." I nodded at her; we were on the same page at least.

"I'll have you both know that I always wanted to be a mother." Rina said, crossing her arms once more but this time she looked defensive instead of defiant.

"That's your ape genetics talking, we all know you bunch love to procreate." Nari scoffed.

"Either way, according to the Devil we're the not yet Triple Goddess. As in, you're not a Mother yet but according to some weird Satan prophecy you will be." The Gothic teen rolled her eyes at the disgusted looks on the other two.

"Who would believe the word of the Devil?" I asked in astonishment.

"Technically, the Devil's mind was in-between time and space from where he managed to spread his message from the beginning to time. He could also have used the rift to access the future, which was why that could have potentially have been a true prophecy." Nari theorized once more.

I turned to her with a frown, looking irritated. "Not helping."

"I'm just saying, the ape might have a point." Nari replied apathetically. "That Beast was powerful; we don't have enough information about its abilities to reach an appropriate conclusion."

"Information... you're absolutely right!" I replied after an afterthought.

I refused to believe that the Beast had predicted the fact that I was bound for motherhood. But I could not deny that it had been powerful enough to influence entire galaxies through time and space with just its mind and that it had indeed been between time which meant it could have technically gone forward in time.

I did need to know more, and I remembered an old acquainted that should have intel. With a direction in mind, I ran to the Tardis console and put on the time and place.

* * *

The 11th Doctor was in his Tardis console room looking at his companion, the amazing Amelia Pond. They had just lost Rory, and she had no idea she had just lost the love of her life. Keeping the secret was making him anxious, he didn't want her to be sad but not remembering was an even worse fate.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" The redhead asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing, everything is amazing." He replied, rubbing his neck. "Fantastic really."

"Can we go to Rio now? I want to party, and I'm bored." Amy asked, and before he could answer he noticed that the screen on the Tardis console had a message.

"Maybe later Amy, it seems I have mail." He informed with a smirk and pointed at the screen.

The redhead turned to the screen and read out loud. " _Doc, SOS. Hurry up_. Who is it?"

"How should I know?" The Doctor said with a grin and started to pilot the Tardis. "It came with a location to follow, so let's see."

Amy laughed as the Tardis shook, and grabbed on to the railing not to fall as the time machine roughly landed. He smirked as she landed and looked at Amy. "Well then let's see where we are."

He ran out of the Tardis and his companion followed after. As soon as he stepped out of his lovely blue box, he took on his surroundings. He was in an urban industrial city, which had seen better days. It didn't take long for him to know where he was, he had been here in his past regeneration after all.

"This is cool, in a rouge-ish and not very clean way. So, which planet is this?" Amy said, looking around.

"Amy Pond, this isn't a planet." He scoffed before quickly turning towards her with a grin. "Amelia Pond I present to you, Westerley. The biggest of the three moons of Qresh. The planet with its three moons- Westerley, Arkyn and Leith- is commonly known as the Quad planetary system or just the Quad, and it's located in the J star Cluster System."

"We're on a moon, okaaay, cool." Amy replies back with a grin. "I just always think of a moon as a large round rock with nothing in it."

"Originally the three moons of Qresh were as empty as your moon. When the population grew and began to strain Qresh's fragile ecosystem The Company, which is a megacorporation that basically runs this side of the J Star Cluster, spearheaded the initial colonization of the three moons." The Doctor explained. "Now come on, I know where we have to go."

"I thought you didn't know who sent you that message." Amy asked confused.

"I didn't, but I have been here before." He explained, pulling her down along the busy streets. It didn't take long for him to find out what he was looking for. "Here we are." He said, nodding at the building.

Amy peaked from behind him and smirked. "You brought me to a pub."

"Not just a pub, an alien bar in the middle of Old Town in an alien moon." He said with a smirk and pulled her inside. As soon as they passed the door the loud music boomed through their ears. They could see people dancing all around the place, swinging with the beat.

Amy smirked and hit him on the arm. "Well, it's not Rio but it will do."

Before the redhead could run off somewhere to join in the dancing the Doctor pulled her back by the arm. "Amy, don't wander off. This isn't exactly a good place alright?"

"Do you think I've never been to a club before?" Amy scoffed, pulled her arm off. "Don't worry Dad, I'll be just fine." With that, the redhead started dancing and joined the crowd.

He sighed and decided to go to the bar, the sooner he knew who called him and why the sooner he could make sure Amy didn't do anything crazy. But since she was smiling, he would let her have her fun.

He reached the bar and a face he recognized from his last regeneration greeted him. "Hello stranger. What can I get ya?"

"Hullo." The Doctor greeted with a grin; it was always fun not being recognized after a regeneration but it got old fast. "How you doing Pree?"

"Do I know you?" The male human using purple eye shadow inquired with a slow cat-like smirk.

"Didn't you send me that message to get here?" The Doctor inquired, still waiting to be recognized.

"Oh..." The bartender blinked slowly. "Doctor, whoa. I see you did the whole face thing she did..." He pointed at his own face in a way to explain.

"Yes, regeneration, useful little thing." He said with a smile, before turning serious. "Am I to assume you send me that message for a reason? Actually, how did you send me that?"

"Oh, last time when you two where here Rani gave me this device and told me to use it if something came up. It had a way to contact her, and you too. She told me never to call you, but I needed help." Pree explained with a sigh.

"What's is going on then?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it all started when she showed up here and started drinking at eight in the morning. Which is kind of normal for her, or old her, I don't know. Anyway, after a few hours of booze, she started ranting about the Devil and motherhood. If that wasn't weird enough, she was looking for Ramirez." Pree said as he took a shot himself.

"Who's Ramirez?" The Doctor inquired.

"Richard Ramirez." Pree informed. "Apparently the guy is an immortal serial killer that somehow time-traveled here, at least that's what Rani said. Back in old her, you know, Rani number three, Ramirez tried to gut her and she offed him. After finding out he came back to life she kind of kidnapped him and studied him for months. Somehow, mid being killed and tortured he kind of fell in love with her."

"Wait, Richard Ramirez as in the Night Stalker? The serial killer, rapist, and burglar from the 1980s?" The Doctor asked narrowing his eyes in confusion. "He's immortal? And what's he doing here?"

"Yeah, that's the guy." Pree nodded. "And well, not the weirdest around these parts you know. Anyway, according to Ramirez he's immortal because of Satan. Which was why dearie was looking for him."

"Did she find him?" The Doctor asked. Somehow a serial killer from the 80s was living on one of the moons of the Quad forty centuries in the future, and was in love with Rani. Today was weird.

"Oh yeah, you didn't notice the dead corpse next to you?" Pree said, nodding towards the seat next to him which had a young dark-haired man sitting there, his head laying down on the bar counter. The Doctor looked down at the body, surprised for not having noticed it before, the dead man let out a gasp and sat up with a smirk.

"Where's that crazy hot bitch?" Richard Ramirez said, looking at Pree.

"Do I look like I want to clean up after you guys decide to have a showdown in here? Nuh-uh." Pree sassed at the Serial Killer.

"Relax, I only tried to rip out her eyes because I thought she was lying about who she was." Ramirez replied, still creepily smirking. "But now I know, she's definitely my Goddess of Death and Torture. If I knew it was her, I would have answered her questions about my Lord Satan without her having to kill me three times. But three times the charm, I had to be sure it was her."

"Anyway, where is she?" The Doctor asked, the Serial Killer was putting him on edge.

"Who're you supposed to be?" The Night Stalker asked, turning towards the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor, and you're quite away from home." The Doctor replied, narrowing his eyes at the Satanist.

The killer whistled, and smirked. "So, you're the famed Doctor. She used to rant about you and the other one, the Master, from time to time when she was dissecting me."

"Lovely." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Anyway, big boys, there she is." Pree announced putting his shot cup up in her direction.

The Doctor and Ramirez both turned at the same time to see a wild-looking blonde woman dancing on top of bar table while drinking straight from a bottle. It had been a while since he had seen her in that regeneration.

Then the blonde turned slightly to the right and they noticed another woman dancing on the same table, a woman with bright red hair that was shaking her hips to the sound. The Rani passed her the bottle and the red-haired woman took a long gulp. After finishing drinking the redhead pulled the blonde for a long and lasting kiss. With tongue.

"Amy!" The Doctor gasped.

His best friend, and companion, was kissing his old friend-he was pretty sure he had a dream like this once. He silently pinched his arm just to be sure. If Rory was here he would have gaped like a fish. Oh, if Rory was here...

"Damn." The Night Stalker said smirking, enjoying the sight. Even Pree was amused.

"This reminds me of the old party times." Pree said with a smirk.

The Doctor kind of wanted to run off to the table with the dancing drunk beauties and pull those two apart, but they had already separated and were now just dancing so he turned to Pree.

"Why did you call me here then?" The Doctor asked. "I get it, Rani's drunk and there's a time-traveling Serial killer but I still don't get it."

"Right I called you here because if you hadn't noticed this isn't normal, the people dancing on tables and stuff." Pree replied. "This is a charming little place with tables and alcohol where the bad rogues come for a drink, not a dance club."

"Oh dear." The Doctor murmurs, looking around.

"He finally gets it." Pree nods. "Thank all the Gods her mind inhibitor is still activated, or this would be a festival instead of a bar. If you didn't notice the music that's playing is hers. I called you when it was playing Brazilian Samba. I'm pretty sure it's about to hit the Kpop playlist, and well, it gets wild."

In that exact moment a piece of new music started, and the moment it started even those that were sitting down could help but dance. The Doctor looked down at his leg, which without his permission, was moving to the beat.

 _Modeun ge gung-geumhae how's your day. Oh tell me, Mwoga neol haengboghage haneunji, Oh text me._

Rani was drunk as a skunk, and even with her mind inhibitor on she was unconsciously using her physic abilities influencing everyone around her.

Without further ado, the Doctor started walking towards the drunk blonde before she lost all control. He had to push his way through the dancing crowd, as more people walked into the bar probably influenced by the mind of a drunk time lady.

 _Your every picture, Nae meolimat-e dugo sip-ep oh bae. Come be my teacher, Ne modeun geol da galeuchyeojwo. Your 1, your 2._

When he finally reached them, Amy was the first to see him and ran towards him. When she reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Doctor, I can hear Korean and I can understand it." Amy told him with a grin. "Is this the Tardis? I can understand Korean."

 _Listen my my baby naneun, Jeo haneul-eul nop-I nalgo iss-eo (geuttae niga naege jwossdeon du nalgaelo). Ije yeogin neomu nop-a, Nan nae nun-e neol majchugo sip-eo. Yeah your makin' me a boy with luv_

"The Tardis translates Korean to English, the fact that your hearing Korean instead of English and can even understand is because Rani's head is kind of influencing everyone." The Doctor explained, checking to see if Amy was alright.

"Ok, thanks cool." Amy replied with a giggle.

"You're drunk, great." The Doctor sighed, before looking at Rani who was now dancing against a human-looking male. "Stay here just a sec Amy, I need to get to Rani."

He walked towards Rani and just as she was about to kiss the stranger she was dancing with, and pulled her back towards him. The Time Lady didn't like being pulled back like a doll, so she turned her head towards him and narrowed her eyes.

She was about to snark at him, he could tell, when the music reached the chorus. Instead of talking to him she started singing along to the song and pulled him to dance. He tried to stop himself from dancing but she was touching him now, the physic connection was much stronger.

 _Oh my my my, oh my my my. I've waited all my life, Ne jeonbuleul hamkkehago sip-eo. Oh my my my, Oh my my my. Looking for something right, Ije jogeum-eun na algess-eo._

Before he could control himself, she pulled him down by the neck and crashed his lips to hers. He shouldn't have been surprised; this wasn't even their first kiss. She tasted like strawberries and whiskey; he froze. She was drunk and acting like a human teenager, he had to stop.

He pulled back from the kiss, before she could add tongue to it, and looked down at her with amusement. He had really liked this regeneration of hers, maybe because it was the first that reminded him of her as a child.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear and pulled her along. When they reached Amy, he used his other hand to pull her along as well. They reached the bar and he sat down the girls in the stools. Pree was looking amused, sipping on his drink. The Serial Killer was still in his seat, looking at Rani with adoration on his eyes. The Doctor didn't like that, it looked creepy.

The Rani drunk glazed eyes focused on him, and he saw her mind clear out. A Time Lord, or Lady, and great control over their motor functions.

The now sober Time Lady sensed the stares from the Serial Killer and looked back at the Night Stalker. "Richard, awake already? I guess I could kill you again."

"My Lady of Time, Death and Torture." Ramirez said, getting out of his seat and walking to her side. When he reached her side, he pulled her hand up and gave it a kiss. She looked at him amused.

"And here I was hoping to kill you again." She replied with a lazy smirk. She then pulled a glass smoking pipe from one of her pockets and started smoking.

"What are you smoking?" The Doctor asked, trying to get it from her hand. She swiftly dodged his hand and continued smoking. She then turned towards him with a grin and replied. "Drugs, obvi. Want some?"

When the Time Lord didn't answer she turned towards the Serial Killer and with a lazy move she passed him the pipe. Ramirez smirked, and took a drag. "Holy shit, what's this thing?"

"The spice, which is very lethal to humans." The Doctor informed, frowning at Rani.

"Don't look at me, the guy's immortal. I know, I've killed him ... a lot." She replied, before stopping for a second. She turned to him, and pulled him closer. The Doctor was a bit surprised at the proximity, but she did something she had done before.

She grabbed him by the chin, and turned his face to the right. Then to the left, observing his features much like she had done the first time she had seen him back in Pete's world.

"You have a jawline for days and that chin." The Rani said, slowly using her finger to trace his jawline. "Love the hair, still not ginger tho. Better skin at least, but you should still moisturize."

"For a moment there I thought you didn't recognize me." The Doctor said, carefully staring down at her with a small smile on his face.

"Please, nobody else other than you would have stopped a kiss from this beautiful face." She replied, pointing at herself with a smirk, before turning towards Amy. "Isn't that right gorgeous?"

Amy almost reddened but covered it up with a full out smirk. "Quite."

"Your so flirty now, I like it." Pree said, putting a glass full of booze in front of her. She smirked, but before she could drink it, the Doctor grabbed the glass and drank it down. She was finally sobber, he didn't want to deal with two drunk girls again. Amy was enough to deal with.

"Damn Doctor, didn't know you had it in you." Amy said with a giggle. She was still drunk, bloody hell.

Rani rolled her eyes, and grabbed her pipe from the Serial Killer's hand. "Anyway, why are you here Doctor? I didn't even attempt world domination and you know the J Star Cluster is my playground."

"Pree sent me a message asking for help in dealing with you." He replied, glancing at the bartender. Rani glared at Pree, but probably decided to deal with it later because she turned to Ramirez.

"I have a few questions for you, finally able to answer or do I have to kill you again?" Rani inquired.

"Your wish is my command." The Night Stalker replied.

"Your immortality comes from the Devil, isn't that right?" The Rani asked.

"I devote my life and deaths to my master and he gives me eternal life." Richard Ramirez replied with a smirk. Amy looked skeptical, but the Doctor could tell that the Serial Killer was freaking her out.

"What does he look like?" The Rani inquired. "Red with horns perchance? Looks into your mind to see your secrets?"

"I don't know what he looks like, but my Master knows all secrets." Ramirez replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"My Master knows all that was, is and could be. He sees all that you've done, all that you do and all that you could ever do." The Satanist replied, putting his hand up showing a pentagram cut into his palm.

The Rani bit her lip in annoyance, and before she could ask anything else the Doctor interrupted. "What's this about Rani?"

She looked at him with a frown and replied. "Krop Tor."

"You just came from there?" He asked with a frown, that had been so long ago for him. "Is this about what the Beast told you?"

"Yes." She replied with a sigh and turned once more to the Satanist.

"I-" She started before correcting herself. "We met a Beast in a pit that called itself the Devil."

"It could have been my master; he is everywhere and anywhere." Ramirez replied with a smirk.

"He told me something..." She started, but he interrupted again.

"About you not having any meaning?" The Doctor asked worried, she better not be feeling suicidal, again.

"Fuck no." The Rani replied, rolling her eyes. "Meaning is for apes who need Religion to guide their existence. We're Time Lords, time gave us our meaning when we were eight and saw all that was."

"Then why are you so worried? Other than calling you a Goddess he didn't tell you anything else." The Doctor asked, not understanding.

"You wouldn't understand." She replied, smoking from her pipe with tense shoulders.

"Does this have anything with motherhood?" Pree asked, somewhat cautious. "You were ranting about it earlier."

"Never been and never will be." The Rani snarked at the bartender, not pleased with the question in the first place.

The Doctor looked at her and couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his lips. He had almost forgotten how snarky she was, this her was still quite young. She still had so much to live, so much to grow.

"What about-" Amy started to say but he put his hand on her mouth before she could blab. The Rani looked at him with narrowed eyes but eventually turned to the Satanist when he spoke up.

"Whatever my master told you was the truth. Why would Satan lie when the truth is much more powerful?" Ramirez informed.

Before the Serial Killer had time to even smirk the Rani grabbed a bottle from behind the counter and hit him over the head with incredible speed. She probably cracked open his skull because he was down for the count.

Amy squeaked before gaping at the violent time lady. "Did you kill him?"

"Not for long anyway." She replied, before turning to him. "So, my Lord Doctor, you up for figuring out why this guy is immortal or what?"

"I thought you would never ask." He replied with a grin.

"You better clean up this mess." Pree said with a sigh staring at the blood and the pieces of broken glass.

* * *

I hadn't been in the Quad in centuries, but in truth, I landed a year and a few months after I had left this place. I didn't know if Richard Ramirez, that infernal unkillable lunatic ape was still around but it was worth a shot.

I entered The Royal and old memories popped up like curses, so many memories in this bar. I also happened to own half of the bar, which was why I liked to come here. To drink for free of course.

As soon as I entered Pree recognized me, which was surprising since the last time I had seen him was in my Third Regeneration. After questioning him about it I found out that my future self would meet him somewhere in the past. Well, better leave that alone and live it when it comes up down the line I suppose.

I spend the whole day drinking, trying to erase from my mind the fact that I had spent two bloody weeks investigate an impossible planet for nothing.

I finally found Richard, who still came here for his usual drink after lunch, but he tried to kill me as soon as I told him I was Rani. I spent the rest of the afternoon dancing and drinking while killing Richard Ramirez as soon as he woke up.

Being drunk as a Time Lady was different from being drunk as a human. Being drunk as a human-made you giddy and dumber, being drunk as a Time Lady made you horny and smarter. On the other side, either as a human or as a Time Lady, they lost their inhibitions.

I was dancing for the past half an hour on top of a table when a gorgeous redhead joined me. It didn't take me long to recognize her, Amelia Pond the Girl Who Waited.

I shared my booze with her, after all this was one of Rina's favorite companions for a reason. When the human kissed me, I decided to go for it, I'm pretty sure the Doctor was around here enjoying the show.

A bit later the redhead disappeared and I continue to dance with another ape, this time a male. I was about to play with him when someone pulled me away from my prey. I turned around to glare at whoever it was when I saw the Doctor.

Not the Doctor I had seen just yesterday, but the next one. The eleventh Doctor, which shouldn't have surprised me because Amelia Pond was here after all.

I was about to tell him to piss off when BTS ran through the sound system, the Rina in me took over. One could not sing along when BTS started, Rina had been obsessed which was why I had it on my playlist still.

I lost myself for a second to the beat and the next thing I know I'm kissing the bloody Doctor. Oh well, I knew this regeneration was a flirt, nothing new there.

The idiot then had to ruin my fun by dragging me to the bar. I ended up detoxifying quickly enough when I noticed the Serial Killer I had come to interrogate was already alive.

Again, nothing new there when the Satanist didn't give me good enough information and I ended up killing him again, with a bottle over the head.

"So, tell me why a Serial Killer from the 80's from earth is in the Quad centuries after is time." The Doctor inquired.

"No idea." I replied with a shrug. "He's been here for about three years. Popped out of nowhere, and continued on with his business. There's even a warrant with the killjoys for his arrest. He tried to gut me way back during my third regen, but I killed him instead. Found out he wouldn't stay dead so I studied him for a few months before getting bored. Since I couldn't kill him and didn't feel like keeping him, I let him out."

"So, you just let out a serial killer, and a rapist might I had, into the world because you felt like it?" The Doctor asked, I could hear the judgment in his voice from a galaxy away.

"What was I supposed to do with him?" I asked him with a frown. "I didn't figure why he was immortal, nor how to finally off him. I thought about dumping him on earth during his time but I'm pretty sure that if the killjoys can't detain him, he would be more troublesome on the ape's original planet."

After a second the Doctor nodded. "What did you figure out?"

"Everything's normal, if he didn't come back from the dead, I would tell you he's a normal ape and yet the bastard just doesn't stay dead." I replied, the Case of Richard Ramirez had always been a conundrum in her memories. She could feel Nari observing from the corner of her mind, she too was still curious about it.

"Wait, so he's a Serial killer from earth?" Amy asked with a frown, the redhead was probably still drunk and confused with this whole mess.

"Oh yeah, he's an American serial killed called the Night Stalker in the 80s" The Doctor explained. "How he ended up here without a ship is a mystery."

"Why don't we go to when he disappeared and find out what happened?" Amy asked.

"Well, that's because according to History he never disappeared. He went on a killing spree and was eventually caught and arrested, but nobody ever said he was missing." The Doctor informed.

"Which is why him being here is a problem." I said. "I did the tests; this really is Richard Ramirez. I interrogated him before, he doesn't know how he got here either. One day he was about to rob another place and he suddenly found himself in the old mines."

"Well then, I guess it's time we go to the scene of the crime." The Doctor said. "We have to check out where he first appeared. Have you searched?"

"Not really, I was kind of busy back then." I replied. The 3rd Rani had been in the Quad during a mission for the Time War, she had other things to accomplish. Of course, she played around too, she had been a very angry regeneration and the Quad was full of enemies. The poor Hullen sure got the worse of it really.

"To the mines, it is then." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Well if you lot are going down there you need a guide." Pree said, before turning to me. "There's one scarback that has been searching for you for forever you know."

"Leave the monk out of this." I replied with a roll of eyes, out of all the things I did not feel like dealing with one of my old lovers.

"The only ones that know the way down there are the monks, and the only one that would help you would be Alvin." Pree replied with a smirk, the bastard was amused by the situation.

"Alvin wouldn't recognize me, idiot." I snaked back.

"Please, just a few words from you and he would believe it." Pree rolled his eyes.

"Who's this Alvin monk guy?" Amy asked, wiggling her eyebrow.

"Her lover." Pree told her, still with a smug smirk. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up with that reply, while Amy giggled.

"It was ages ago, literally lifetimes ago." I explained. "I was a different person then, I'm a different person now."

"Please." Pree rolled his eyes again. "Sure, your blonde and white now but you're still the same though bitch and while it has been ages for you, for him it's been a year and a half since he last saw you."

"Can monks have lovers?" Amy asked, confused.

"Sure, plus the scars make them look hot." Pree replied.

"Scars?" Amy was perplexed.

"You'll understand when you get there." Pree explained, before turning to Rani. "Alvin is near the blessing tree giving a blessing, if you want to go to the mines you know you need a scarback to guide you and you know that you can trust him."

"Fine." I huffed; I knew he was right.

Richard Ramirez started to move; he was waking up soon. Before anyone else could move Pree pulled out a gun from behind the counter and shot the immortal Serial Killer in the head.

"What are y'all looking at?" Pree asked, as he put the gun over his shoulder. "If I left Rani deal with it, she would break more bottles over the bastard's head, that's me losing money. Now get the heck out, let me deal with dead sleeping beauty here. If you're getting rid of him at least let me kill him a few times for old times' sake."

"Let's go people." I said, used to Pree being a sassy little wanker. He had been a warlord back in the day after all, he could deal with Ramirez with a hand-tied behind his back.

While I still wasn't happy about searching for Alvin, a part of me missed the old days and the little friends I had once upon a time in the Quad.

I guess all we had to do was find a cure for immortality, get rid of an immortal psycho and dance around old lovers.

 _Your life is like the Vampire Diaries, I'm never bored these days._ Rina said from the back of my mind with a laugh.

Shut up bitch.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, here's another update. Soo ... we have Rani, Nari and Rina all back together. We got, for the first time ever, the 11th Doctor and Amelia freaking Pond. Then we got a few new characters, which were based on other shows (ahs and killjoys). Drunk Rani is such a flirty time lady, smooching everything in sight, am I right? Did you like the chapter? Tell me your thoughts in the review section below!**

 **xx, ritz**


End file.
